Secrets Of The Past
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Everybody has their secrets. Some people's are just more painful than others. Tony's breakdown at crime scene reveals a painful secret from his past. While he struggles to come to terms with his tragedy. The team hunts for a mad man but what happens when the case becomes personal yet again? Standard pairings and warnings in chapter two. Will likely become rated M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_July, 28, 2006_

* * *

The older Tony DiNozzo got, the more obvious it became the everybody had their secrets. His co-workers and teammates at NCIS were no exception. McGee never mentioned his father and Ziva never spoke of Israel. Nobody knew much about Jenny and thus nobody knew what secrets she was hiding. It was simply clear that she had them because everybody did. Abby and Ducky were mostly open books but even they had their secrets. Jimmy didn't open up much of course he was never really given the opportunity. Gibbs was for sure the most secretive about his life but recently his deepest and darkest secret, had been made known.

* * *

Gibbs was down in Mexico recovering from his head injury and trying to cope with the pain or having to relive his family's murder. Nobody knew if he would ever move back to DC or anywhere else in the United States. All they knew was that he was never coming back to NCIS. Tony had been appointed Agent In Command of the Major Case Response Team and he was having a rough time with it. Being in charge was a lot harder than it looked. It wasn't fun and games. It was constant meetings with the director and pressure. His teammates who he thought were his friends. Had turned on him. He was now the enemy. He was the boss now and nobody really liked their boss but they had never even dreamed of treating Gibbs this way. Abby hated him, she acted as if he was the reason Gibbs had left. As much as he wanted to be agent in charge. He would never force Gibbs to leave. Gibbs was his hero and surrogate father. Well he had been. Even Ducky was cold to him. The only friend he had in this was Jimmy Palmer. Maybe because he didn't know Gibbs as well as everybody else. Maybe he was just that nice of a guy. Either way Tony was eternally grateful to have at least one friend. Especially at this time of the year...

* * *

Tony came home after a long day of work. He tossed his jacket carelessly on the floor and shoved his badge in the side table drawer. He didn't want to think about NCIS. He had been chewed out by Jenny twice that day. He had to practically tie McGee up to get him to do his paperwork but whose fault was it that the case reports were late? Ziva and Michelle had asked to go on a coffee run about ten that morning and come back a noon. It turns out they had gone to the nearby Starbucks and had such a good time. They took an early lunch. Yet again Jenny had gone off on him. OK maybe that one was his fault but Ziva and Michelle weren't innocent either. He made the mistake of dropping Abby's, Caf-Pow and you would think he had dropped her newborn baby. He fed Kate the goldfish and then threw himself down on the couch. As he went down he caught sight of the 365 Days of Classic Movie Quotes calendar. The one that Ducky had given him for Christmas. Today's quote was "The most dangerous game is man." He had laughed at that as a kid but after nearly a decade of being a cop, he found it to be painfully true. However it was not the quote that really stood out to him. At least no more than any of the other hundreds of quotes he had read over the course of the year. Today what jumped out to him was the date. _July 28_ was printed in big black numbers at the top of the page. How could he have forgotten? If he had made a note of the date that morning. He would have called in sick for sure. It did explain why he was in such a depressed fog all day. The first thing he did was call Jenny and pretend to be retching from a sudden stomach virus. He hated lying to his boss or anyone for that matter but he needed at least one personal day. After hanging up he pulled himself off the couch, went to the kitchen, and grabbed a six pack of beer. He set the cans on the coffee table. Not even bothering with coasters, walked over to the closet and withdrew the worn cardboard box. He used to take the box out every night and drink himself to sleep. Until he realized that if he handled the fragile items too much, they would wear our and then they would be gone forever. He also realized that he was developing a drinking problem. He quietly transferred to Baltimore, started attending AA meetings first twice a day, then daily, then weekly. He still attended the weekly meetings and would certainly need to attend at least one meeting in the coming week. Just not tomorrow. After the transfer. He only touched the box twice a year. One her birthday and on the anniversary. He moved the beer to the floor and laid the contents out on the table.

"Oh Mollie" Tony whispered sadly.

* * *

Jimmy made his way down the now familiar hallway, Tony and him had gotten extremely close over the past few months. Tony was struggling with the challenges of running the team and he just needed a friend. He had just graduated college and was starting med school in a few weeks. He was the only one of his group of friends going to Georgetown and he needed to start again. Tony was a good guy and they had fun together but Tony was also really depressed lately. Especially today, Jimmy wasn't sure what was wrong. If he was just having a bad day or if there was more going on. In either case, he wanted to check on his friend. When Tony didn't pick up his phone, he grabbed his keys and rushed to his friend's apartment. He came to Tony's unit and knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer but he heard crying coming from inside. The door was unlocked and after a lot of consideration, Jimmy turned the knob and walked inside. He found Tony sitting on the couch, holding a tiny pink blanket up to his face and crying his eyes out. There was a medium sized cardboard box lying on the floor and several old photographs and paper documents lying across the coffee table.

"Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"P...Palmer?" Tony stammered.

"Yeah it's me. I was worried OK. What's wrong?" Jimmy replied nervously.

"Get out! Just get out! NOW!" Tony snapped, drawing the blanket close to his chest. In that moment Jimmy saw that it was a baby's blanket...

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? What is Tony hiding? Starting in chapter two, the story will take place in present day. This is just explaining why Jimmy learned the secret. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. The Fateful Day

**WARNING THIS STORY IS ABOUT A SERIEL KILLER WHO TARGETS CHILDREN! There will be a lot of Tony angst and some very dark flashbacks for our SFA.**

* * *

Tony doesn't have much memory of that night in two thousand and six. He just knows that Jimmy stayed with him all night. He knows that because if Jimmy had left. Tony probably would have blown his brains out all over his apartment. According to Jimmy though, he got pretty drunk and cried for Mollie until eventually passing out on the bathroom floor. It was two days later before he was able to return to work and that's when he told Jimmy his secret. Jimmy was the first and only person from NCIS he told. Well Director Morrow, Jenny, and Vance knew but only because it was on his file. Years passed and Tony's secret remained closely hidden. Until one fateful day...

* * *

 _November, 7th 2015,_

Tony awoke the morning of November seventh with a sick feeling in his stomach. He felt so bad that he seriously considered calling in sick but untimely decided against it. He wasn't running a fever and he didn't feel sick, sick. After years of working with the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony had developed his own gut feelings. His gut wasn't as precise as Gibbs's was but it got the job done. Tony got dressed and ready for work with a feeling of dread. The entire drive to work he was wondering what his gut was telling him. He got his answer at a quarter to ten...

"Grab your gear! We've got a dead Petty Officer in Georgetown!" Gibbs called, hanging up his desk phone.

"On it!" The team cried in unison.

"McGee gas up the truck!" Gibbs called tossing the keys to McGee.

* * *

The case started out simple enough. Thirty four year old; Chief Petty Officer Miles Smith was found with multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen and chest. Gibbs found a stack of papers from a divorce lawyer on the kitchen table and automatically assumed that it was the soon to be ex-wife. With her own marriage crumbling Bishop assumed the same. Tony and McGee had enough experience to know that, that was a huge possibility but still wanted to do a bit more investigating before jumping to any conclusions. Gibbs sent the two of them to speak with the neighbors while he photographed the scene and Bishop bagged and tagged. Tony and McGee's first stop was the apartment to the left of Miles's unit. A tall middle aged man with balding gray hair, dressed in only a white, wife beater tank top, and ancient pair of boxers opened. The two agents made note of the cigar and beer can in the man's hands.

"Agent DiNozzo and McGee; NCIS." Tony greeted flashing his badge.

"Did that crazy landlady call ya cause I kept reporting a smell? You two navy cops gonna come and haul me off to the loony bin? I know that a lot of Vietnam vets aren't right in the head but I tellin ya, that smell is real. I don't care how many times she go lookin. Crazy Obama lover is probably gas-lighting me cause I said that Trump has some good ideas. Well ain't nobody can gaslight Admiral Hugh Edwards." Hugh ranted.

"I don't think that NCIS has the authority to take anyone to the nut house. We are here because your neighbor Miles was murdered and we were wondering if you needed anything." McGee replied.

"Miles is dead? Shame he was a good man. Young, black conservative too. Need more people like him in this day and age. Can't say I know anything for sure. Know he was going through a divorce. His wife and him were well off and red blooded. she filed last month. Wouldn't surprise me if she were he killer though. She was one of them before marrying Miles." Hugh explained.

"One of those?" McGee asked.

"Ya know a Muslim." Hugh replied.

"Well my boss wanted us to investigate the ex and we will make note of that. Here is my work number if you remember anything else." Tony replied.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." McGee commented as they waited for the next neighbor to answer his door.

"I'm a conservative leaning independent and I can safely say that man is totally mental." Tony agreed.

"And what was that smell he was talking about?" McGee asked.

"You really can't smell it? It smells like death. If I hadn't seen Miles's body I would be convinced that he had been dead for weeks." Tony explained.

"Yeah now that you mention it. I can smell something but my nose is pretty plugged up. Delilah's grandma went in the nursing home and we are taking care of her cat." McGee explained.

"Cat but you are severely allergic?" Tony asked.

"Yes but Delilah doesn't know that." McGee replied.

"Really? You guys have been together for almost three years now and it's never come up that you are allergic to cats?" Tony questioned.

"Delilah loves cats and especially after the explosion I..." McGee explained.

"She probably likes you not being in anaphlyaxis more." Tony remarked.

"Well see unlike some people I am not afraid of needles. So I just got an allergy shot. Still having trouble but not at risk of dying anymore." McGee explained.

"Touche" Tony replied.

* * *

After a while Tony and McGee gave up and moved to the next apartment. Tony knocked on the door and McGee hastily popped an allergy pill. The door opened and a brown haired woman wearing only a bathrobe stepped out into the hallway.

"Hello?" The woman greeted.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee, NCIS." Tony introduced, flashing his badge.

"Are you cops?" The woman asked.

"Yes mam, navy cops." McGee replied.

"Do you know something about my baby? My name is Josie by the way?" Josie asked hopefully.

"Baby?" Tony asked.

"My son, he was only four months old. I left him with my aunt last week while I was at the doctors. When I got back my aunt was knocked out and Elijah was gone." Josie explained.

"I heard about that but I am afraid that is not why we are here. Your neighbor Miles was killed last night and we were wondering if you knew anything." McGee explained.

"I don't know anything about Miles. I have been in bed since Elijah disappeared." Josie explained.

"Well mam I am sorry about your son. I will ask my boss if he knows anything about your case and here is my card in case you here anything about Miles." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony and McGee spoke with all the neighbors that were home. Most didn't know much but a man who worked nights claimed that she had seen a strange woman going into the apartment late at night. She also claimed that the woman would slide a wedding ring under the door mat. Tony and McGee took note of that and made sure to look into that. They walked back to Miles's apartment and found Gibbs standing alone in the kitchen helping Jimmy load Miles's body onto the stretcher.

"Where are Bishop and Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Looking for the source of a fowl odor so that the neighbor doesn't hop the crime scene tape and start looking himself." Jimmy explained.

"I'm thinking a second body that's had more time to decompose." Gibbs replied.

"Correction Mr. Palmer we found the source and I am afraid that you are right Jethro." Ducky replied.

"We got a second body? Where?" McGee asked.

"Come with us." Bishop instructed.

* * *

Everybody nodded and followed Ducky and Bishop. All except for Jimmy who went to load Miles's body into the ME van. They came to a stop in front of the dumpster, that sat behind the apartment building. Tony noted that the dumpster was almost directly under Hugh's window. He also noted that the Georgetown Waste Management Union had been on strike for nearly a month now. No wonder the landlady had ignored Hugh. She probably just blamed it on the overflowing dumpster from the trash strike. Ducky nervously walked over to one of the bags that sat beside the dumpster and carefully removed the contents. At first Tony was confused until he stepped forward and got a closer look. It was a tiny blue bundle. He still was in no rush to call it a body. At least not a human one. Maybe just a stray dog or something. Until he saw the tiny leg. Ducky unwrapped the blanket and revealed the tiny body. The child was nearly unrecognizable. Between the already begun decomposition and red boils and black and blue bruises that marked the child's flesh. A shiver went down Tony's spine and he felt sick to his stomach. This was just like _her_ crime scene. Right down to the dumpster. Suddenly he was no longer with his NCIS team in DC but back in his old apartment complex in Philadelphia. His team was replaced by the neighbors who had gone to find the source of the smell. It was no longer Ducky holding the stranger child's body but himself holding Mollie. He leaned over and retched onto the dirt. His body was shaking and he could feel it getting harder to breathe. Jimmy had joined the team now and quickly took action, putting his arm tightly around Tony's shoulders.

"You alright, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He's just a little sick. I will take him to the sedan and wait for you guys to finish up." Jimmy explained.

"He looks like hell and I have to wait for the LEO's to get here. You take him back in the car and the rest of us can squeeze in with Ducky." Gibbs explained.

"You sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Gibbs doesn't say stuff he doesn't mean and Tony does need to lie down. He can't do that with another person in the back." McGee explained tossing Jimmy the keys.

* * *

 **A/N: I will reveal who Mollie was in the next chapter though most have alre** **ady figured it out. Anyway Miles is not connected to this case but it will get personal for the team soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Gruesome Revelations

Tony was dead weight in Jimmy's arms. He couldn't process what he had just witnessed, he couldn't even think. It was taking everything he had to breathe. He had spent years trying to forget that fateful night, the night his life crumbled before his eyes and now in an instant it all came rushing back to him. He was so distraught that he could not even attempt to keep his cool in the presence of the team. Thank God, Jimmy got back in time to get him away before the team asked too many questions. Jimmy had saved his ass but his secret would have to come out eventually. Yes he could just keep saying that he was sick. He could probably even get Jimmy to write a fake doctors note for him but as Gibbs always said. There was no such thing as a coincidence and this child's murder was far too similar to Mollie's. Jimmy opened the door to the sedan and helped him lie down on the backseat.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Jimmy asked.

"Dunno." Tony replied.

"Here just in case." Jimmy replied handing Tony, McGee's empty coffee cup.

"Thnks" Tony mumbled.

"I'm taking you home. Headquarters in the last place you need to be today." Jimmy explained.

"My car." Tony commented.

"You have no business being behind the wheel. I will drive Breena to NCIS when she gets off and we can pick it up for you. Do you need anything from your desk?" Jimmy asked.

"Just my lunch." Tony replied.

"You got your inhaler?" Jimmy asked.

"Always" Tony assured.

* * *

Jimmy knew from experience that it would be useless to attempt to talk with Tony. So he quietly climbed in the front seat, sent a quick text to Breena, and headed towards Tony's apartment. He was relieved that Breena knew Tony's secret. Jimmy's heart shattered when Tony began to heavily sob in the backseat. He would give anything to take some of his friend's pain away. They arrived to Tony's apartment, Jimmy helped Tony inside and to his room. He had become painfully familiar with the routine by now. The first thing he did was get the box out of the closet and bring it into Tony's room. He spread the pictures and papers out on the bedside table and put the blanket and small teddy bear in Tony's arms. Once Tony was situated he went out to the main room of the apartment and put all of Tony's guns, knives, and pills in the gun safe and put the key around his neck. At least for the next twenty-four hours he would be controlling Tony's prescriptions. A feeling of relief washed over him when he opened the fridge and saw that Tony only had once can of beer and there was only half a bottle of wine in the rack. Once he was sure that he had removed any and all dangers. Jimmy walked over and sat down on the couch. He flipped on the a TV and opted to leave it on Disney Channel. He wasn't wild about tween sitcoms but that was about all he could watch without having to worry about upsetting Tony. Around two Jimmy's phone started to ring.

"Breena? Are you OK?"

"I am fine. I just wanted to let you know that we are slow this afternoon. So I decided to just go ahead and meet you at Tony's apartment to pick up Tony's car. That way it is out of the way and I don't have to worry about dragging the baby around or is Tony not able to be on his own right now?"

"No it's fine. I took anything that Tony could hurt himself with and he is sleeping right now."

"How's he holding up?"

"Not good. This is the worst I have ever seen him."

"Poor guy."

"Actually I am thinking of staying at his apartment for tonight. Unless you need my help with Victoria."

"Tony needs you more. I can call my dad if I need help."

* * *

Gibbs glanced up at his Senior Field Agent's desk. That morning's incident was weighing heavily on his mind. Jimmy claimed that Tony was sick but Tony seemed fine all morning. In fact he was just fine until Ducky and Bishop found that baby's body. According to Ducky, Jimmy had called and said that Tony had come down with a sudden stomach virus The retired Marine was having a hard time believing that a twenty-four hour stomach bug just happened to strike at the moment that they stumbled upon the most gruesome crime scene, they had seen in a long time. Still Tony usually kept his cool at crime scenes. Maybe he would be nauseous later but he never got sick at a crime scene. Why was this baby's death so disturbing to Tony? Even McGee had managed to keep his cool. Cases involving children were disturbing to anyone but if any member of the MCRT were to lose his lunch over a dead kid. It probably would be himself. Having lost Kelly, so young. Had Tony lost a child? No that couldn't be it. That certainly would have come up by now. The elevator dinged and Gibbs looked up hoping that Tony would be walking through the doors, joking about the incident and explaining that he had just eaten a bad burrito or something. Instead it was Jimmy walking through the doors. He stepped into the bullpen and grabbed Tony's water bottle off the top and retrieved a small picture frame from Tony's locked drawer.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Tony" Gibbs hissed.

"Oh he's still sick. He is probably going to be out at least through tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"He need a doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's just a bug. He will be fine." Jimmy assured.

"Good" Gibbs grunted.

"Any new leads on the case?" Jimmy asked.

"Solved itself. Mile's, girlfriend's, husband turned himself in about an hour ago. Said that he heard about the affair from a friend and just snapped. He's in custody." Gibbs explained.

"What about the baby?" Jimmy asked.

"Handed the body over to the County ME and the Georgetown LEO's are handling the case. The ME said that she would contact Ducky when she knew something." Gibbs explained.

"Can you tell me when you get news?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes but keep it confidential." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks uh I have to go. Breena is waiting." Jimmy replied.

"Go" Gibbs warned.

* * *

The interaction with Jimmy left Gibbs feeling even more confused. Jimmy seemed even more nervous than usual and what was up with the picture frame? Why would you need a picture if you had the stomach flu? Then there was the thing about the baby. Why on Earth would Jimmy be more interested in a baby that had nothing to do with NCIS or the case. Than he was in the case that the team was working? The elevator opened again and this time it was Ducky stepping into the bullpen.

"Afternoon everyone." Ducky greeted.

"Watcha got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard back from the ME who took the baby's body and let me warn you it is disturbing." Ducky explained.

"Who was the kid?" Gibbs asked.

"I am afraid that it was in fact young Elijah. His mother has been taken to the hospital under sedation and I do not blame her. The boy was beaten black and blue and the boils on his skin were fire ant bites and the child was alive when laid on the hill. He also endured extreme blunt force trauma. The brain stem was completely detached from his spine and his spine was shattered. He had severe bruising and lacerations to his internal organs. His spleen and liver were ruptured and just about every bone in his body was broken in now fewer than four places." Ducky explained.

"My God" Gibbs gasped

"That is not the most disturbing part. There was severe tearing and shards of glass found on the anal wall. Indicating that the child was sexually assaulted by a glass bottle." Ducky explained.

"Holy Shit, please tell me that they found that son of a bitch." Gibbs grunted.

"Nope the killer is still on the loose but let me tell you there is a special place in hell for whomever did this." Ducky explained.

"And hopefully somebody will send him there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

That night Gibbs was down in his basement, putting a few finishing touches on the Chickadee and trying his hardest to forget about that poor baby and his mother. You had to be extremely sick to do such a cruel thing to anybody but to do it to a child. If you did that to a child. You deserved to die an equally horrible death. The sound of footsteps on his steps caused him to jump slightly. He looked up and saw Tony on the landing, leaning over the railing. Looking as if he had been to hell and back.

"How you feeling, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Terrible" Tony admitted.

"Then why are you here? I don't get sick but that doesn't mean I want a bunch of germs in my basement." Gibbs questioned.

"I'm not sick." Tony replied.

"But you puked your guts out all over a crime scene and Jimmy said that you had a bug." Gibbs reminded.

"Jimmy was just covering for me." Tony replied.

"Covering for you? Why would, Jimmy cover for you?" Gibbs asked.

"That baby that we found. It brought back some bad memories for me." Tony sighed.

"Shit Tony I am sorry. Was it a case from before NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"No it was my... it was my daughter. It reminded me of my daughter's murder." Tony stammered.

* * *

 **A/N: Good news! I got my laptop fixed! The fix was so simple I feel like an idiot for freaking out so bad. Still glad I bought a flashdrive and backed up everything though. Because I have my niece's baby pictures and the last pictures of several beloved pets on my netbook. Anyway Tony's secret is out, how will Gibbs react? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Tony's Heartbreak

Gibbs was aghast, Tony's words had cut into him like a knife. He could not believe that his son had lost a child. He had known Tony for fourteen years and Tony had never said a word about having a child much less losing one. He had never read it in Tony's file or been informed by any director, Tony had worked under. There had never even been any indication that Tony had lost a child. This had to be some kind of ruse. Clearly Tony was just working on getting in people's heads. Using emotion as an interrogation method. Tony knew that, Gibbs had lost a child and was trying to use that to his advantage. No Tony would never do anything that cold. As painful it was and as much as Gibbs wanted it to be a ruse. It had to be true. His child had lost a child as well and it was breaking Gibbs's heart. Even worse Tony's little girl had been murdered, just like his own child.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I had been living in Philadelphia for about two months when I met Tessie. She was smart, funny, and not hard to look at either. Tall and thin, curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, and G cups. Everything a twenty-five year old boy dreams about in a girl. It was an instant attraction or so I thought. We had a wonderful two weeks together. Mostly in bed, though we did have a few real dates. I was young and dumb and thought that good sex with a hot blonde was true love. I bought a ring and was going to ask her to marry me. When I got to her apartment, her boyfriend answered the door and promptly beat the shit out of me. Put me in the hospital for a week and on desk duty for a month. Not long after I was allowed back on the beat my partner and I arrested Tessie for possession. Two weeks later I got a call from her in jail. She told me that she was pregnant and that it had to be mine. Because she was two months along and Doug was locked up at the time. The judge took sympathy and gave her a year's probation and Doug didn't want anything to do with the baby. So we decided to try and make it work. For the baby's sake. It wasn't long before I saw Tessie's true colors. She was abusive and manipulative. She coned me out of ten thousand dollars and beat me senseless almost every day. She also, she sexually assaulted me. I realized pretty quickly that she had no business being around a child. So I fought for custody. It ended up being easier than I thought because Tessie showed up to court seven months pregnant and fall down drunk. Molly was born a month and a half early on Valentines Day, nineteen, ninety-nine. and she was perfect. She mostly looked like me but she had her mom's hair. I could practically put a bow in it the day she was born. The only wrong I ever did her was almost giving her the middle name Ebert. Luckily a nurse talked me out of that and her middle name ended up being Taylor, Mollie Taylor DiNozzo. When Mollie was two months old. Tessie was granted supervised visitations. In June she managed to get unsupervised overnight visits. She was living in the trailer park behind my apartment complex and she had really cleaned up her act or so I thought. On July 27th 1999. I left Mollie for her overnight at Tessie's. What I didn't know was that Tessie had taken Doug back the night before. He absolutely despised Mollie and said on the record that he would kill her if he ever saw her. The next day. I went to get Mollie and showed up to an empty trailer. Six hours later Tessie and Doug showed up drunk and high. They laughed when the told me that she had been missing since the night before. That led to two weeks of pure hell andempty the worst night of my life. On the evening of August, 11th, 1999. My neighbors were complaining about a bad smell. I had been a cop long enough to know that smell. It was the smell of... of death. I went out behind the complex and just like today. I found the baby's body in a trash bag but this time it was shoved behind the dumpster. Just like Elijah, Mollie was beaten and bitten beyond recognition but I knew that it was her. The coroner told me that she had died on the morning of July 28th. Likely just moments before I came over. I had overslept and if I had showed up on time. She may still be here. She may still be here." Tony explained, voice cracking.

* * *

Tony fell back onto the landing, pulled his knees up to his chest, buried his face in his knees, and began to sob uncontrollably. Gibbs set his tools down and walked up the stairs to his son. He pulled the now hysterical Tony into his arms and just held him close. He knew that Tony had come to him a broken man but he never imagined that he was that broken. Mollie's death was even more horrific and gruesome than Kelly's and now Tony was being forced to relive the entire ordeal. Gibbs's heart broke for his boy and he only wanted to help him. Little did Gibbs know that the new ordeal was just beginning. That all too soon the team would be facing their worst case yet and that a near tragedy would strike a key member of the team. All because of the pain that Tony endured all those years ago. In that second, all that mattered to Gibbs was keeping Tony safe.

"I am sorry, son. I am sorry that you lost Mollie that way. Neither of you deserved that." Gibbs apologized.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the team react to Tony's tragedy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Back To Work

Telling Gibbs about his tragedy was much easier than, Tony expected. In the end he wasn't sure why he was so worried about it. Even before he knew about Shannon and Kelly, Tony knew that Gibbs was a kind and understanding man. After learning the news Gibbs, told him to take a few days and deal with his emotions. To the team, he just had the stomach virus and would be back in a few days. Three days later Tony felt that he was well enough to return to work. He dressed simply in just a long sleeve tee underneath his black NCIS shirt and a pair of blue jeans. That was also the day he put Mollie's things back into her box and putting the box back into the closet. He took one last look at the box before closing the closet door and stepping out of his apartment. Before driving off he sent a quick text to Jimmy.

" _Coming back in today. Feeling much better, thanks for helping me out and convincing me that it was time to tell Gibbs. Will tell everybody else today. Tony"_

* * *

Gibbs looked up at the elevator expectantly. Jimmy had told him that Tony would be back today and it came as a huge relief. Including the day that he had left early, Tony had missed three and a half days of work and that was very unlike DiNozzo. Even when he had the plague, Tony barely took any time off of work. It didn't help that the rest of the other agents were starting some extremely unkind rumors about the situation. Everything from Tony had cussed out Vance and was suspended to he was getting wasted every night and had hangovers in the morning. Finally the elevator doors slid open and Tony stepped out into the bullpen.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted.

"It's good to be back. Sorry I am late." Tony replied.

"So your back?" McGee asked.

"Yep" Tony replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Bishop asked.

"Much" Tony replied.

"Good" Bishop replied.

"Glad to hear it." McGee added.

* * *

Tony walked over to his desk and switched on his computer. The whole time he was wondering how the team would take the news. He had asked Abby and Ducky to come up to the bullpen around lunchtime. So he could break the news to everybody at once. About an hour before Ducky and Abby were due to arrive, Tony found himself alone with Gibbs. Bishop had left to take a personal call and McGee was using the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you are ready to be back?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah three days of crying my eyes out and praying for my own death is more than enough. Besides you have to get back up, at some point." Tony explained.

"That's the tough part but I am glad you pulled yourself together so well. There have been times where I just have to stay in bed for a week." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry" Tony sighed.

"Never apologize. Anyway do you want to tell the others?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby and Ducky are coming up soon, so I can break the news." Tony replied.

"Good boy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ducky looked down at his watch and saw that it was about time for Anthony's campfire. The old man was both curious and concerned about what the news would be. It was concerning that Anthony became violently ill at a crime scene, then missed three days of work, and now he had news to break to everyone. The Medical Examiner feared that something was seriously wrong with the younger man and he was deeply concerned about what would happen to Jethro, if that were the case.

"Jimmy, it is time to go up to the bullpen. Anthony has news for us." Ducky said.

"It's OK, he already told me." Jimmy replied.

"He did?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, uh he told me the other day when I took him home." Jimmy explained.

"Oh very well then." Ducky replied.

* * *

Sometime after McGee and Bishop returned to their desks. The elevator doors opened and, Ducky and Abby stepped into the bullpen. Ducky took a seat in the little side desk and Abby perched herself on Gibbs's desk. Tony took several deep breaths and then stepped out into the center of the bullpen. He paused and ran his hand through his hair and took several more deep breaths.

"As you know, I became ill at a crime scene the other day." Tony started.

"Are you sick?" Abby asked nervously.

"I am not sick. The body that Ducky and Bishop found behind the dumpster. It uh it brought back some painful memories for me." Tony explained.

"Case gone wrong?" McGee suggested.

"No, it reminded me of my daughter. Her name was Mollie Taylor DiNozzo and she was murdered when I was living in Philadelphia. Her mother and her mother's boyfriend killed her and her death was exactly like the death of that baby." Tony explained.

"Oh Anthony, I had no idea. I am so sorry." Ducky apologized.

"Why did you never tell me?!" Abby demanded.

"I could never talk about it Abby. Gibbs only just found out a few days ago and even Jimmy has only known since Gibbs was in Mexico." Tony explained.

"Oh please!" McGee cried.

"Concerns, McGee?" Gibbs questioned.

"Why would Tony never tell us that he had a kid until now? Now that you and him are not as close as you used to be. It sounds to me like, Tony made all this up to get sympathy." McGee remarked.

"That is awfully suspicious." Bishop remarked.

"I hate to say it but he has a good point." Abby stated.

"Why in the hell would I lie about something so horrible?!" Tony demanded.

"Cause you are a jackass." McGee remarked.

"Yeah he is!" Abby cried.

"Thank you!" Bishop added.

"I just remembered I have a doctors appointment." Tony lied turning and leaving the bullpen.

"All three of you to the directors office! NOW!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Vance be able to get the team in line? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Hurts

Tony could not believe it, his own team did not believe him. They thought he had made up Mollie, to get closer to Gibbs. it made him sick. He would never do something so cruel. To anyone but especially not to Gibbs. Besides the fact that if he had been lying, Gibbs would have seen right through him and torn him at least two new ones. It hurt him even more that Abby had gone along with McGee and Bishop. Abby was usually so kind and understanding. Without thinking he ran out of the bullpen, choosing the stairs over the elevator. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he had to get out of there. He ran as fast as he could, without really having any idea where he was going. He ended up running clear out of the building. Past the security points and everything. He started towards the street but two strong hands pulled him back onto the sidewalk. Just as a semi tuck sped past. He could hear the driver cussing him out as the truck sped away. He fell onto the sidewalk and looked up to see that it was Gibbs who had saved him and several security guards had followed him out of the building. He was going to be in hot water for this one. Before anyone else could react, Gibbs delivered a swift and hard slap to the back of his head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

"I'm just glad that you are OK." Gibbs replied, pulling him into a hug.

"Why would they accuse me of being so careless?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but Vance is dealing with them." Gibbs replied.

"I think that I need to go home. I am sorry, I know that I was out for three days but I really need to get home." Tony explained.

"I told you to take all the time you needed. Come on, I will drive you home." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks dad." Tony replied.

* * *

Vance took a seat at his desk and glanced up at the three people sitting across from his desk. No complaint had been filed nor had Gibbs come up to his office but he knew exactly what had happened. Thanks to the three argumentative voices and Gibbs angry yells.

"Come on Vance, this is not a big deal. We all know that Tony is just being a jackass. So we can just leave and pretend like it never happened." McGee bargained, standing to leave.

"SIT!" Vance ordered.

"Fine" McGee sighed.

"I cannot believe what I heard down there! Accusing your co-worker, your friend of pretending to have a daughter! A murdered child! Just to get close to your boss! How could you be so disgusting and horrible?!" Vance demanded.

"He wasn't lying?" Abby asked.

"Hell no he wasn't!" Vance barked.

"Aren't you over reacting a little?" Bishop asked.

"Not at all considering the audacity of your accusations." Vance replied.

"Well you have to admit Tony does tend to fib." McGee commented.

"In the field to get the job done better." Vance replied.

"So what happened to her?" Abby asked.

"Tony's daughter was named Mollie and she was only four months old when she was murdered by her mother. It was a brutal murder and Tony was the one who found her body." Vance explained.

"Oh My God" Bishop gasped.

"Wow" McGee added.

"Poor Tony" Abby whispered.

"It was a long time before Tony was able to get back on his feet. Even after he transferred to Baltimore. He needed years of therapy and it is still difficult for him." Vance explained.

"I am so sorry." McGee gasped.

"Don't tell me, tell Tony and I don't want to see any of you until you do." Vance ordered.

* * *

Ducky was in shock by the mornings events. Firstly he could not believe that Anthony had, had a daughter who was murdered. Secondly he could not believe that the others could be so cruel. Jethro was rightfully furious and poor Anthony looked so hurt. At least Leon was dealing with the team and their mistakes would be swiftly and rightfully dealt with. He came back to the morgue and found Jimmy sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"Did Tony tell you his story?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes he did and it was utterly heartbreaking." Ducky replied.

"It is and it has been a hard secret to keep all these years." Jimmy admitted.

"I can imagine." Ducky agreed.

"How did everybody else take it?" Jimmy asked.

"Not well" Ducky replied.

"Oh they were upset?" Jimmy asked.

"I suppose that you could say that but not in the way that you think." Ducky replied.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Timothy accused Anthony of making up the story to get special attention from Jethro and it was not long before the others agreed with him." Ducky explained.

"They what?!" Jimmy demanded.

"They believe that Anthony lied." Ducky repeated.

"Please tell me that Gibbs handled it." Jimmy pleaded

"He sent them to the director's office and went off to find Anthony but I assume that he will deal with them on his own later." Ducky explained.

"Find Tony?" Jimmy questioned.

"Anthony ran off after the accusations were made." Ducky explained.

"Those jerks! I am not going to allow this!" Jimmy snapped running from the room.

* * *

Gibbs sat beside Tony on the younger man's couch. He had managed to get his agent calmed down but he was still quite upset. Tony sat with a box on his lap. Gibbs was holding the baby blanket and teddy bear that Anthony had removed from the box. The blanket as made from a soft and luxurious fabric. That Gibbs assumed his SFA had ordered from some fancy Italian company. The teddy bear was equally impressive but this one was likely from England. It was clear that Tony had adored that little girl and wanted nothing but to give her the best. After a while, Tony handed him a worn and tear stained photograph.

"This is Mollie." Tony said.

"Oh Tony she was gorgeous." Gibbs gasped, studying the picture of the tiny girl that looked just like Anthony except with blonde hair. In the photograph she was sitting in her crib, smiling up at the camera. She wore pink OSU onesie and red booties. She even had little OSU bows in her hair.

"That was the last time I saw her alive." Tony admitted.

"Wow, Tony I am so sorry." Gibbs replied, placing his hand on his son's shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: Even after the apologies. Gibbs and Jimmy will still be Tony's greatest supports. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thnaks for reading.**


	7. Loss Of Trust

Gibbs being by his side calmed Tony's nerves fairly quickly but he was still hurting. He was barely pulling himself out of the depression, over having to relive Mollie's death and now the team had betrayed him. Maybe betrayal was a little extreme but, they had still hurt him in an unimaginable way. What hurt even more was they did not treat Gibbs that way, when they learned about Shannon and Kelly. Bishop didn't really count since it was common knowledge before she joined the team but McGee and Abby were different stories. McGee had been so sympathetic and understanding when he found out and Abby had done everything but learning black magic to bring Shannon and Kelly back from the dead. Needless to say being accused of lying and treated so poorly for not revealing the truth sooner. It stung with an intensity that he could not quite explain. He heard a knock on the door and even though he was not up for visitors. He still got up to answer. He checked through the peephole and saw that McGee, Abby, and Bishop were standing on the other side. He certainly did not want to talk to them but he was also afraid of what Gibbs would do. If he found out that Tony was too traumatized to even acknowledge the team. So he reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey guys" Tony greeted.

"Oh Tony! We are so... so... so sorry!" Abby cried pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah Tony we really should have forgiven you." McGee added.

"So can you forgive us?" Bishop asked.

"Don't act like apologizing was your idea. I know that Vance threatened to fire you if you didn't. I have been on the other side more than once. I also know that he told you my story and now you feel terrible. Because it is in fact true." Tony retorted.

"So you don't forgive us?" Abby asked.

"But we could get fired." Bishop reminded.

"Yeah and we really are sorry." McGee added.

"No I will forgive you but not to protect your asses. I could care less about that. You never care when I get chewed out. I forgive you because I know that in our line of work, grudges are a terrible idea. Because we could die at any time." Tony corrected.

"So you are forgiving us?" Bishop questioned.

"Yeah I am confused too." McGee agreed.

"Of course he forgives us! Oh Tony I know that you could!" Abby cried.

"I do forgive you but it is going to be a long time before I can trust you guys again. What you did hurt me more than you can imagine. The fact that you think I am that petty and selfish. That I would make up a dead kid. Just to get closer to Gibbs. That you could not understand why I kept it a secret for so long. The way I was treated was despicable and it will be a while before I can trust you again. So you can tell Vance I forgave you but just know that you hurt me." Tony clarified.

"We really are sorry." Abby cooed.

"Yeah you really need to relax." McGee agreed.

"Guys we are out of trouble. Let's leave it at that." Bishop instructed.

"See this is why I can't trust you guys! All you care about is yourselves! I told you that I had a daughter who was murdered and all you care about is why I didn't tell you sooner! Then you come to apologize strictly to get out of trouble! You know what! Just to satisfy you! I will tell you why I never told you before! It is because any time I as much as think about Mollie! It is like my heart got run over by a fucking semi truck! I spent the last three days in bed! Having to force myself to get up to use the bathroom! Because I was so broken by the memories! Jimmy knew because he talked me out of killing myself once but none of you ever cared enough! OK! Are you satisfied?! Now get off my property before I call the police!" Tony yelled.

"Tony we..." McGee started.

"Didn't he tell ya to get lost?!" Gibbs demanded.

"But Gibbs..." Abby pleaded.

"Get lost or I will see to it that all of you clean the bathrooms every taco Tuesday for the rest of your careers!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Needless to say the team took Gibbs's threat seriously and, they were out of sight before anybody could even blink. Gibbs slammed the door shut and Tony just stood there frozen and shell shocked. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and he instantly relaxed. He turned and faced his boss. Gibbs's face showed understanding and compassion but Tony was just to hurt.

"Tony I..." Gibbs started.

"I'm going to bed." Tony sighed, shoving past him.

* * *

Gibbs watched with a heavy heart as Tony slammed the door to his bedroom. He hated how much his son was hurting right now. He had wanted to have something in common with his team but not this. Nobody should have to endure the loss of a child. The teams treatment of him was even more soul crushing. He wondered if Tony would ever be able to trust the team again and what would happen to the team if he couldn't. He knew that he could not let this slide. If he ever wanted Tony to be even semi trusting. He had to deal with the team and he had to do it fast. He walked over and knocked on Tony's door.

"I said I wanted to be alone." Tony muttered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I going out." Gibbs explained.

"Don't worry about me." Tony sighed.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Gibbs instructed.

"I won't" Tony assured.

"I know but I have to say it." Gibbs reminded.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs and Jimmy deal with the team in the next chapter. Don't worry the team will be redeemed but it will still be a while before Tony can trust them again. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Anytime

Tony absolutely despised how helpless he was feeling. It had been a long time since he had fallen apart this bad. Not really since that time when Gibbs was in Mexico. He had his struggles pretty regularly but for the most part he could power through. He wasn't sure if it was seeing Elijah's body in the same condition as Mollie's or the team's reaction to his revelation but, something was certainly impacting him greatly. Gibbs had left and he had gone back to bed. He had left Mollie's things in the living room but he didn't have the strength to go and get them. Hopefully Gibbs would be back soon and be able to bring the box to him. He hated that he was so helpless and pathetic that he couldn't even leave his room but that was the way that he was feeling. He heard a soft knocking on the front door and buried his face in the pillow. The knocking became louder and he buried himself further under the blanket and pillows. After a while the knocking became frantic and Tony could hear Breena screaming from outside. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the front door. He saw Breena standing on the other side holding Tori close to her chest.

"Oh Tony! Thank God! I was this close to calling 911!" Breena cried.

"I didn't want to be bothered." Tony sighed.

"I'm sorry but Jimmy called and told me that you were having a rough day and I thought that you could excuse sometime with Tori. If you are up to it, that is." Breena explained.

"I am always up to spend time with Tori." Tony assured.

"Great" Breena replied.

* * *

Tony walked over with Breena and sat down beside her on the couch. Breena placed Tori into his arms and the baby instantly began to giggle and coo. He couldn't help but notice how much Tori had grown since the last time he had seen her. Jimmy had mentioned that she was starting to pull herself up and could take a couple of steps. As long as she was holding onto something. Mollie was able to sit up and had attempted to crawl a couple of times, when she died. Words could not express how much he hated that she could not grow up. He tried to fight it but a couple of tears ended up falling from his eyes and splashing on Tori's head.

"Oh Tony if this is too much for you. I can take her home." Breena offered.

"No it's fine. It's fine." Tony sobbed.

"You're crying." Breena remarked.

"I never got to see her like this. She just stopped at four months." Tony sobbed.

"I know that it will never be the same but you can watch Tori grow. You can come over whenever or, me or Jimmy could bring her over here." Breena explained.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"I wish that I could do something for you. I cannot imagine what you must be feeling." Breena replied.

"Be glad that you don't know and pray that you never do." Tony replied.

"I do every day." Breena assured.

"You are a beuatiful girl Tori and I am so happy hat I know you." Tony told the baby, kissing her on the head.

"Aghhhhh!" Tori cooed.

* * *

Normally Gibbs tried to avoid intervening in the team's squabbles. They were all adults and federal agents. If they couldn't defend themselves, against their teammates. How could the defend themselves from criminals? However he could not let this thing with Tony slide. It horrified him that Tony was not treated with the same respect. He had been when they learned about Shannon and Kelly. He couldn't let this slide. He couldn't risk Tony enduring any further emotional pain and damage. The team had lived up to their promise and apologized. So he knew that Leon would let them back in the office, without much questioning. He arrived to headquarters and stormed up to the bullpen. He was too furious to deal with the elevator. He got up to the bullpen and saw that Abby was sitting in Tony's chair, sipping a Caf-Pow and laughing at something that McGee had said.

"You mind telling me what the hell happened at Tony's apartment?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He wouldn't accept our apology." Bishop explained

"He accepted your apology! He just said that he was going to have a hard time trusting you!" Gibbs spat.

"He was still being petty." McGee argued.

"Petty?! How would you feel if Tony had treated you this way?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony would never treat us like that." Abby remarked.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony would never assume that we were lying and go off on us." Abby clarified.

"So why did you treat him that way?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because well..." Bishop stammered.

"Because he is Tony and he is not like you?" Gibbs suspected.

"I guess." McGee admitted.

"No! That is the case and it is not OK! You cannot treat your teammates that way! Especially knowing that Tony would NEVER treat you like that! Further more why the hell did I have to kick you out? Why didn't you respect Tony?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Because you are our boss." Bishop explained.

"Well Tony is the boss when I am not around! So you had better listen to him!" Gibbs snapped.

"Why are you treating us like this?" Abby questioned.

"Because you really hurt Tony! You made him cry!" Gibbs shouted.

"Tony cried?" McGee asked.

"Yes and this is after he could finally get himself out of bed after three days." Gibbs replied.

"Oh God" McGee gasped.

"Exactly!" Gibbs spat.

"Do you think he would trust me sooner if I offered a sincere apology? Not one that was ordered by the director?" McGee asked.

"Won't know unless you try." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: At least McGee gets it. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Understanding and Bonding

After much consideration, Tony decided to go back to work the following day. He was still struggling with the incident and harboring resent for the team but he knew that he could not hide forever. He had tried that after Mollie died and it had very nearly destroyed him. He had to pick of the pieces and get on with his life. No matter how much it hurt him. He dressed and made his way to the office. He pulled into his spot. He got out of his car and noticed that McGee was leaning against his hybrid, waiting for him.

"Good morning Tony." McGee greeted.

"Morning, McGee." Tony replied.

"Tony listen about yesterday. I am sorry, really truly sorry. From the bottom of my heart. This has nothing to do with the director. Gibbs talked to us and pointed out what we had done wrong. I feel terrible and I am sorry." McGee apologized.

"That's the thing, Probie. Gibbs had to point it out. Again I accept your apology but you will never feel my pain. At least I hope that you don't. Anyway like I said it is going to take a while for me to trust you again." Tony explained.

"How long?" McGee asked.

"I don't know Probie. I wish I could tell you but this kind of loss. It's hard to explain. Talk to Gibbs. He doesn't talk a lot but he knows and I really can't deal with it right now." Tony explained.

"Yeah I will and again I am sorry." McGee replied.

"Thanks Probie" Tony replied.

* * *

While Tony was having his interaction with McGee. Gibbs was down in autopsy with Ducky. Jimmy had called and said that Breena was having car trouble and he was going to be late. So Gibbs had offered to help Ducky set up for the day. It worked out because he needed to have a chat with his old friend and it was best that the topic remained private. Even though Tony's secret was out in the open now. He still wanted to maintain some privacy for his son.

"Something troubling you Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Tony" Gibbs replied.

"Aw yes, it is quite the tragic tale, isn't it?" Ducky asked.

"You have no idea." Gibbs agreed.

"You are right I do not. What about it is troubling you so deeply, that you would seek my advice? As you have lived through the same tragedy." Ducky asked.

"Tony told me that Tessie used to knock him around." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear" Ducky sighed.

"He said that she beat the hell out of him a lot." Gibbs replied.

"Truth be told I always had my suspicions about Anthony having a history of abuse." Ducky admitted.

"Me too but I figured it was just that bastard father of his." Gibbs replied.

"As did I." Ducky agreed.

"I just wonder how Tessie could beat on Tony. He's a cop and she was just a drug addict. Why didn't he stop her?" Gibbs asked.

"My suspicion is that like in most cases of domestic abuse. The abuser had a strong psychological grip on her victim. In Anthony's case he could not fight back. Because he knew that if he did, he could accidentally harm the baby." Ducky explained.

"But Tony had been a cop for several years by this point. He should have known how to apprehend a pregnant woman." Gibbs remarked.

"I am sure that he was but you know as well as I do. That even the most seasoned and well intended cops, can make mistakes. Especially if the woman fights back hard." Ducky explained.

"So basically she was a piece of work who manipulated and tormented Tony and more than likely would have done the same to Mollie. If she wasn't already?" Gibbs observed.

"I am afraid that, that is exactly the case." Ducky concurred.

* * *

Jimmy ended up inviting Tony over for dinner that night and he gratefully accepted. Breena made a delicious chicken parm. Then left him completely floored, when she said that she did not have an ounce of Italian in her nor had she ever been to Italy. After the meal Jimmy and Breena went out for a walk and allowed Tony to watch Tori. He rocked her in his arms and sang to her until she fell asleep. Once he was sure that she was out. He carefully lowered her into he crib and then returned to his seat in the rocking chair. That's where he remained until he heard Jimmy and Breena come inside and make their way up to Tori's room.

"Is she asleep?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Did she go down easy?" Breena asked.

"Very easily" Tony agreed.

"How do you do it? Normally she screams her head off for hours." Breena remarked.

"She likes it when you sing "You Are My Sunshine" in Italian." Tony replied.

"I told you that I don't know anything about Italy past my chicken Parmesan recipe and I stole that from my college roommate." Breena reminded.

"I actually have a book of lullabies in Italian. I bought it for Mollie and I just never got rid of it but if you want it. I would be more than happy to give it to you." Tony explained.

"You don't have to do that." Breena argued.

"No I insist." Tony replied.

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" Jimmy asked.

"It is fine." Tony assured.

"In that case thank you very much." Breena replied.

"Yes it is a very generous gift." Jimmy agreed

"It's no problem. I love Tori." Tony assured.

* * *

All day McGee was haunted by Tony's words and the hurt in his eyes. Over the thirteen years that he had been working with Tony. The two of them had been through hell and back, and he had never seen Tony this broken. Not even after Kate, Jenny, and Mike died. Not even after Ziva left and ripped Tony's heart out with her. Tony was right, he could not imagine the pain of losing a child and prayed that he would never have to. Still he wished that he could understand. So that maybe, just maybe. He could help turn Tony around. Then he remembered what Tony had said to him. About how he couldn't talk about it right now but that he should go to Gibbs. So that's exactly what he did. That night he met Delilah for dinner and then made his way to his boss's house. It was half past twenty one hundred, when he slowly made his way down Gibbs's basement steps.

"What brings you here, McGee? You never come." Gibbs questioned.

"Tony told me that you were the only one who understood." McGee explained.

"I am the only one close to you and him who understands but not the only one." Gibbs corrected.

"I know but I need your help." McGee replied.

"Tony and I have been through hell. The worst pain that you can imagine. It makes Delilah being paralyzed look like a hang nail. There is nothing that you can do for him. There is nothing that you can do for me. Just be there and understand. That is all anyone can do." Gibbs explained.

"When will he be able to trust me, again?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, McGee. I am sorry." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After getting home from the Palmer's. Tony put his leftovers in the fridge and then fed Kate and Ziva their fish food. For a while he just watched them swim. They were so beautiful, so free, so innocent. He wished that he could just be like them. After a while all the food was gone and the fish stopped swimming and began to rest. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the bookshelf, picked up the lullaby book and placed it with his gun and badge on the counter. Much like the past four nights. His mind was racing and he knew that he would never get to sleep. He ended up opening his laptop and getting online. He was shocked to see that he had an email alert for his old AOL address. He had gotten his current gmail address around the time he joined NCIS. He only kept the AOL account, to keep in contact with a few old friends, whom he never seemed to get around to giving the new address to. He opened the account. Hoping that it was an old frat buddy of his who had been living overseas for years and only had limited internet access. Instead it was a strange address that seemed familiar but he could not put his finger on where he knew it from. He clicked on the link and the email popped open. What he saw caused his heart to leap out of his chest.

" _You never could leave well enough alone, could you? Pretty funny that Elijah died the same way as our little bastard. He was my perfect cousin's baby but that is not important. What is important is that I am out of jail. Of course you know I only got eighteen months for what's her name. Anyway I did end up back in jail. For punching a cop. Funny isn't it? I got more time for hitting somebody than I did for killing my daughter. I had broken up with Doug and couldn't get my special deal. Well guess what? We are back together and so I can kill all the babies I want and get off Scott free. Why? Because every male in Doug's family is a judge and Doug would have been but he got a TBI serving our country. While your pussy ass was playing football and being a playboy. Anyway I can get off so easy. It isn't even funny. So when dozens if not hundreds of Marines are burying their children and weeping. I want you to know. That it is all your fault and yours alone." SweetTessie_

* * *

 **A/N: Things are really starting to get intense. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Falling

Thanks to that email it was another sleepless night for Tony and he was still viably shaken the next morning. Even though he was exhausted and drained. He still went into work, because he knew if he missed anymore work over this ordeal. He would be entering world of psych evaluations, therapy sessions, meetings with the director, and God only knows how much time he would be on leave. That was the absolute last thing he wanted. He hated the idea of being probed and evaluated that much. Being on psychiatric leave from NCIS was the mental health equivalent of a colonoscopy. Which with his luck Gibbs would make him get over his leave. Enough about his hatred of probing both physical and mental. He needed to go to work. Because he needed to show the email to Gibbs. Knowing that Gibbs was completely inept when it came to technology. He printed out the email and shoved it into his pack. Along with his other things and made his way out the door. Thanks to his stressful night and morning. He was over an hour late to work. On top of that Gibbs was not present. Only McGee and Bishop were sitting at there desks.

"Well, well look who finally showed up." Bishop mocked under her breath.

"Morning Probies, sorry I am late. I had a rough night." Tony explained, ignoring Bishop's remarked.

"Out drinking I bet." Bishop scoffed.

"Gibbs will be here soon. He took Ducky to the eye doctor." McGee explained.

"Is Jimmy here?" Tony asked.

"He should be." McGee replied.

"Show up late and then going down to goof off with his friend. The mark of a real professional. He really shouldn't be the SFA." Bishop remarked.

"Shut up! You are the one who is unprofessional! You are attacking your co-worker for no reason! Why the hell do you refuse to believe that what he is feeling is real!" McGee snapped.

"Because he is clearly lying!" Bishop shot back.

"I'm going to talk to Jimmy, make sure Gibbs sees this." Tony murmured tossing the paper on Gibbs's desk and storming out of the room.

* * *

Gibbs arrived to work and instantly knew that something was very wrong. He walked over to his desk and found the email that Tony had received the night before. He had to pop a couple of Tums, just to get through reading it. The words were purely horrifying and they only go worse. That bitch thought that it was funny that she had murdered Mollie. In a fit of rage he punched the top of his desk and caused the entire thing to shake. Still fuming he looked up and saw that Tony was not at his desk.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He's with Jimmy. He seemed upset about..." McGee started.

"He went into whiny baby mode and stormed off to autopsy." Bishop interrupted.

"Bishop we do not interrupt! McGee elevator!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

McGee rose from his desk and followed Gibbs to the elevator. He could not believe that Bishop was still acting so cruelly. If she was doing it in front of Gibbs, that meant that she really felt that way. The two men stepped into the elevator and Gibbs pulled the emergency lever down.

"What the hell was that about?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony showed up late to work. He was extremely upset and then Bishop started attacking him. He left that note on your desk and stormed off to autopsy." McGee explained.

"Shit!" Gibbs bellowed, kicking the elevator wall.

"I know how can she treat Tony that way?" McGee asked.

"I don't know but we have some big problems now and we do not need any petty behavior." Gibbs explained.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"That thing that Tony left on my desk. It was an email. His ex is out of prison. She murdered Tony's daughter, Mollie and that kid Elijah. Now she is going to start murdering the baby's of Marines. All to hurt Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Shit" McGee gasped, sliding down to the floor.

* * *

Gibbs turned off the emergency lever and the elevator doors slid open. The first sound he heard was his desk phone ringing. He rushed over to his desk and picked up the phone. The words he heard caused his heart to leap and his stomach to drop. Tessie had already struck. He hung up, and had to take several breaths before he could compose himself.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs called shakily.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"It was a baby found in a dumpster with his father's Marine's ID around his neck. Similar condition to Elijah and... and Mollie." Gibbs explained.

"Elijah anyway." Bishop muttered.

"Bishop gas up the truck! McGee get Ducky and Jimmy!" Gibbs ordered.

"Should I go get Tony too?" McGee asked.

"No he is far too close to this case." Gibbs replied.

"Whatever, I still say that he is just being lazy." Bishop scoffed.

"One more remark and you are off the team!" Gibbs warned.

"Because that's fair" Bishop murmured under her breath.

* * *

Tony woke up on the couch in Jimmy and Ducky's office and, found that he was alone. Figuring that Jimmy had just gone to lunch or something. He put his shoes back on and made his way back upstairs. He arrived to the bullpen and found that it was empty. Confused his got back into the elevator and made his way up to Vance's office.

"You are looking better than when I last saw you." Vance commented.

"I am feeling better." Tony lied.

"That's good to hear. Now what can I do for you, Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Where's the rest of my team?" Tony asked.

"At a crime scene." Vance replied.

"Why didn't they wake me?" Tony asked.

"You are too close to the case. The suspect that it was Tessie." Vance explained.

"Great an innocent baby is already dead. Why couldn't she have just killed me. I don't want to live anymore, anyway." Tony sobbed.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Vance replied, standing, walking around his desk and embracing a now sobbing Tony.

* * *

 **A/N: How many lives will be lost before Tessie is caught? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Mental Health Leave

Tony could feel Vance move him over to his office couch and help him sit down. He hated falling apart like this, especially in front of the director. Jackie Vance had been shot in front of the director and died in surgery and he had managed to keep his mask up, in the office. Mollie had been gone sixteen years and Tony could not keep himself together. Gibbs never fell apart about Kelly around people. Well maybe Ducky or Mike Franks but that was different. They were old and trusted friends. Tony and Vance got along OK but they were far from close friends.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop." Tony sobbed.

"Tony you don't need to stop crying and you certainly don't need to apologize." Vance assured.

"Yes I do! You kept it together!" Tony cried.

"I did not keep it together so well after Jackie died and besides losing your child is far worse than losing your spouse. I would have died if I lost Jared or Kayla." Vance explained.

"Gibbs doesn't lose it." Tony commented.

"He doesn't fall apart when he is working but he has fallen apart." Vance corrected.

"I am at work." Tony reminded.

"You are at your office but you are not working." Vance clarified.

"Yeah because I am so fucked up, I can't go into the field." Tony scoffed.

"Nobody in your situation is OK." Vance stated.

* * *

Leon Vance held Tony in his arms as he sobbed uncontrollably. He had known about Mollie since he became director and he never saw him fall apart like this. In fact he had never really seen Tony fall apart at all. He had seen him get down a few times and wondered if the grief over Mollie had anything to do with it. Normally Tony would go to Gibbs or Jimmy when he needed a shoulder to cry on. He was shocked to learn that Tony had only recently told Gibbs about Mollie. Jimmy had known for years and truth be told besides Gibbs, Jimmy was the best person to know. Vance looked down and Tony was still inconsolable. It became obvious to the director that the MCRT, Senior Field Agent had no business being in the field. He had missed almost a full week of work over his breakdown and now that he was back. He was still in bad shape. He needed some mental health time to pull himself together.

"Gibbs" Tony whimpered.

"Do you need Gibbs? Because I bet that they will be back soon." Vance offered reassuringly.

"Need him now." Tony sniffed.

"I will call and see where they are but we need to have a talk first." Vance replied.

"What about? Am I fired?" Tony asked.

"You are not fired but I do want you to take psychiatric leave. You will start today and you will meet with an NCIS appointed therapist three times a week. The therapist will evaluate you weekly and hand me your reports directly. The only person who will be permitted to see your file, besides your therapist, and myself is Gibbs. It will be like this until the therapist, Gibbs, and myself deem you well enough to return to the field. I am sure that Gibbs will insist on having you stay with him until you are recovered. So I would be prepared for that." Vance explained.

"Great I am too crazy to work and have to be an imposition on Gibbs. Just fire me now. They will say that I am too broken." Tony sniffed.

"You are not crazy you are hurting and if you get help. You can get through this." Vance assured.

"I am still going to be imposing on Gibbs. Even if I don't stay with him, because of me they are an agent short." Tony explained.

"You will never be an imposition on me." Gibbs assured entering the office.

* * *

Tony stood in his apartment and debated what he to bring. He didn't want to take up too much space in Gibbs's house but he also knew that he would be gone for a while. His goldfish and the box of Mollie's things were definitely going. As well as his favorite suits and outfits. His laptop and portable DVD player as well. He just needed to decide what DVD's and books to bring. He made a mental note to get Gibbs to stop by Best Buy and grab a small television for Gibbs's guestroom. Finally he made his decisions. He loaded his clothes into his rolling suitcase, his DVDs and books into his duffle bag, grabbed his laptop and DVD player cases and made his way downstairs. He loaded them into his car, locked it and went back upstairs. He went down the hall to his neighbor June's house and told her that she could have any food he had in his kitchen. Her husband was deployed, her eldest son had just been cleared of cancer and now the younger boy was having serious health problems. On top of that she was in the middle of a tiresome pregnancy. He let her into the apartment, grabbed Mollie's things, and made his way back downstairs. He came back up one last time with plans of helping June carrying her things back to her apartment, before bringing the fish downstairs.

"God bless you Tony. This will help so much." June said, as they walked down the hall carrying bags of food.

"It is no trouble at all." Tony assured.

"So is work taking you away? If so please stay safe. I don't know how I would explain to Seth and Dane if anything happened to you." June questioned.

"No I am going to be uh staying with a friend for a while." Tony explained.

"Are you sick?" June asked.

"No it's just I am missing her a lot lately and nobody wants me to be alone." Tony explained.

"Mollie?" June asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I am sorry, I cannot imagine what you are going through." June explained.

"It's rough but I was doing really well... until this week anyway." Tony explained.

"Well I hope that your friend will help you out and you get better soon." June replied.

"Me too... Me too." Tony sighed.

* * *

Breena Palmer left the babysitters apartment, buckled Victoria into her cars-seat, and climbed into her car. She looked into her rear-view mirror and backed out of the driveway. She looked at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. She should have time to stop by the grocery store and have Jimmy's favorite diner ready not to long after he got home. She managed to keep her grocery run quick, which was always a miracle when you had a baby with you. She got back to her car and found something in her windshield wiper. She cursed under her breath thinking that it was a ticket. She had to park at an angle. The person beside her had parked poorly and that was the closest regular space. She picked up the piece of paper and was shocked to see that it was a photograph. More specifically a picture of Tony at the park with Victoria last summer. She flipped it over and looked at the back. What she read caused her to feel sick to her stomach and her body to tremble.

" _You really should find more responsible babysitters. This man couldn't even keep his own child alive. Do you really expect him to keep your brat safe?" The Trio_

* * *

 **A/N: You knew about Tessie and Doug but, who is the third member of the trio? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Targets

The words that she had just read terrified Breena. She had heard of things like this happening. Between Jimmy's line of work and the near constant stories on television and the internet but she never imagined that it would happen to her. She never in a million years thought that somebody would target her child. Jimmy was so careful to keep them safe and she took precautions as well. Now her sweet little baby was being targeted by three people. She looked back at the picture and the nausea worsened. This was not a picture taken by Jimmy, herself, or anybody they knew. Jimmy and her were out of town that day and Tony had been keeping her. He took her to the park alone and did not see anybody who knew both him and Victoria. Somebody had been tracking them five months ago. She read the words again and that's when it hit her. The people targeting Tori were the same people who had killed Mollie all those years ago. Now they were targeting Victoria. Unable to move Breena fell to the ground. Somehow she managed to hold on to Victoria but her groceries ended up scattered across the floor. Her entire body shook as she withdrew her phone from her pocket and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy it's me."

"Breena! I am on my way home. I will see you soon."

"Jimmy I need you. It's an emergency."

"Is Victoria OK?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you?"

"At the Food Lion down the street from my dad's office. I was going to make a special dinner but then this happened and I just can't."

"I will be right there, just hang tight. Do you need me to call 911 or anything?"

"No I need your team. I will explain later."

"Alright"

* * *

Tony turned on the news and leaned back in Gibbs's guest bed. He had to admit that he did like the big, fluffy queen sized bed that Gibbs had in his guestroom. When this ordeal was over he would have to look into getting a larger bed and maybe a bigger place. The luxurious accommodations that Gibbs provided were about the only upsides to all of this. For the most part the news was pretty boring. The same stories he had been hearing for weeks and months. He was about to fall asleep when he heard an ominous piano tune and saw the breaking news banner flash just across the television.

" _This is Sonia Tucker from ZNN with a breaking news update. Just a warning this story is quite disturbing and some images are graphic. Please send children out of the room. If you are sensitive or squeamish be warned. A serial kidnapper/killer is targeting children of Marines and Naval Officers. In the past twenty four hours five infants have been reported missing. Two of whom have been found dead with their parent's ID's around their necks. This is just days after Little Elijah Bowman was discovered dead in the dumpster behind his mother's apartment. Though Elijah's body was in identical condition to the other two babies it is unknown if the cases are related. Though Elijah's mother did work in the Commissary on Quantico. If you have any information please contact either your local law enforcement officers or NCIS. More after this break..."_

* * *

Tony bolted up in the bed. This couldn't be happening. That bitch couldn't really have taken that many children in one day. It was just one child when he left that morning. At least he thought that it was. Even more disturbing if NCIS was not any closer to solving the case than they were when he left. If five children had been taken in twenty four hours and more than likely killed. How many innocent lives would be lost before this ordeal was over? Would any Marines or Naval Officers have children left by the end?

* * *

Jimmy pulled into the Food Lion parking lot and discovered Breena sitting in the backseat of her Mini Van cradling Tori in her arms. She was crying hysterically and looked as though her entire world had come crashing down. He rushed over and carefully removed Victoria from Breena's arms. He gently shook Breena's shoulder until she jumped and screamed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jimmy apologized.

"Oh Jimmy it's really bad." Breena sobbed, handing Jimmy the note.

* * *

Jimmy read the note and instantly understood why Breena was so upset. He wanted to run away and cry but he had to be strong for Breena. He had to be professional in all of this. What he needed to do was get Breena calmed down and take her to NCIS to give a statement. The entire family would be in need of protection detail but that would need to be handled by NCIS. Since he didn't have the car-seat in his car today. He put Tori into her seat in the back of Breena's car and then helped Breena into the passenger seat. He got into the driver's seat and made his way to NCIS, praying that it was not too late

* * *

A group of three adults sat at the small cafe next to the Food Lion, and watched the scene unfold. The group consisted of two males and one woman. One of the men and the woman were years younger than the other man. They were also clearly a couple. The couple was Tessie and Doug O'Healy. The other man was a man known very well by Jimmy and everybody at NCIS. The man waved in an innocent and friendly manner, as Jimmy drove past. After the Palmer's drove past, the trio stood and walked inside the cafe. Tessie paid with cash and then the group exited. They got into their rented black SUV and headed towards headquarters. A small apartment less than a mile from Tony's building. It was time to fine their next target...

* * *

 **A/N: Will the trio be caught before it is too late? Any guesses on the third member of the trio? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Vulnerabilities

Seeing the news report on the missing and murdered children left Tony feeling raw and vulnerable. He wished that Gibbs was around but he was off working the case. The team was already short an agent. Because of him. Because he couldn't put his past behind him and move on. Gibbs worked cases involving drug dealers and murdered children. Why couldn't he deal with murdered children? Sure he was more than likely directly involved with this particular case but Gibbs had worked countless cases involving the Reynosa Cartel. He really should just power through and go back to work but Vance had put him on "Psycho Leave". He wanted desperately to go somewhere but Gibbs had taken his keys and the keys to Jack's challenger. He had also locked the doors to both cars, parked them in the garage, and locked both garage doors. The big door you drove through and the little door that led from the garage to the kitchen. Tony couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs's guns were even still on this planet anymore or if Gibbs had somehow launched them into space. Why was everybody treating him like a glass doll? Oh yeah because he was a fucking lunatic. He turned off the TV and climbed under the bed. It was a tight and uncomfortable fit but he needed to get away from the world. He buried his face in the scratchy carpet and started to cry. He really wished that he was not alone right now. He hated being alone. He hated Tessie for seemingly sentencing him to a lifetime of loneliness. He hated that judge that got her off. He hated the lawyer who allowed her custody. He hated Doug for being so selfish. That a dead kid, who wasn't even his. Was better than a living child. He hated himself for leaving Mollie alone with them. In a way he hated Mollie for dying. He knew that she could not have helped her death. She was just a tiny baby murdered by heartless monsters. Still he felt like she was being selfish for just dying.

* * *

Jimmy held Breena close as they sat in director Vance's office. She had calmed down somewhat but was still extremely upset. The note had been turned over to Abby and the Palmer's were awaiting an agent to arrive and take them to a safe house. McGee had gone to collect the Palmer's things from their house. Jimmy looked down at Victoria who was cooing and wiggling in the director's arms. It horrified him that three people wanted to kill her. She had done no wrong and neither had Tony. It broke his heart that he could not protect his family. Even if he was an agent they would never let him work a case that he was so close to.

"Oh Jimmy what are we going to do?" Breena asked.

"We are going to the safe house and we are going to be under protection detail." Jimmy explained.

"I know but nothing is guaranteed. What if something happens to our baby?" Breena asked.

"Don't think like that. We can't afford to think like that." Jimmy reminded.

"I know but who would target us and why would they know about Tony?" Breena asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." Vance replied.

* * *

Even though they were in the middle of a crucial nightmare of a case. Gibbs decided to run home and check on Tony. He swung by Tony's favorite burger joint and ordered him the special that he liked so much. A bacon cheddar burger, large fries, and a cherry vanilla Dr. Pepper. He set the food down on the counter and went upstairs in search of his son. He pushed the door to the guest-room open. He did not see his boy lying on the bed.

"Tony?!" Gibbs called frantically

"What?" Tony asked pulling himself out from under the bed.

"What are you doing under there?" Gibbs asked.

"I saw the report on ZNN. I know that people are killing kids. It's probably Tessie and it is probably all my fault." Tony explained.

"How in the hell is it your fault?" Gibbs demanded.

"Oh come on boss. You know that it's Tessie or a goon of hers." Tony explained.

"I know that much but how the hell is it your fault that your ex is a psycho?" Gibbs demanded.

"I should have done something sooner." Tony explained.

"Tony! She got off from murdering a baby because a judge liked her. What could you have done? I guess that you could have killed her. Of course that would have made her the victim and landed you in prison. So what good would that do?" Gibbs asked.

"Those kids would be safe. Mollie may still be here." Tony explained.

"Don't get me wrong. My heart breaks for those children but I could never blame you. I never could fault you." Gibbs explained.

"What about Mollie?" Tony asked.

"She'd probably be in the system right now." Gibbs explained.

"I hate this so much. It's a nightmare." Tony sniffed.

"I hate it too but I will get justice for those children and Mollie... and you." Gibbs vowed

* * *

Breena sat on the bed at the safe house. It was a small two bedroom apartment. Tori's nursery was more of a glorified closet but they were safe, or at least NCIS said that they were. Breena knew that NCIS was doing their best to protect them. She also knew that nothing was guaranteed. She stood and walked over to the window. She looked down at the street. She watched as cars rushed by. This street was busier than the street the family lived on but not a far cry from the loud city street she lived on when she was in college. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something peculiar and disturbing. A black SUV. Granted SUV's were common vehicle's and black cars were popular but she instantly recognized this car. She had seen it parked at the cafe next to Food Lion, it had been at the doctor's office when she was taking Tori for her last checkup and she had seen it a few times over the past few months. She hadn't really thought too much of it. The DC area was far from small but Breena's travel radius had greatly shrunk since the birth of her daughter and she tended to see the same people on a fairly regular basis. After the days events she was paranoid. She didn't want to scream. So she ran next door to where the agents were staying and pounded on the door until an exhausted looking Agent Menendez opened the door.

"What can I do for ya Breena?" Carlos asked.

"There's an SUV outside. I saw it at the store and I've been seeing it since this summer. It's probably nothing but please I am so scared." Breena pleaded.

"Hey it's my job to protect you. I will check it out." Carlos replied.

"Check what out?" Agent Fillmore asked.

"Breena saw a suspicious vehicle. I am going to check it out. You go over and stay close to Breena and Tori." Carlos explained.

* * *

 **A/N: NCIS knows about the car now but are they any closer to catching "The Trio"? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Take Five

Gibbs was struggling to keep his composure, and contain his frustration and concern. This case would have been painful enough without Tony's revelation. He hated working cases with children, they brought back horrible memories of Kelly. Now he would forever be associating cases like this with two little angel's. On top of the grief for Mollie, was his great concern for Tony. It unnerved him coming home and finding his son hiding under the bed. He hated that seeing the news report had upset Tony so that he felt the need to hide away. He wished that he could be at home comforting his boy but instead he was stuck searching for a maniac. Before aforementioned maniac caused any harm to the Palmer family.

"This case is going to be the death of me!" McGee groaned.

"And it doesn't help that we are one agent short." Bishop added.

"McGee take five, Bishop cool it!" Gibbs hissed.

"Thanks boss." McGee replied.

"Seriously? What is your deal?" Bishop asked after McGee left.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Why are you letting Tony get away with this?" Bishop asked.

"What is your deal?" Gibbs questioned.

"I am sick of the favoritism. I am sick of boy's clubs. I honestly thought that NCIS was better than this but I guess that the "good old boys" just can't change." Bishop explained.

"This isn't a boys club. If Tony were treating you poorly, I would see to it that he were dealt with. In fact I would come down harder on him, because he is the SFA and he should know better." Gibbs explained.

"Work this case as two man team. I am done here. You know where to reach me when you wise up. If not well it's been good working with you. Until now." Bishop scoffed.

* * *

Gibbs was completely dumbfounded, as he watched Bishop storm off. He had no idea what had gotten into her. He had no idea why was so adamant that Tony were making up the loss of his child. Of course Bishop's behavior had been quite peculiar in general lately. Normally he would do a little investigating into her personal life, but right now he was dealing with his own ordeal.

"Thanks boss, I feel a lot better." McGee said, reentering the bullpen.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"You give Bishop a breather too?" McGee asked.

"No she left. Don't know if she will be back. She is pissed at me and hates Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Dang" McGee replied.

"Let's not worry about her. Let's worry about this case. Before anymore innocent lives are lost and before they can hurt the Palmer's." Gibbs explained.

"Agreed" McGee replied.

* * *

Jimmy was beginning to wonder why he even bothered coming into work that day. He couldn't concentrate on anything. All he could think about were his girls. While he was dealing with the third body, the night before. Breena had seen a strange SUV parked outside the apartment. She had seen it around for months and never thought much of it. Carlos had gone to check it out but before he could ask any questions the driver had sped away. Had somebody really been stalking his family for that long? What if the occupants of the SUV had seen Breena looking out the window and was coming for her?

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called.

"What is it Dr. Mallard? Another case?" Jimmy asked.

"No I am concerned for you." Ducky replied.

"I am worried about Breena." Jimmy admitted.

"As am I, in fact I was thinking that you need to go home and be with her." Ducky replied.

"Are you sure? I mean we are dealing with a serial killer." Jimmy questioned.

"I can deal with it and if I need help I have a few fellow ME's I can call." Ducky explained.

"If you are sure." Jimmy replied.

"Go be with your family. They need you." Ducky replied.

* * *

Breena looked down at her sleeping baby girl. At least one person in the family was able to sleep. Jimmy and her on the other hand had not gotten a wink of sleep that night. Any time she closed her eyes she saw that SUV coming back and taking her baby girl away from her. While it utterly terrified her that somebody was out to harm a tiny baby. She was relieved that Tori was small and wouldn't have any memory of this ordeal. If she grew up that is. The sound of the door opening caused her to jump a mile. Even though only four people had the key; herself, Jimmy, and the agents protecting them.

"Oh Jimmy it's just you." Breena sighed.

"Yeah Dr. Mallard gave me the day off." Jimmy explained.

"That was nice of him." Breena replied.

"How are you holding up?" Jimmy asked.

"I am terrified Jimmy. I can't lose her. I can't." Breena sobbed.

"Gibbs will find them. I know that much." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony made his way downstairs and into Gibbs's kitchen. He wasn't really hungry but he was beginning to feel lightheaded and the last thing he wanted was for Gibbs to find him passed out. He grabbed a can of soup off of the shelf, poured it into a pan, and put it on the stove to heat. While he waited he grabbed the paper off the table and started to read it. He heard somebody knocking on the door and stood to answer it. Expecting it to be McGee or Vance coming to check in on him or Ducky coming to nag him. He looked through the peephole and saw Doug standing on the other side. In a panic he locked the door, ran towards the basement, patting his pocket to make sure he had his phone. As he ran the knocking turned to pounding and Doug began to shout obscenities.

"Get your worthless pig ass out here right now! I know you're in there! I heard you lock the Goddamned door! Get your ass out here or the cunt gets it! Have fun working with your friend knowing that you're the reason his wife is six fucking feet under! I'm going to count to three! One!... Two... come on last chance! Boy you really are stupid aren't you! THREE and Breena's dead! So much for being a brave cop! You are just a cowardly pig!" Doug shouted as he pounded and kicked the front door.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the use of the "C word" but Doug isn't exactly a prince. Anyway is Tony really hiding or does he have something up his sleeve? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Shell Shocked

Tony cowered in the back corner of Gibbs's basement. Fear wasn't him it just wasn't but Tessie and Doug made him not be himself. Everybody had their triggers and Tessie and Doug were his. He could hear Doug shouting horrible things. They were clear as day, even though he was down in the basement and Doug was still at the front door. Still shaking he dialed McGee's number.

"Tony? What's up?"

"Just listen Probie."

* * *

McGee put his elbow on his desk, pressed his phone to his ear, and leaned back. Wondering why exactly Tony had called him and told him only to listen. At first he was slightly irritated that Tony would call him with such a strange request, when he knew they were working a complicated case. Then he heard the shouting. He heard a man criticizing Tony and then threatening Breena. When Tony didn't follow the commands. The man announced that Breena was dead and it was entirely Tony's fault.

"Do you know who that man is and where he is?" McGee asked.

"That's Doug, the man who killed my baby." Tony explained.

"Where is he?" McGee asked.

"Outside Gibbs's house." Tony replied.

"Where are you?" McGee asked.

"In the basement. Gibbs hid all the guns and I am too scared to fight." Tony explained.

"You're scared?" McGee asked.

"I don't know what's wrong but I am scared." Tony replied.

"I'll tell the others and we will be to you before you know it." McGee replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Doug punched in the window on Gibbs's front door. He reached inside and unlocked and opened the door. He burst into the house and began to search for Tony. He pushed over furniture and raced up and down the stairs. By the time he was done with the two main floors the house was a mess but he still hadn't found Tony. Recalling the door in the kitchen he ran back in that direction. He turned the knob but the door was locked. He ran up to the master bathroom and frantically searched the medicine cabinet for a safety pin. He heard a car turn into the driveway and then doors slamming shut.

"Federal Agents!" A voice bellowed down below.

"Dammit!" Doug cursed under his breath.

* * *

Feeling trapped Doug ran back into the master bedroom. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew that he was trapped. His only choice was to go out the window. He flung the window open and punched out the screen. Taking a deep breath he dove out the window. As he flew he braced for impact but instead of hitting the ground. He was caught by a pair of strong rough hands. He looked up to see a pair of piercing blue eyes shooting daggers of rage down at him.

"You are going to prison, you son of a bitch." Gibbs hissed, dragging Doug towards the waiting squad car.

* * *

While Gibbs was arresting Doug. McGee and Ducky were heading down to the basement to check on Tony. Ducky had insisted on tagging along when he heard that Tony was in a state of distress. Both Ducky and Gibbs seemed to be greatly concerned for the Senior Field Agent but McGee was just confused. The idea of Tony being afraid just didn't seem to make sense to him at all. Eventually they found Tony cowering in the corner of the basement with tears in his eyes. Seeing his friend in such a state caused McGee's heart to break. He ran over and threw his arms around his friend.

"Agghhhh!" Tony cried, shoving McGee to the ground.

"Tony are you alright?" McGee asked.

"Mollie... Mollie... Baby girl... Mollie... Baby... Mollie... Girl." Tony stammered.

"Tony?" McGee asked, standing and trying to embrace his friend again.

"Get away, Timothy! Anthony is not well! He needs not to be touched!" Ducky cried.

* * *

Gibbs cuffed and twisted tied; Doug's hands and feet. He shoved the son of a bitch into the squad car and then went inside to get McGee and check on his beloved SFA. It wasn't long before he found everybody down in the basement. Tony was cowering in the corner, Ducky was close to him but out of reach, and McGee was heading up the steps.

"Where's Doug?" McGee asked.

"In the squad car. We need to go. What's going on with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know he is freaking out. He was crying when I got down here and when I tried to check on him he started to cry about Mollie and shoved me to the ground." McGee explained.

"Could be PTSD. Ducky you stay with him. The guns are in my safe under the bench. The agents assigned to protect Tony will be here any minute. Once they arrived I want you to try and get him checked out." Gibbs instructed.

"Of course" Ducky agreed.

* * *

Tony waited until Gibbs left before hanging his head in shame. Gibbs thought that he was going crazy and maybe he was. He missed that girl so much, that nothing made sense to him anymore. It had taken him years to cope with Mollie's death. The everything was undone in a number of seconds. Part of him wondered if he would ever be well enough to return to NCIS or if he was destined to live life as a crazy man living off the government or worse rotting on the street. Senior did always say that he was going to end up dead in the gutter...

* * *

The fear surged inside of Breena. Agent Menendez had just hung up with somebody at NCIS. Doug had gone to Gibbs's house and threatened Tony. Doug was in custody but he had vowed to kill her if Tony didn't answer the door. Even though Doug was in custody the security on the Palmer's was being heightened and Tony was being put under protection detail as well. Breena couldn't help but wonder if they had gotten to the point where protection would not help. These people were monsters and now one was locked away. Which would likely only enrage the other two further. More rage meant more risk for harm and Tori was their primary target...

* * *

 **A/N: Will NCIS be able to protect the Palmer's and Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Disappear

Tony would give anything just to disappear. It was bad enough to be on psycho leave. Now on top of all that. He was under protection detail and he was under mental health watch. He was on the verge of being medicated too. As the days wore on he was becoming more and more broken and withdrawn. He tried to hide from the case but it was all around him. He turned on the TV it was being covered on every news channel. He went online and it was being buzzed about on every social media sight. He turned everything off and walked around the block and at least two residents of the neighborhood would be discussing it. His only escape was to go down and hide in the basement but then he would be alone with his thoughts. His dark and broken thoughts. It felt like he really was going crazy and maybe he was. Slipping into insanity was a perfectly reasonable reaction to this particular situation, wasn't it? He just wished that he weren't falling into the grips of insanity in the presence of two of his co-workers. People who God willing he would see every day when this ordeal was over. People who now knew how crazy and broken he really was.

"Hey Tony wanna go out for lunch or should I order in?" Agent Cochran asked.

"I can't leave the house." Tony murmured.

"OK what kind of take out do you want?" Agent Cochran asked.

"I'm not hungry." Tony added.

"Tony you haven't eaten anything in over twenty four hours. You need at least something." Agent Cochran explained.

"I am fine!" Tony snapped standing and storming out of the room.

* * *

A case like this was enough to drive even the strongest agent to madness. Gibbs was the strongest agent and it was driving him to madness. Tessie and her mystery accomplice were being called the "Cradle Robbers". Doug had been in prison for a week and half thanks to the threats he made to Tony and Breena. There was no proof that he was actually a part of the murder ring but Gibbs was hoping it would all come out when the others were caught. The threats he made were more than enough to get him locked up for a long time but justice needed to be served. Doug needed to go away for the rest of his life for the lives that he had taken. Unfortunately Doug's incarceration had not even disrupted the murders. Seven more children had been reported missing in that week and a half and of that seven, four had been recovered. All were dead and it was doubtful that the other three would be found alive. The case was a nightmare and on top of all that, Tony was in such a bad way.

"Go to lunch to McGee. Be back by fifteen hundred." Gibbs called.

"Two hours? Today?" McGee asked.

"I need go and check on Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Tell him I said hi." McGee said.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

"I hope he's doing better today. Jimmy called him last night and he said that he was in a really bad way." McGee explained.

"He's having a rough go, right now. It's going to be a while before he is OK again." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Tony sat with his back to the basement door. The basement was the only part of the house that Gibbs couldn't turn into a makeshift loony bin solitary confinement room, without impacting _his_ livelihood. So Gibbs had locked the door and put the key around his neck. The basement was the place Tony most wanted to be right now. Even though the silence and darkness only increased his dark and pain filled thoughts. There was a knock on the front door and Agent Cochran jumped up to answer it. Gibbs's voice filled the house and Tony tried to make himself disappear. Gibbs was the last person he wanted to see right about now. Not a word was spoken about the case but Tony could imagine what was happening. There were thirteen victims by now and Tori was bound to be added to the list before long. Tessie and whoever was helping her were just too powerful. His head was pounding and his heart was speeding.

" _He's telling Barry that Tori is dead. Tori is dead because you failed. You failed. You failed. You worthless bag of suck."_ A distant voice repeated over and over in his head.

* * *

Jimmy was back at the office for the first time in nearly two weeks. He felt bad about leaving his girls but the family needed income and even more than that they needed normalcy. So he had come back to work. Just in time for another victim of the "Cradle Robbers" to be brought into the morgue. This one was a seven month old girl. Half of a set of twins born to a Navy couple. Her sister had been spared but would carry a burden of tragedy her entire life. Jimmy looked down at the innocent face of a child only two and a half months younger than his baby girl. He couldn't help but wonder how he would handle it, if his baby girl ended up on this table.

"Please just spare her. I am sorry for these other children but please spare my baby." Jimmy pleaded.

* * *

Breena set a sleeping Victoria down in her crib and then exited the room. She could hear Agents Menendez and Fillmore talking in the kitchen. Jimmy was gone and she wanted to be alone. Everyday she prayed that this ordeal would end and every day it only got worse. She had already closed the door to her room. Before she realized that she was not alone. A figure lurked in the corner of her room. Before she could scream or leave the room. The figure lurched forward. She heard the click of a gun's trigger and then a shot rang out. The next thing she felt was a siring pain in her chest. She screamed or at least she tried to anyway and then everything went black, a puddle of blood pooling around her on the dirty white carpet.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Breena survive? What will happen to Tony if she does not? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Driven Over The Edge

DiNozzo Senior studied his victim in the pale sunlight that was shining through the apartment's dirty window. It was a shame that such a beautiful and perfect woman had to die so young. Breena was the type of woman he saw in a bar and prayed she had severe daddy or granddaddy issues. Unfortunately for him Breena did not have father or grandfather issues and even more unfortunately she was happy with Jimmy but it didn't matter now. Breena was dying on the floor of her temporary apartment. The apartment that was declared to be an NCIS safe house. Breena had agents protecting her but he had managed to get into the apartment while Breena and the agents were out getting some baby food for little Victoria. He had told the doorman that he was a friend of Breena's and had been let right inside. From the hallway he could hear strong male voices. He knew that the agents were coming and he had to get out. He dropped his backpack, went out the window, raced down the fire-escape to the nursery of little Victoria Palmer. He kicked in the window and climbed inside, he grabbed the infant and took off running. Trying to ignore the terrified screams of the baby. Halfway down the fire-escape, he realized that he was not alone. He looked back and saw the Caucasian agent that was assigned to guarding the Palmer's. He held the baby tighter and greatly picked up his speed. Agent Fillmore fired his gun but Senior managed to dodge the bullet. He got to the ground and tossed Victoria into the back of the van. Before jumping into the driver's seat and speeding away. He hoped that the Latino Agent had gone after him too, rather than wasting time worrying about Breena. Because his little surprise was going to go off at any moment.

* * *

Tony rocked back and forth on the floor outside of Gibbs's basement. He was hearing voices in his head now. He was officially going crazy. If he was full on crazy he would never be allowed to be an agent again and if he couldn't work. Well then Gibbs would no longer have reason to care about him. Of course he had probably lost the respect of his boss when his cowardice had put Breena's life at risk and his past had endangered Tori. He couldn't work anymore and he was sure that he had lost all his friends. For the first time since this ordeal began. He felt as though there was no hope. That him dying would be the best thing for everyone. He wished that Gibbs had left a gun lying around and he could just end this misery, right here and now.

"Are you alright Tony?" Agent Cochran asked.

"Give me your gun!" Tony demanded.

"I can't give anyone my service revolver except for my supervisory agent and the director. Certainly I can't give it to somebody in your condition." Agent Cochran explained.

"I said give it to me!" Tony snapped, slapping the agent hard across the face.

"Tony are you alright?" Agent Cochran asked.

"I killed the baby and now daddy is gonna be mad at me. No point in living if daddy is mad at me. I ain't nothing if daddy is mad at me." Tony rambled, frantically scratching and picking at his skin.

"Tony you're scaring me." Agent Cochran commented.

"Shut up! Shut up and let me die! Shut up!" Tony shouted, punching himself hard in the head.

* * *

Agent Barry Cochran watched as Tony fell to the floor, still screaming in terror. After he fell he began to twitch and shake on the floor. He was kicking and slapping at the air. It didn't take long for Barry to realize that his fellow agent was suffering a breakdown. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed nine-one-one.

"911 how may I help you?"

"This is Barry Cochran from NCIS. I am assigned to protection detail for Agent Anthony DiNozzo and he is suffering a nervous breakdown."

"Are you at NCIS Head Quarters or a private residence?"

"Private residence um 511 East Laurel Street, Alexandria Virginia."

"We will send somebody over right away."

"Thank you"

* * *

Agent Carlos Mendez knelt down on the floor beside Breena. He had begun applying pressure as soon as he found her body but she had already lost a lot of blood by this time. She was lying on the floor bleeding out and Tori had been kidnapped. His fellow agent, Lance Fillmore had chased after the shooter but that bastard was simply too fast. Fillmore was at a loss because if he tased or shot the shooter. He was putting little Victoria in danger too. Carlos couldn't help but wonder how the shooter had even gotten inside. Him and Lance were always so careful. They had gone out briefly. So that Breena could do some grocery shopping but even then they were so careful. Both agents had accompanied Breena and Tori, then he had gone in ahead of Breena and Lance had come in after her. Once they were inside Breena had put the groceries away and then went to get Tori settled down for her nap. She had gone into her room and then there was a gunshot. It had all happened within ten minutes but to Carlos Mendez it had felt like a life time. He heard a strange ticking noise and looked up to see a strange backpack sitting on the floor. He had been a fed long enough to know that a strange, unattended backpack was never a good thing. Without missing a beat he grabbed Breena and ran with her out to the fire-escape. He held her tight all while calling the bomb squad on his cell. He ran as fast as he could, trying to forget about the blood that was pouring out of Breena's chest and onto his back but it was too late. They were a third of the way down the fire-escape when the explosion rang out. In one swift movement Carlos tossed Breena onto the ground and shielded her body with his own.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Jimmy Palmer was down in autopsy. Ducky was upstairs talking with Gibbs and he was alone. He was at the office but his mind was at home. He hated himself for leaving Breena. She needed him more than NCIS did but he had still chosen work over her. He was a failure as a husband and as a father. Out of the blue, the door to his office flew open, and Abby burst inside.

"Oh My God! Jimmy you have to turn on the news! There's been a bombing! They don't have many details yet but it's really close to here!" Abby cried.

* * *

In a daze Jimmy picked up the remote and turned on the small TV that hung on the wall of his and Ducky's office. He wasn't thinking too much of the explosion but prayed that he would not have to worry about the threat of terrorism on top of the threats to Breena and Victoria. He quickly flipped the TV to ZNN and instantly dropped the remote. The image on the screen rocked his world in the same way that the explosion had rocked the apartment. Their apartment...

"Oh My God" Jimmy gasped.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"That's the apartment complex with the NCIS safe house. It's where Breena and Tori are. My family was in that explosion." Jimmy rambled.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Senior the third "Cradle Robber" or was his attack for his own vendetta? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. White Hot

In an instant Jimmy's entire world had been thrown on it's axis. The apartment where his family had been staying was nothing more than a smoldering pile of rubble. He was zoning in and out but the first responded being interviewed had said that it was highly unlikely that anybody had survived the blast. The reporter said that it was lucky that the explosion had occurred in the middle of the day, when so few people were home. The doorman who had been out for a smoke in the lot across the street said that only ten people were home. Two of those ten were his family and two more were his co-workers. He felt raw and empty but above all broken. Jimmy blinked his eyes and looked back up at the television. Everything was still blurry from the all the tears that were falling but he could faintly make out an old lady.

" _It's been a strange day. I was getting ready to go and get my grandson from school and I saw a man about my age running down the fire escape carrying a baby. A man was chasing after him and it looked like he had a gun. Then I am pulling onto the block with Spencer and a cop tells me that my apartment has been blown up and we cannot enter."_ The woman spoke.

"Oh My God" Jimmy gasped.

"Are you OK, Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"Did you here that lady? Somebody was running with a baby. Before the blast. Maybe she's alive. Maybe my baby girl is alive." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Jimmy, I hope so and who knows Breena could be alive too!" Abby cried.

"Yeah she could." Jimmy replied, having hope for the first time.

* * *

Gibbs could feel the rage boiling inside of him. He was no closer to catching those bastards, Tony was falling apart before his eyes, and now some bastard had bombed the Palmer's apartment complex and Breena and Tori were inside or so he thought. He felt as though his insides were literally on the verge of exploding from the rage. He was sure that the next discouragement would be the thing to send him over the edge. No matter how minor it was.

"Gibbs!" McGee cried.

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"This just got a lot worse." McGee replied, his hand shaking as he set down his desk phone.

"What now?" Gibbs demanded.

"That was Agent Fillmore, he said that before the blast Carlos and him found Breena on the floor, she had been shot in the chest. Somebody had got into the room and while they were administering first aide, the shooter broke into Tori's room and kidnapped her." McGee explained.

"Please tell me that Breena is in the hospital." Gibbs pleaded.

"He doesn't know anything. He got a brief glimpse of the kidnapper and he is on his way here to give a description. He feels bad but he could not shoot or even taze the abductor without putting Tori at risk. As well." McGee explained.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs snapped punching his desk.

* * *

Gibbs had hit a point of rage beyond anything he had felt since Shannon and Kelly were killed. Jimmy may have just lost his entire family and all because that worthless bitch wanted to destroy Tony. To him the entire world was pure silence but he must have been screaming because when he calmed down, he could see that a crowd of people had gathered around his bullpen and everybody had a look of shock on their faces.

"Phone for you." McGee said, his voice shaking.

"Thanks!" Gibbs snapped.

"What?!" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

"Gibbs it's me Barry Cochran, I hate to tell you this but I had to call an ambulance for Tony. I think that he had a mental breakdown. I don't know but they took him to the psych ward at Bethesda. I am sure you are dealing with the Palmer's right now but I will fill you in later." Barry explained.

"Shit!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

Gibbs slapped everything off the top of his desk with one quick and rage filed swipe. He heard glass shatter and electronics spark from the coffee that spilled into his keyboard and phone. He jumped up on the desk his entire body shaking and burning with a red hot rage. He could see Vance standing on the catwalk with his cellphone gripped tightly in his hands, and knew that if he did not calm down soon. He would end up in the same boat as Tony. He jumped up on the desk and stomped his foot.

"Listen up people! This case is beyond personal now! For all of us! We are going to find those bastards and we are going to make them pay! I will not rest until they are down! Everybody else needs to be on alert and help! I don't care! This is an inter-agency issue now and I will go down for Tony! For Jimmy and Breena! For sweet little Tori! Because these people are my family!" Gibbs shouted loud enough for everybody to hear.

* * *

The tension in the Bethesda Naval Hospital, surgical waiting room could be cut with a knife. Ed Slater sat in the corner, with his arms crossed. Every so often he would shoot an angry glare in Jimmy's direction. Jimmy was balled up on one of the couches resting his head on Ducky's leg. All he knew was that Breena was in very bad shape and Tori was still missing. Abby had been sent by Gibbs to offer moral support and sat in the chair across from the couch. Her pigtails were down and her eyes were puffy. Carlos and Breena were among the first pulled from the rubble and Breena was the only who was still alive. Carlos had a piece of metal in the back of his head, and it was plausible that he had died instantly.

"Jimmy Palmer?" A tall female doctor with shoulder length blond hair hair called.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked.

"Please come with me." The doctor instructed.

* * *

Jimmy stood shakily and followed the doctor back to a tiny office. He had to fight himself for every step. Because he knew that he was about to receive life shattering news. He sat down in the chair across from the desk. The doctor walked around the desk and took the desk opposite his.

"Jimmy, my name is Dr. Black and my team preformed your wife's surgery." Dr. Black explained.

"How is she?" Jimmy asked.

"As you know Breena was brought in in serious condition. She had a previous gunshot wound to the chest and she was already rapidly losing blood. Nearly every bone in her body was broken and she had severe internal bleeding. Her skull was cracked and she has severe swelling in her brain." Dr. Black explained.

"Are you saying that my wife is dead?" Jimmy asked.

"Breena is alive but she had a massive stroke on the operating table. We gave her a cat scan of the brain and there is no activity. The only things keeping her alive are machines. As her next of kin it is up to you to remove life-support." Dr. Black explained.

"Just let me call our loved ones to say goodbye." Jimmy sniffed.

"Of course and I am sorry." Dr. Black replied.

* * *

Tessie groaned and shoved the tiny rubber ear-plugs into her ears. Victoria Palmer was by far the loudest baby she had ever abducted. The screams were constant and ear shattering. On top of that she was learning to talk and kept begging for her parents. She was old enough to crawl and toddle and kept trying to escape. Finally Anthony had duct taped her down to the mattress. She wanted to shoot that little brat, right then and there but Anthony wanted to wait. He wanted to give Jimmy a moment of hope that his daughter was alive. They were going to call him that night so he could hear her cry. Then they were going to torture her to death while he was forced to listen. When he tearfully asked why. They would say that it was because Tony was not his real friend and nothing more than a coward. They would then throw Tori's corpse through the window of Gibbs's guest room and make sure that Tony found her mangled body.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't get to distraught; Breena is gone but Tori now has a guardian angel watching over her. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Undying Love

The Styrofoam cup slammed into Gibbs's desk with such great force that half the liquid sputtered out onto the lid. While the other half pooled out onto Gibbs's hand after the cup collapsed under the weight of his grip. The still fresh coffee was hot enough to sting but not enough to cause a burn. In a second fit of anger, the former Marine thrust the cup across the bullpen. The broken, foam projectile came to a violent halt on the shoulder of a frightened McGee...

* * *

McGee was in a trance, it was as though him and his computer were the only two things that existed in the universe. He always tended to fall into a trance in times of great stress but today was different. Today he had not simply zoned out. Today he was actively trying to keep himself withdrawn from reality. Over the course of that afternoon he had learned that Tony was suffering a nervous breakdown, Victoria Palmer was kidnapped, and Breena was fighting life threatening injuries in the hospital. Today the world was simply too cruel for him. Unfortunately while stressful situations sent him into a trance. They sent Gibbs into a rage. He heard a barge of swears and then felt a Styrofoam cup make contact with his shoulder. The force was so great that it actually caused him a great deal of pain but he knew better than to react. He had worked with Gibbs long enough to know that the best thing he could do was to pretend as if nothing happened. Silently he picked up the coffee cup, threw it away in the trash-can beside his desk, and handed Gibbs a pile of napkins to wipe up the mess. The older man looked up at him with a pained look and then yanked the napkins away. Needing a break, McGee hastily exited the room to fetch his boss a fresh coffee.

* * *

McGee stepped into the break-room and briefly stopped in front of the coffee maker. Trying to recall how Gibbs liked his coffee. Once he remembered he hastily poured it together in a Styrofoam cup. His eyes briefly landing on the ceramic cups that hung on a peg board above the make. Breathing a sigh of relief that Gibbs had not chosen to use his "Marines" mug that day. Otherwise a second agent would be in the hospital right about now. His relief was quickly shattered when he saw Tony's "American Pie" mug and Jimmy's photo mug that featured Jimmy and Breena holding a newborn Victoria.

"McGee!" Vance barked.

"I was just on my way back director." McGee assured.

"You are not going back to work. At least not now." Vance replied.

"But Gibbs said we didn't get to rest." McGee reminded.

"Gibbs is down in the gym taking his frustrations out on the punching bag and you are going to the hospital." Vance explained.

"It's really just a bruise. Please don't punish Gibbs." McGee pleaded.

"What's just a bruise? I sent Gibbs to the gym because he called me a jackass but if he struck you or intentionally caused you any physical harm. I will be forced to suspend him and arrange a disciplinary hearing for him." Vance explained.

"Come to think of it Delilah's wheelchair lift is broken and I hurt my shoulder lifting her into her van this morning." McGee lied.

"Whatever you say." Vance replied.

"It's what happened! Now why do I need to go to the hospital?" McGee asked.

"Ducky just called me. Breena is dying and Jimmy wants us all to come and say goodbye. He also said that Jimmy is really bad off. I am going to bring Gibbs by once he calms down a bit." Vance explained.

"Is there really nothing more they can do?" McGee asked.

"She had a stroke on the operating table and she has severe internal injuries. They are going to make her comfortable. That is all they can do." Vance explained.

"I'll get my keys" McGee gasped.

* * *

Jimmy sat by his wife's bedside. He was horrified by how quickly life could change. That morning Breena and him had been joking around and making plans for a romantic getaway when this ordeal was over. Now he was sitting by her hospital bed. Waiting for her body to give out on her. All of their friends had said their goodbyes and now it was just Jimmy and Breena. Except the woman on the bed was not Breena. At least not the Breena he had fallen in love with and married. The woman on the bed was ghostly pale, bruised black and blue, her skin was sliced open, and burned to a near crisp in certain places. Her face and hair were gone as were most of her fingers and toes. Her legs and arms were bent and twisted by the force of the blast. Her lungs were crushed and burned and she had a tube shoved down her throat, to breathe for her.

"You are the love of my life. I cannot believe that I am going to lose you this way. I always thought we would get old together or at least get more than two years. Just know that I will find our daughter and I will do my best to raise her. I just wish that you could be here to raise her beside me but I know that you will watch over her. I know that... I love you and I am sorry I failed you." Jimmy spoke.

* * *

Bethany Russo stood in her backyard and felt the grass between her toes. It was a cold day but after growing up in a home where shoes were only allowed off during bath and sleep times. She would walk barefoot through a blizzard. Of course she was saying that as a twenty four year old who had just bought her first real home. Living without the tyranny of a landlord or dorm mother, or the rules of a bipolar mother. A disorder that made her relieved to discover she was adopted. She loved the freedom but hated that it came at the cost of her fiancee and the father of her son being killed in freak accident at the Mechanics office where he worked as an accountant. It had been six months but it still felt like yesterday. It was made hard in the past few weeks by her son Austin who was fourteen months old beginning to speak and ask "Where Dada?". In an instant the tranquility was gone and replaced by the sound of a screaming child. She ran in the house and down the hall to her son's room but when she flung the door open. She saw that Austin was fast asleep in his crib. Leaving her son's room, she ran back outside. The sound grew louder as she crossed the backyard. She peaked over the fence at the abandoned house that sat on the lot behind hers. She climbed up the chain link and jumped over the top. She ran to the dilapidated house and burst through the backdoor. She heard voices shouting and footsteps approaching her but proceeded to follow the cries. She flung open the door of the smaller bedroom and discovered a horrifying sight lying on the bed. A small baby not much younger than Austin was taped to the bed. The footsteps and voices became closer and louder but that didn't stop her. She raced over to the bed and yanked the tape off of the child's arms. The girl let out a sharp scream of pain. Bethany felt terrible but she had to act fast if she wanted to save the baby. Holding the girl close, she made a beeline for the door. Only to be blocked by an intimidating older man and purely psychotic looking female. The pair made a grab for her and she began to shrink back. Until she remembered all the games of football she played with her brother Spence and the neighborhood boys. She could hear Spence yelling for her to stop being a prissy pants and shove down her opponents. Closing her eyes she shoved the with all her might and was relieved to look back and see that the pair was lying on the floor but she did not stop moving until she was standing in her windowless bathroom in her hallway. With the girl in one arm and Austin in the other. As she reached for her phone to call 911, she realized who the girl was. This tortured child was one of the girls in the mommy group she had joined after Austin was born. She was four months younger than Austin, to the minute and her name was Victoria Elizabeth Palmer. Her dad worked with a one of the military law agencies as a Medical Examiner and her mom was an embalmer at her father's mortuary. In fact Breena's family's company had arranged and hosted Austin Senior's funeral. She wouldn't say that she was best friends with Breena. They weren't even really friends. More of acquaintances but she was close enough to Breena to know that she would never let her daughter fall into harm. Not if she could do anything about it.

"Oh Victoria, how on Earth did you end up with those monsters?" Bethany asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Bethany be able to protect Tori until help arrives? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. End Of The Road

Crushing and unbearable that only scratched the surface of Jimmy's pain. Breena was still clinging to life but barely and Victoria was still missing. Given the pattern of Tessie and her accomplice the police were only giving it twenty-four hours before the search became a recovery effort. They were not being cold or giving up on Tori. They were just going by the pattern. No children had been found alive and they were all discovered dead within twelve to twenty-four hours. The odds of finding Victoria alive were in the negatives and Jimmy knew it. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought of his family. He was sure that he had lost everyone and everything. When Tessie was caught, he would come home alone and his nightmare would only just beginning. A horrible high pitched scream rang out and shattered the silence of the room. Jimmy's head whipped up and his second greatest fear was confirmed. Breena's heart monitor was completely flat. Nurses rushed in and switched off the machines but; the sound had set off Jimmy's tinnitus and the sound was echoing in his head. He could feel his lips quiver and tears stinging his eyes.

"NOOOO!" Jimmy cried as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Bethany cowered in her bathroom. She had tossed the kids in the bathtub and pulled the glass door shut. She instructed both children to be quiet but had no idea if they would be able to hold up that bargain. Her hand shook as she dialed 911. she had just entered the last one in her phone. When she remembered hearing about people being able to text 911 in certain areas. Taking one deep breath she decided that it couldn't hurt to try. She pressed the messaging envelope and began to type.

" _Can you text 911 in this area?"_

 _"What is the emergency? Is it possible to call?"_

 _"I am hiding in my bathroom. I found a possibly kidnapped child in the abandoned house behind mine."_

 _"Can you describe the child?"_

 _"Yes she is about thirty inches long, about twenty-three pounds, she has curly blonde hair and green eyes. Caucasian"_

 _"How old?"_

 _"Ten months"_

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"Yes I know this child. She is in my Mommy and Me Group."_

 _"So you can give a name?"_

 _"Yes it is Victoria Elizabeth Palmer."_

 _"I'm sorry Victoria Elizabeth Palmer?"_

 _"Yes or at least I think that this is her."_

 _"Victoria is missing. She has been presumed dead. You said that Tori was found in the house behind yours? Directly behind?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"OK The cops are on the way. Don't be alarmed but a SWAT Team and several federal agents will be coming to clear the house and you will be questioned."_

 _"OK"_

 _"Before I go does Tori need an ambulance."_

 _"Yes I think so."_

 _"The paramedics will be notified as well and will arrive shortly. Are you in a secure location?"_

 _"Thank you and yes."_

 _"Lock the door until EMS arrives. Do NOT open the door for anyone who is not EMS. Even them request identification before you open the door."_

 _"Of course"_

* * *

Jimmy sat alone in Breena's now dark and lifeless hospital room. He had just watched them take her body away. She was gone forever and he was paralyzed by grief and heartache. His hand was still on her now empty bed. Just moments ago it was tightly entwined in her cold and lifeless hand. His whole world had been destroyed.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called, softly.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked.

"I heard about Breena and I am terribly sorry." Ducky apologized.

"They just took her and I don't know what to do." Jimmy sniffed.

"Come here" Ducky instructed.

"I can't move." Jimmy admitted.

"I am coming over to you." Ducky replied.

* * *

Ducky slowly made his way over to his distraught assistant and took a seat beside him. He put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. Jimmy was weeping heavily and almost uncontrollably. It was breaking Ducky's heart to see his surrogate son like this. A man that age should not have to endure the loss of his wife and possibly his child. Jethro was only a few years older than Mr. Palmer was when he lost Shannon and Kelly. It would just be too cruel if two people in the same family were forced to endure the same tragedy. Nobody should have to go through that kind of heartbreak.

"What am I going to do, Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"You will go on." Ducky replied.

"How can I? They are both gone. I am sure of it." Jimmy questioned.

"You do not know for certain that Victoria is gone." Ducky reminded.

"Yeah but what are the odds? They have killed everybody else. They blew up a building. They are psychotic and evil." Jimmy argued.

"Have faith, Mr. Palmer. It is all we can do right now." Ducky instructed.

* * *

Tessie was fuming. She could not believe that she had lost that baby. She knew that she should have murdered Victoria right away but she had been so fixated on tormenting Tony and making him completely crumble. That she had lost focus on the task at hand. Murdering Victoria was all part of tormenting Tony but somewhere along the line the waiting and the thought of watching his friend slowly lose hope. Somehow that became the key focus and now somebody had taken Victoria from her. There was a loud banging on the door and Tessie bolted for the back of the house. Unless there was a very insistent salesman or religion pusher out there. Whoever had taken Tori had called the police. She knew that it was over but she refused to give up. She grabbed her gun and dove under the table.

"FEDERAL AGENTS OPEN UP!" A strong male voice boomed from outside the front door.

* * *

 **A/N: Have Tessie and Senior finally been caught? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Motive

McGee braced himself, closed his eyes, and held onto the door bar with all of his might. All while praying that he would keep his breakfast down and that Gibbs wouldn't kill anyone or stroke out as a result of his erratic driving. His eyes opened just as Gibbs tore through an intersection and nearly took out an old man. The man thrust a can at the car, which bounced off the top and most likely left a significant dent in the roof.

"You mind slowing down?" McGee asked.

"I want to pulverize that bitch!" Gibbs snapped.

"OK well you've almost killed three people and that's just in the time I've had my eyes open; that vein on your forehead is about to burst and I can see your heart beat through your shirt." McGee explained.

"She killed Breena, kidnapped Tori, and put Tony in the hospital. I...I just want to deal with her! I need to!" Gibbs snapped.

"They found Tori alive." McGee reminded.

"I don't care! It doesn't matter! They still took her and hurt her!" Gibbs snapped.

"Fine but after this you are getting help." McGee insisted.

"I don't need help! I need revenge!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

Gibbs slammed on his breaks outside of the house. He had practically drug McGee out to the garage after receiving the call. He ended up doing the same thing when they got out of the car. He had just received a call from Ducky saying that Breena had died, when he learned that Tessie had been found. The news had come in the form of a phone call from the Local LEO's. Apparently Tessie and her accomplice had been hiding out in an abandoned house or at least that's where they had kept Tori hidden. Though Gibbs didn't think that they would just leave Tori. At least not when she was still alive and even if they had left. There was always the possibility they had left a trail and any neighbors would count as witnesses and may have key information. Gibbs pounded on the door and shouted. After a few seconds there was still no answer but Gibbs heard movement from inside.

"You take the bedrooms and the bathroom. I will take the kitchen and living room." Gibbs told McGee as he broke the door down.

"On it." McGee replied, shakily.

* * *

Gibbs moved carefully though the living room. He didn't it was pretty easy to determine that the room was empty. The room was pretty bare except for a small TV on a rickety stand and an ancient leather couch. He opened the door leading to the kitchen and it wasn't long before he spotted what he was looking for. His eyes caught a glimpse of a white sneaker. Quietly made his way over to the table, grabbed the person's ankle and drug them out. He flipped the person over on her back and instantly recognized the face as Tessie's

"Get your hand off of me!" Tessie snapped.

"I know you killed those babies!" Gibbs snapped.

"What's your proof?" Tessie asked.

"You were stupid enough to threaten a federal agent." Gibbs grunted.

"Yeah well here's the thing Gibbs. I am not going to prison." Tessie mocked.

"What on Earth gives you that idea?" Gibbs demanded.

"Because you raped me." Tessie explained.

"I did not!" Gibbs snapped.

"Well they find me with my skirt torn and your semen. Inside of me. It's going to look pretty bad for you." Tessie explained ripping her own skirt and reaching for Gibbs pants.

"Trying to sexually assault a Marine. Really stupid idea." Gibbs spat, grabbing Tessie's hand and violently shoving her onto the floor.

* * *

McGee stepped into the first bedroom. It was small room not much larger than a closet. The room was bare except for a stained mattress. Upon further inspection McGee discovered two pieces of duct-tape sitting on top of the mattress. He photographed the mattress and carefully placed the tape in an evidence bag. He exited the first bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. Before he could open the door he heard a flush. He kicked the bathroom door open.

"Hey privacy!" A man shouted.

"I am a Federal Agent and you are not going to the bathroom well unless you like sitting on the toilet and going in your pants." McGee observed.

"You always were annoyingly smart. Well I guess I am going to prison. So you still nailing that wheelchair chick. I gotta say what's the point if they can't move?" Senior said.

"You crude piece of shit!" McGee snapped punching Senior hard in the side of the head.

* * *

Gibbs had Tessie cuffed and her hands and ankles were tied. She lay on the floor flopping like a fish and cursing up a storm. She thrashed and slammed her head into the floor. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. He had been so careful not to cause any harm to her. That bitch was not worth his career and here she was beating the hell out of herself. The kitchen door swung open and McGee entered the kitchen dragging a man behind him.

"Good you got her." McGee observed.

"Is that the second guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" McGee replied.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss it's Senior." McGee croaked.

"Take Tessie to the car. I am dealing with the bastard." Gibbs spat.

* * *

McGee drug Tessie to the car and Gibbs cuffed and tied Senior. He drug the old asshole over to the couch and forced him down.

"Are you Tessie's accomplice?" Gibbs asked.

"Slipping are we?" Senior taunted.

"No just giving you the benefit of the doubt." Gibbs replied.

"Still not very Gibbs like." Senior remarked.

"Why did you do it?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony had no right to use that name!" Senior snapped.

"What name?" Gibbs asked.

"Mollie! He killed the first Mollie. I wanted him to see what his mom and I went through. Tessie just didn't want to be tied to a kid." Senior confessed.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy is reunited with Tori in the next chapter. Now we have Senior's motive but what really happened to the first Mollie? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Broken Silence

McGee sat in the front seat of the car, his eyes fixed on Tessie via the rear-view mirror. She was cuffed and tied; he knew that her escaping would be borderline impossible but he wasn't ready to take any chances. Not after all she had done to those poor families, to Jimmy, to Tony. She was little more than the monster who had shattered Tony and Jimmy's families. She had stopped being a person when McGee had been told who she was and what she had done. No human could murder children, could blow up a building, could pull a mother away from her child, a wife from her husband. He had worked cases like this before, more times than he cared to count but this time was different. This time it was a direct hit on his family. His brother had lost his child and his cousin had lost his wife. Through the mirror he studied Tessie's eyes. They were a burned with hatred and evil. She showed no remorse for her actions. She had shattered countless families and she didn't seem to care at all. She was merely bothered by the fact that she had been caught and was going away. It made McGee sick to his stomach. It took all he had not to open the door and retch.

"I'll get off you know." Tessie remarked.

"How do you figure?" McGee asked.

"I have connections and Senior has money. He's my sugar-daddy and before you ask Doug is cool with it. He got a new parole officer who don't like it so much that he killed a baby. He needs the cash and connections more than I did. Course Doug is a real freak, so is Senior. I get em both at once a lot. Once The three of us are expunged of our crimes. Well we are gonna go and fuck on that little brat's grave. If my boys get off soon enough. They are gonna go fuck Breena. Right in the morgue. I'm gonna film it and make Jimmy watch it. Who knows I may even play it on the big screen at Tori's graduation. That will serve that bitch right." Tessie explained.

* * *

McGee sat in the drivers seat, fighting to absorb what he was hearing. His body burned and his stomach felt as if he had been hit by a cannon ball. He had heard some truly horrible things before. Things that kept him up at night, things that no amount of soap and water could wash away but this, this was by far the worst. Tessie was using Senior for money, so that her and Doug could continue to walk free. After all they had done. She was going to have sex with Doug on the grave of her own daughter. Because the child's life meant that little to her. Doug and Senior had plans to have sex with Breena's corpse. They were going to commit necrophilia! It was disgusting it was wrong! The rage kept burning inside of the junior agent and Tessie kept talking. Finally McGee could take no more.

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT THE GOD DAMMED, FUCK UP!" McGee snapped.

"You know that I am right." Tessie smirked.

* * *

Ducky stood alone in autopsy. The room was dark and void of any life. The morgue was a room that was filled with death; twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty two weeks a year, but today was different. Today even his own living, breathing body, all the blood racing through his veins and all of his organs functioning the way they should. Even himself, being very much alive. Even he felt as if he had left this planet behind. He expected to look down and see Jimmy standing where he was; weeping over the loss he had endured. He expected to see himself lying on that table. He expected to see Abigail crying into the arms of an equally distraught Jethro. He expected everybody to be in the bullpen, grieving. While Anthony tried his hardest to take command in spite of the grief. Knowing that Jethro would be out of commission, at least for a few days. Instead here he stood in autopsy, very much alive and very much alone. He knew that Jimmy would not be back for a long time. If he ever found the strength to return. He knew that Abigail was left helpless at the hospital, trying her best to console a distraught and broken Jimmy. Despite the fact that she was usually the one receiving the comforting. He knew that Jethro was not comforting anyone but confronting the greatest monsters the team had faced in a long time. He knew that Anthony was not taking valiant charge of the team but lying in a psych ward. Possibly being forever lost to the grips of insanity and heartbreak. He knew that Eleanor and Timothy were not in the bullpen leaning on each-other. That Eleanor was off God only knows where hopefully having learned her lesson and that Timothy was helping Jethro bring any sort of justice to this tragedy. Cruelest of all though, he knew that it was not his body lying lifeless on the table but Breena's. He had agreed to do her autopsy only because he was the only one who Mr. Palmer trusted. For a long time he just stood over the body, his eyes full of tears. Which he refused to let fall, at least not now. Finally though he took a deep breath and began to cut into her body. For the first time in his career he was silent during an autopsy. He did not speak a word nor did he make even the faintest of a sound. He just removed her organs and any shrapnel, cataloged any scars and his findings. Before replacing her organs. She was a donor but nothing was in condition to use. She was ravaged and destroyed and now even more lives would be lost. Lives that could have been saved through this tragedy and eased the pain that Jimmy and young Victoria would endure. Once all was completed her sewed her back up and moved her body into drawer number seven. The same one in which he had placed Katelyn and Jacqueline Vance. He softly stroked her cheek and then closed the drawer. He rushed out of autopsy. There was no time for tears, not when Mr. Palmer needed him this much.

* * *

Jimmy sat alone in a bereavement room, in the hospital. Abby had gone off to fetch him a caf-pow. In truth he hated the stuff and it did horrible things to his blood sugar but he just needed to be alone right now and that was the kindest way to send her away. He knew that it took a lot for her to be with him right now but he just couldn't deal with people right now. He had lost his family and all of the hope he had not just for the future but for life. His world had crashed down around him and it took all he had not to put his gun in his mouth right then and there. He heard the door buzz open and looked up expecting for it to be Abby returning or a nurse kicking him out, so another poor soul could use this room. Instead he looked up to see Vance standing there. The director walked over and took a seat beside him.

"What now?" Jimmy sighed.

"I actually have some excellent news for you." Vance replied.

"What good news could you possibly have for me?" Jimmy questioned.

"I got a call from a local LEO. Tori is alive." Vance replied.

"She is?! Is she OK!? When can I see her?!" Jimmy asked.

"She is pretty beat up and they have her in the ICU at DC Children's but she is expected to make a complete recovery." Vance explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally Jimmy knows the good news. Gibbs learns a secret about the DiNozzo family in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Truths

Half of team Gibbs had made their way back to NCIS Headquarters. Gibbs had Senior with him in interrogation and McGee was lying down on the couch in Abby's lab. He was so haunted by what he had heard in the car. Tessie was in lock-up waiting to be transferred to the prison. Gibbs stood in interrogation; straight as a board, his hands lying stiffly on his side. Senior sat before him at the table, with a smirk on his face. It took all Gibbs had not to slap that smirk off of his face. The rage burning through the Marine was getting harder and harder to contain. He knew that there would be a few holes in his walls and his basement would be trashed before the night was over. For now though, he was dealing the Anthony DiNozzo Senior. A man who had done unspeakable things to his son. Countless other families as well but, his own son. That was something that Gibbs could not let go. All of this done because Tony had named his daughter Mollie. He had killed his own granddaughter, because of the name she had been given. Apparently Tony had some relative named Mollie and for whatever reason. Senior felt so strongly that Tony did not have any right to use that name. That he had taken the lives of nearly a dozen innocent children and just as many presumably innocent adults. He had taken a mother away from the only child who had been spared.

"I confessed! Why the hell am I in here?!" Senior demanded.

"Who was Mollie and why did Tony have no right to use her name?" Gibbs demanded.

"Mollie was my daughter and Junior murdered her! How's that feel Agent Gibbs? The man who lost his little girl, his world, the light of his life. How does it feel to know that his agent, his golden boy took another man's daughter away?" Senior questioned.

"How the hell did Tony kill his sister?! How the hell was it not on his record?!" Gibbs demanded, slapping the table.

"Because that damn Medical Examiner refused to list Mollie's death as a murder." Senior scoffed.

* * *

Jimmy walked down the halls of the DC Children's Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. The hallway seemed to be a thousand miles long. He wanted nothing more than to be back with his baby girl but part of him was terrified by what he would find. All Vance had told him was that Tori was in rough shape but alive, and that was all the director had been told. Jimmy had asked at the front desk and the receptionist had said that somebody would speak to him when he got to the room. What if Tori had been paralyzed or had some severe deformity? What if she would live out her days a vegetable? He couldn't handle it. He would love her no matter what but he couldn't handle the idea of her having to forever live with a result of the kidnapping. Finally he came to a stop outside of room 212. He took a deep breath and then slowly turned the handle. The door opened and Jimmy made his way inside. He found his baby girl lying in a crib in the center of the room. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and and IV and had bandages on her arms and legs but thankfully nothing else. He walked over to his daughter's bed and picked up her free hand. Her skin was pale and red but still so soft. His eyes landed on her face. Again she was pale but she looked good. Her eyes were only half open but Jimmy could still see that she had light and joy in them. He prayed that was a sign that he still had his little girl.

"Hey baby girl, it's OK. I am here for you. Your mother isn't around anymore but we still have each other, we will always have each other. I am sorry that this happened to you but none of these people will ever see the light of day again." Jimmy promised.

"Jimmy Palmer?" A doctor called.

"I am Dr. Wilson." Dr. Wilson introduced.

"How is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Miraculously she is pretty much OK. She has injuries on her limbs and mouth from duct tape. It may or may not leave a scar but she is alive and functional." Dr. Wilson explained.

"That is all I can ask for." Jimmy replied.

"Yes, I was told about Victoria's mother and I am terribly sorry. For you and Victoria's loss." Dr. Wilson explained.

"Thank you" Jimmy replied.

"I wish there was something I could do." Dr. Wilson sighed.

"Take care of my baby girl. That is all Breena would want." Jimmy replied.

"Of course" Dr. Wilson replied.

"Any idea when baby girl will come home?" Jimmy asked.

"She will be in here most likely through tonight and then we will be moving her down to the regular unit in the morning. She will be there for a day or two but she will be back home with you before you know it." Dr. Wilson explained.

"Good" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Senior and Tessie had been taken off to two separate prisons to await trial. Gibbs sat at his desk, his eyes fixed on his blank computer screen. The case was wrapped but the damage was irreparable. So it would never be over. Tony and Jimmy, and countless others would forever be broken and haunted. The elevator dinged and McGee made his way into the bullpen. The junior agent stumbled over to his desk and collapsed into his chair. He covered his face with his hands and took deep breaths.

"You OK, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No" McGee admitted.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't talk about it. I recorded a statement and sent Abby for the video from the car. It won't show anything but it has the audio. That is all I can do. I can't handle anymore. It was terrible. It was the worst thing I ever heard." McGee explained.

"Well I am here if you need me." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" McGee replied.

"Are you up to working?" Gibbs asked.

"Another case already? I can't handle that." McGee replied.

"It's not a case. It's about something Senior said." Gibbs replied.

"I thought the case was closed?" McGee remarked.

"It is but Senior said that his motive. Was that Tony had a sister named Mollie and supposedly murdered her." Gibbs explained.

"That's actually really important to the case. I'll get on this right away." McGee replied.

* * *

Even though he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home. It had come out that the case was not quite wrapped and there was no rest until the case was wrapped. The remainder of the case was strictly computer research. Gibbs was not very useful in the department on a good day. So McGee sent him down for a turn resting on Abby's couch. He plugged in the information he had and it wasn't long before he had his answer. He pretty much knew what he was going to find but when he really saw it. When it became real. It tugged at his heart. Hadn't Tony lost enough? Was Senior's abuse towards Tony all a result of this tragedy. Could his partner's childhood and daughter's life have been spared, if Senior had only gotten help? McGee printed the information and set it on Gibbs's desk. He then rode the elevator down to Abby's lab and placed his hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I found out about Tony's sister." McGee replied.

"What happened to her? Why did Tony never mention her?" Gibbs asked.

"On July eighth, nineteen seventy Elizabeth DiNozzo gave birth to twins. A healthy boy named Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and a stillborn baby girl who was named Mollie." McGee explained.

"How could Tony be blamed for a stillbirth?" Gibbs asked.

"According to the Medical Examiner's report Tony's umbilical cord became tangled around Mollie's neck during labor. By the time it was discovered. It was too late." McGee explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior's secret is out but Tony didn't even know about Mollie. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Day's End

Tony sat alone in the too bright hospital room. It was only dimly lit by the hallway's light but it was still too damned bright. Everything was too bright, the world was too happy, too blissful. He was in a hospital with loonies, nutcases, and psychos. He had snapped at the wrong time, in the presence of the wrong person and now he was labeled as totally insane. He had a psych admit, that meant at least a six month probation on field duty, if he was ever let back in the field. He wasn't sure he even wanted back into the field but he at least wanted it to be his idea. Not SecNav Porter's, not director Vance's, not some committee, and certainly not Gibbs. He liked Gibbs and knew that Gibbs cared about him but this level of breakdown. Would Leroy Jethro Gibbs want such a broken soul on his team? Sure Gibbs had been there before but Tony was nearly positive that Gibbs had not gone crazy like this. He was sure that he had fallen apart mourning for Kelly but it was doubtful that he had been in the psychiatric hospital. He was totally crazy and his life had been ruined, again. He buried his face in his pillow and prayed that nobody disturbed him. The psych ward at Bethesda was one of the best in the country full of the top in their field doctors working side by side with bright eyed newbies just out of school. Mainly trying to treat PTSD, it was a military hospital after all but they had made excellent strides in other fields as well. Really Tony was lucky to be there but in his broken thoughts. He wished it was more like the hospital in One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest. A lobotomy would be fantastic right about now. Being a brainless, drooling idiot sure beat out the level of pain he was in right now. What was worse all the doctors and nurses were way too cheery, way too positive. All saying that he was in good hands and that he would be back to normal soon. He hadn't been normal in sixteen years. Not since the day he found his baby girl dead in that dumpster.

"They just threw her out like she was garbage!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, are you alright?" A female asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony lied.

"Are you sure? Because I can call for help." The woman offered.

"No! I am fine!" Tony snapped.

* * *

Gibbs was alone in his basement sanctuary. It had been a rough day for him and his remaining team. The roughest in a long time. He set down his tools and looked up at the empty staircase. Hoping that it would remain that way. He prayed that Jimmy would spend that night in the hospital with Tori and that the pleas for advice would be held off until morning. He could deal with Jimmy in the morning but for tonight. For tonight he needed to handle his own problems. He had an agent in the hospital, a friend morning the loss of his wife. All while caring for his injured child, and the rest of his team crumbling from grief. Outside of the team in his own metaphorical backyard over a dozen families were mourning. Nine of whom were mourning their babies. Tiny infants who hadn't even gotten a chance. None had gotten the chance to walk or talk and most had never even crawled. All because Tessie had no regard for human life and DiNozzo Senior had wanted to get back at his so. Avenging the death of a child, Tony had likely never even heard of. Much less been responsible for the death of. It was a stupid and tragic accident. It couldn't have been prevented even with the best medical intervention. Babies were strangled by their own umbilical cords every day and it was painfully common for a twin to accidentally strangle their siblings. It certainly was not Tony's fault or anybody's for that matter. It was just a tragedy. A stupid and senseless tragedy. Just like Tony's daughter's death had been.

"Jethro?" Ducky called from the top of the steps.

"What ya need, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Just coming by to check on you. Making sure that you were handling the day's events well." Ducky replied.

"I'm OK. Shouldn't you be with Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr. Palmer wants to be alone with Victoria." Ducky explained.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He is as well as to be expected. He is kind of burying himself in Victoria and a dread the coming days." Ducky explained.

"Poor kid." Gibbs replied.

"He will manage. He has his family and we are going to stand by his side. That is all we can do. I know that he will require some consoling but he will have mandatory therapy before he can come back to work. After an event like that. He is such high risk and I know that Leon will not be allowing him back into the field. Even as a mere assistant Medical Examiner, if he is not well." Ducky explained.

"I hope so" Gibbs sighed.

"Of course I am sure that the support of you and Leon will be the best support." Ducky replied.

"Certainly" Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure that you can manage on your own?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Very well, I am heading home." Ducky replied.

"Get some rest. Another long day starts tomorrow." Gibbs instructed.

"Of course but you must do the same Jehtro." Ducky replied.

"Sure" Gibbs lied.

* * *

Jimmy curled up on the couch that sat in the back corner of Victoria's room. He heard a stirring noise coming from the crib and bolted upright. He put his glasses on and stumbled over to his daughter's bed. He looked down and saw Victoria sleeping peacefully. Oh how he hoped this would last. His sweet girl deserved peace and happiness. He prayed that she would only know the previous day from stories to be told when she was much older.

"Mama" Tori cooed.

"Oh Victoria." Jimmy whispered, stroking her cheek. The memory of his daughter's first word forever tarnished.

* * *

 **A/N: Jimmy brings Tori home in the next chapter. How will Jimmy handle it? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Hell

Gibbs did not sleep for one second that night. There was too much on his mind for him to rest. The events of the previous day and what he would face the next gnawed at him and, all he could do was toss and turn. As exhausted as he was, it came as a relief when morning came. Until he remembered all that he would have to do. He would have to help Jimmy and he would have to somehow get into contact with Tony. The new day promised to be even longer and more stressful than the previous one had been. Yesterday had been tragic but today he would have to face reality.

"Come on Jethro. You aren't one to hide." Gibbs pleaded with himself as he forced himself out of bed.

* * *

Jimmy had mixed emotions when Tori was released from the hospital the following afternoon. He was relieved to know that his baby girl was healthy enough to come home but he also dreaded going home. Tessie, Doug, and Senior were all locked up and were no longer a threat. The remaining members of the Palmer family no longer required protection detail. They were free to go home. To the home that they had once shared with Breena. The home that Jimmy and Breena had bought when they first decided to become parents. Jimmy would be sleeping alone in the bed he had shared with Breena just a few days ago. He would be sitting with Tori at the dinner table, looking at the empty chair where Breena should be sitting. Never again would Breena bring fresh cookies or frozen cheesecake to share while they watched bad, old movies on a Saturday afternoon. He would never again come home after a long and stressful day, and hear Breena singing Tori to sleep. Tori and him were facing a tragic and heartbreaking situation. A situation they should not have had to face. At least not this early. After signing the final discharge paper, Jimmy picked his daughter up out of her crib and carried her out the door. He did not make a sound as he stepped into the elevator and made his way downstairs. He walked silently out of the building and was surprised to see Gibbs's truck pull to a stop in front of the entrance. He silently opened the backdoor, fastened Tori into the car-seat and took the seat beside her.

"How you holding up, kid?" Gibbs asked.

"M OK" Jimmy murmured.

"You don't sound OK." Gibbs remarked.

"How can I be?!" Jimmy demanded.

"You can't, your not supposed to be." Gibbs replied.

"Why'd you ask then?" Jimmy asked.

"I knew I could get an honest answer." Gibbs replied.

"I am in hell. I need to be happy and strong for Tori but I am in hell." Jimmy replied.

"You can be strong for Victoria and still allow yourself to grieve. You just have to ensure that young Victoria gets the care she deserves." Ducky explained.

"Ducky's right kid." Gibbs added.

"What if I can't care for her?" Jimmy asked.

"Then we'll help you out." Gibbs replied.

"Victoria can stay with me for a while if you need. She already has a nursery set up in my spare bedroom." Ducky explained.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"It is no trouble at all." Ducky replied.

* * *

The only thing that got Tony out bed his second day in the hospital. Was the possibility of freedom. As broken as he was, he wanted to go home after seventy two hours. Even if he was released the following day, he would still require intensive psychiatric care but at least he would be home. Out of this bright and miserable environment. Away from the other severely damaged people, away from the nurses and doctors. Though he would still be trapped in the grips of pills and therapies. That would be his life at least for the next few months. Possibly for the rest of his life. The rest of his miserable life. The life he did not deserve. The life he should have lost the day he found his Mollie dead. It should have been him dead behind that dumpster. He should have been the one; beaten, tortured, and maimed. She deserved life more than him and if he were dead. His friends would be safe. Jimmy, Breena, and Tori would be safe. Instead they were suffering, all because of him. Mollie was so young and perfect. She should have been a teenager with a world at her feet. She could have been anything. She should have been able to be anything. Her life should never have been taken from her. He should have never allowed for it to be taken from her. He should have never left her with Tessie. He should have fought to have Tessie stripped of her maternal rights. He had never put in any fight for his little girl. If he had, she would still be alive today. He had fucked up and he did not deserve life. He sat on his bed and dug into his wrist with his finger nail. When that did not get the results he desired. He lifted his arm to his mouth and bit down until he tasted blood. Dizzied and weak from the already massive blood loss. He raised his other arm and bit down again. Blood was spattering all over him and the bed. He collapsed to the bed, laughing as he went down. With the limited strength he had, he pressed down onto the wounds and forced more blood to spatter out. It was hot in the hospital but as the blood poured out he became colder and colder. The room became darker and darker, and the world became further and further away from him. "Mollie! Mollie! Mollie! Molli... Moll... Mol... Mo... M..." Tony was Tony's cry as he lost consciousness. Praying that death would find him and free him from the misery that was his life. Praying that his loss of life would be enough to spare Breena and Tori. They were the ones who deserved life. Not him. He deserved death. He deserved to burn in the bowels of hell.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be discovered in time? New chapter will be up soon? Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **A/N2: Please vote in the newest poll on my story "A Time To Heal". This one is about baby names.**


	26. Not Now, Not Like This

By the time a nurse found him, Tony's room looked like the scene of a violent murder. Blood had spattered all over the bed, floor, and wall. His face was drained of all color and he was violently trembling from the massive amount of blood he had lost. The nurse came by out of pure fate. She was going around letting people know that dinner would be delayed. She opened the door to Tony's room and found him on the floor. When she first saw him, she assumed that he had been attacked. Then she saw the blood pouring from his mouth and the injury to his wrists. That's when it hit her, he had done it to himself. The nurse immediately paged for help and within seconds Tony's room was swarmed with doctors and nurses. He was loaded on to a stretcher and rushed down to the ER, which was thankfully located right next door to the psychiatric building. Doctors immediately began administering aid to Tony's wounds but he ended up going into shock before they could get him upstairs for surgery.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, trying his hardest to ignore his churning gut. He refused to believe that he could be facing more bad news. The previous day had been a nightmare. The last thing the team needed was more bad news. Especially poor, Jimmy. The squad-room was virtually empty, except a few straggling agents. The sparseness made the room as quiet as tomb. The sound of his desk phone ringing, rang in his ears like a gun shot and caused him to jump from fear and dread. Taking a deep breath he reached over and took the phone off of it's cradle.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes"

"This is Becca George, I am the receptionist from Bethesda Naval Hospital and I have you listed as the emergency contact for an Anthony DiNozzo Jr."

"Yeah he was admitted to the psych ward yesterday."

"That is true but today he was admitted to the ER following what is presumed to be a suicide attempt. He is currently in surgery."

"Tony tried to kill himself? In the psych ward?! What the hell?! How the hell did that happen?! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I am sorry but I don't know the details."

"Well who brought him in?! I am determined to know who neglected my boy!"

"I don't know, I am sorry."

"Do you at least know his condition."

"Not currently but when he was taken to surgery he was extremely critical."

* * *

Gibbs gripped his desk phone so tightly that his fingers had turned white. He just sat there at his desk, staring straight ahead, into space. He could not believe that this was happening. He could not believe that his son had tried to kill himself. He could not believe that the staff of the psych ward had neglected him so greatly. He could not believe that _he_ had neglected Tony greatly. His son could be dead or dying and it was partially his fault. He continued to sit there, his body trembling with grief, fear, and rage. The other end had long since gone dead. When he could finally allow the phone to fall from his hand, landing upside down on the cradle. It must have taken him five minutes to get the phone rested properly. His body was shaking so and his vision was blurred by tears that were getting harder and harder to fight. He could not bury another child, Abby and McGee Bishop could not bury a friend and brother, Ducky could not bury his nephew, Jimmy could not bury anyone else, and Little Victoria could not lose another key person in her life. No the world needed Tony DiNozzo on this side. Sure Tony wanted Mollie and Gibbs was sure that Mollie wanted her daddy but the world needed Tony. At least for a little while longer, his death could not be like this. Tony deserved to die in a blaze of glory. Not in a hospital as a result of his own broken heart.

"JETHRO!" Ducky bellowed, slamming his hands down hard on the former Marine's desk.

"What?!" Gibbs demanded harshly.

"Are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"No! No I am not!" Gibbs snapped.

"What is wrong?" Ducky asked.

"It Tony, he...he tried to... he tried to hang himself. My son tried to take his own life. He was supposed to be safe in the hospital but they ignored him and now he could be dead!" Gibbs cried.

"Oh Jethro, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Ducky asked.

"Take me to the hospital. I need to be with my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Of course, get your coat." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was a blur for Gibbs. The last thing he remembered was Ducky helping him into the Morgan. The next thing he knew he was standing at reception, trying to remember his own name or find his damned ID. So they would tell him if Tony was alive or not. If he would be OK or not.

"M uh-uh-um-mu" Gibbs stammered.

"Sir I am sorry but I can't tell you anything if you don't identify yourself." The receptionist apologized.

"Pardon my friend it has been a stressful couple of days. I am Dr. Donald Mallard and I am also listed as an emergency contact for Anthony. I am a medical proxy as well." Ducky explained, flashing his ID.

"Very well, somebody will be with you shortly." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you so much." Ducky replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs mumbled.

* * *

Ducky led Jethro over to the nearest couch and helped the younger man sick. He looked over at the man who sat beside. He was dreading bad news about Anthony. He was certain that if Jethro lost Anthony it would be the end of his dearest friend. That the other man would keel over dead right there in the waiting room. Making for three major losses in three days. He knew for a fact that if Anthony and Jethro were lost so soon after Breena. That the remaining members of the already broken NCIS family would crumble and the team would be shattered beyond repair. It was ten hours of purely agonizing waiting before news finally arrived.

"Dr. Mallard?" A man in a lab coat called.

"That's me" Ducky replied.

"I am Dr. Barton, I preformed Anthony's operation." Dr. Barton introduced.

"How is he?" Ducky asked.

"He made it out of surgery but we had to totally reconstruct his veins that is why the operation took so long. He has received four units of blood during the operation and he is facing another before the critical period is over. As I am sure you know the first forty-eight hours are key but it could be at least seventy-two before he is out of the woods." Dr. Barton explained.]

"What are his odds?" Ducky asked.

"As of now seven percent, if he makes it through the next two days it will go up to twenty-five. If he makes it to seventy-two it will be fifty or higher." Dr. Barton explained.

"May I see him?" Ducky asked.

"He is currently in recovery but he should in moved to a regular room in an hour or so." Dr. Barton explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony make it out of the critical period and manage to survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Falling Down

The second night after his wife's death was actually harder than the first. At least the first night he had been distracted by Victoria. On the second night Victoria was back home and fast asleep in her own bed. Jimmy had considered just bringing her to bed with him. He had even gone as far as going into the nursery, walking over to her crib and placing his hands under her shoulders. He was about to lift her up, when he realized what he was doing. He was risking waking up his child from her slumber and putting her at risk of not getting back to sleep that night. All so he could feel another person beside him. Was that really what he wanted? For his daughter to be screaming from frustration and exhaustion. All for his own selfish desires? He left Victoria in her bed and went out into the living room. He curled up on the couch, turned on the TV, and fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning he woke to the sound of Tori screaming. He pulled himself out of bed and walked back into his daughter's room. He got her changed into a fresh diaper, a long sleeved onesi and pair of stretch pants. He carried her out of the room and placed her in her high chair. It was still painfully early in the morning but within the next few hours he would have to start planning Breena's funeral. A task he knew would be impossible on his own. He reached for his phone and dialed Gibbs's number. When the former Marine didn't answer he hung-up and tried Ducky's number.

"Hello? Mr. Palmer?"

"Hi, Ducky."

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Gibbs with you by chance."

"Sort of."

"Can I speak with him or can you let him know that I am trying to contact him?"

"Oh well um he is not available at the moment but I can let him know to contact you as soon as I see him again."

"You're keeping something from me. Is Gibbs OK? Are you OK?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone from NCIS. Jethro is not ready to break the news yet."

"Break the news? You're scaring me."

"Last night Anthony tried to commit suicide. He just got out of surgery about an hour and a half ago. Jethro is with him but he will be out soon."

"Tony tried to kill himself? But he was in the hospital."

"I am not sure what happened but he was found covered in blood and he appears to have bitten his wrists."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"It is not looking good."

"Can I come see him?"

"He is only allowed one visitor at a time for fifteen minutes every two hours. Jethro just went back ten minutes ago and as long as nothing happens I will be going back for the next visit. If Jethro is ready to break the news you are more than welcome to take the next shift."

"Alright call me if there's any change."

"That goes without saying."

* * *

Jimmy hung up the phone and slid down the wall of the kitchen island. He banged his head back on the hard wood. This couldn't be happening. Tony can't have tried to end his own life. He couldn't lose anybody else. He had already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his best friend too. He had begged the Lord not to take his daughter but the only life he would except being taken in return was his own life. Tony didn't deserve death. He deserved to get better. The world needed him to get better. Selfishly Jimmy could not lose anybody else. He found himself once again lost in a fog of his own grief. Until he was pulled back to reality by the sound of Victoria screaming. He walked over to the cabinet, grabbed a tray of baby food, and placed it before his daughter. Victoria picked up the small bites of food and shoved them into her mouth. She was giggling and waving her arms around excitedly. She had no idea what the past two days had involved. She was just excited to be having breakfast with her daddy for the first time in weeks. He would give anything for that level of innocence. To be able to forget that his entire life had crashed down around him. To forget his wife was dead and his best-friend was fighting for his life. Jimmy reached out and gently stroked his daughter's blonde hair.

"You have no idea how lucky you are baby girl." Jimmy whispered.

"Lucky!" Tori cried.

"Yes very, very lucky." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Seeing Tony for the first time was a surreal experience for Gibbs. When Dr. Barton first led him into Tony's room, he was sure that it was some sort of mistake. There was no way that this fragile and virtually lifeless, shell of a man was his son. Upon taking a closer look, he was hit with the cruel realization that this was in fact his son. Tony lie completely still on the bed, his skin was colorless and clammy. His arms were tightly bound by large white bandages and a tube was shoved forcibly down his throat. Tony had been intubated just to be on the safe side. He had, had trouble getting oxygen during the operation and Dr. Pitt worried about him over taxing his lungs. Tubes and wires came out of all parts of his body. The second visit to Tony was no less confusing and terrifying. Four hours had passed since the first far too brief interaction with Tony and once again Gibbs was sure that it was a mistake. Tony somehow looked even worse. No sooner had Gibbs taken a seat in the chair beside Tony's bed. That he heard the all to familiar and horrible scream of a flat-lining hard monitor.

"CODE BLUE ICU BED NINE! CODE BLUE ICU BED NINE!" A monotone voice announced over the loudspeaker.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Gibbs couldn't be losing his boy. Tony couldn't die. He wasn't supposed to die. He just wasn't. The code was announced and the heard monitor was screaming. Over Tony's bed a bright light was flashing. In reality only a couple of seconds had passed but to Gibbs it felt like hours. As if hours had come and gone and the staff was just leaving his son to die. From a distance he could see a swarm of doctors and nurses rushing to Tony's aide in slow motion. It was like they were auditioning for a Netflix revival of "Baywatch". Gibbs tried to alert them but they only moved slower. Gibbs's chest was tightening and he could not get oxygen. Those damn doctors and nurses were not caring at all about his son. He waved his son at the uncaring monsters. Tony's machines were still screaming but the screams were getting further and further away and, softer and softer. Those bastards had ignored Tony for too long and now he was dead.

"You killed my son! You killed my son!" Gibbs shouted, waving his arms around and kicking his feet. The tightness in his chest only got worse and he collapsed hard onto the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gibbs and Tony be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Heartache

The doctors who found his limp body on the floor would be the first to call Leroy Jethro Gibbs an extremely lucky man. The fact that he had suffered a heart attack on the floor of the ICU, at the bedside of the very man the doctors were rushing to help. Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the other hand would be the first to say that he was far from lucky. He had only suffered that heart attack, because Tony had just coded. Tony was revived but at the cost of having two of his ribs broken. Gibbs was stabilized and transferred downstairs for tests. By the time he was brought back up to the Cardiac Ward he was awake and asking about his boy.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony?" Dr. Fuller the cardiologist assigned to Gibbs's care asked.

"My son, he's in the ICU or he was anyway. Where is he?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I am not sure but I will call up there as soon as you are situated." Dr. Fuller explained.

"No! I need to know about him now!" Gibbs spat.

"Mr. Gibbs please calm down. We will get information on Tony as soon as possible but right now we need to get you set up in a room." Dr. Fuller warned.

"First of all I do NOT need to calm down! Secondly I do not need a God Dammed room! I need to know if my son is OK!" Gibbs shouted.

"Mr. Gibbs you suffered a mild heart attack. You need to be at the hospital for at least twenty-four hours and if you don't calm down best case scenario you will be needing that room a hell of a lot longer. Worst case scenario you will need a casket." Dr. Fuller explained.

"If my son is dead I don't want to live. If he's alive I am not going to leave his side. I will be in the ICU holding his hand and begging him to stay with me." Gibbs explained.

"We are right at your room now and you appear to be stable, Nurse Miller can take it from here. I will go and see what I can learn about Tony." Dr. Fuller explained.

'Thank you!" Gibbs hissed.

* * *

Ducky was becoming increasingly more concerned for Jethro. He was supposed to come back from his visit with Anthony an hour ago but he had not returned. He severely doubted that Anthony's condition had improved so greatly that he was allowed visitors for extended period of time. Why hadn't Jethro returned?

"Excuse me are you Dr. Donald Mallard?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Yes sir, I am." Ducky replied.

"And you are next of kin to a Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Yes sir I am. Why?" Ducky asked the concern growing.

"Jethro had a minor heart attack and is being treated in our Cardiac Care Unit. He is stable as of now and doing well. If he continues to do well he should be released after a twenty-four hour observation stay." Dr. Fuller explained.

"Jethro had a heart attack but Jethro has never had heart troubles before." Ducky remarked.

"The attack was triggered by stress. According to witnesses Anthony DiNozzo Senior flat-lined. Jethro began to panic and scream "You killed my son, you killed my son!" over and over." Dr. Fuller explained.

"My God! Anthony flat-lined?! How on Earth was I not informed? How is he?! Please tell me that we did not lose him. Jethro would not take that loss well at all." Ducky rambled.

"I am not sure how it was not communicated to you that Anthony flat-lined but I did get an update on his condition to put Jethro at ease. They were able to revive Anthony but his condition is still extremely critical." Dr. Fuller explained.

"I know it will be at least an hour before I am allowed to see Anthony but may I please see Jethro right away?" Ducky questioned.

"I think that seeing a friend is exactly what Jethro needs." Dr. Fuller explained.

* * *

Jimmy removed his glasses, rested his head in his hands, and started to cry. Breena's funeral was almost completely planned and he had done fairly well with making the arrangements. He was just waiting for a call back from Ed to discuss the final plans for the service. He dreaded speaking with his former father in law. Ed and him had not said two words to each other since leaving the hospital but Jimmy knew that the interaction would not be a positive one. Ed had never liked him very much and he disliked Jimmy's job even more. Now his daughter's death had basically been caused by Jimmy's job. Ed was sure to go off on him and act as if it was his fault. Like Jimmy wanted his wife to die. Losing Breena was the last thing Jimmy wanted. Well the second to last thing, losing Victoria was the true last thing he desired but Breena was a close second. He wanted her to be there right now, just to hold him and over the years he would want her around to watch Tori grow. It wasn't right that she was gone. She should not have died this way. She should have died peacefully in her sleep as an old woman. On a more selfish note Jimmy did not like that he had to plan Breena's funeral, when he was just a young man. If he had to make arrangements for her he should at least be an old man. He should have an adult Victoria and her husband by his side. Along with the additional children that Breena and him would have had and adopted. Instead here he sat not even thirty yet, his not even a year old daughter asleep in her playpen. He may be blessed with more children one day but they would not know Breena as their mother. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be a widower. He wanted his family back. He wanted his life back.

* * *

 **A/N: Ed and Jimmy finally talk in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Light

Gibbs forced himself up and shoved the restraint against the wall of the hospital bed. He could not believe that his doctor, had the nerve to restrain him. He didn't need fucking restraints. He needed Tony. He needed to be in son's room ordering him to live. If Tony died because of this bullshit, he was going to sue the shit out that damn cardiologist. His heart was fine. It was a mild heart attack. It was only a big deal because the doctor had made it a big deal. Damn doc was probably working for Tessie and Senior. Probably getting paid off to destroy Tony so he couldn't testify against Tessie. It made him sick to his stomach. He needed out of this bed so that he could destroy those monsters and save Tony, but to do that. He needed to get out of this damn hospital bed. In one last futile attempt he yanked his arm up with full force and slammed it into the side of the bed with all his might.

"Good Lord, Jethro! You are going to hurt yourself!" Ducky bellowed rushing into the room.

"I need to get to him. I've gotta save my boy. That doc is a fraud. He is just trying to keep me here so they can hurt Tony." Gibbs rambled.

"Jethro I happen to know that the doctor treating you is a renowned cardiologist. You are just panicking." Ducky explained.

"Why are they keeping me here? Why did they tie me down?" Gibbs demanded.

"They are keeping you because you just had a heart attack two hours ago and your blood-pressure is through the roof. They tied you down because according to Dr. Fuller you have tried to get out of bed twice since being brought into your room." Ducky explained.

"He just doesn't want me to know the truth. He probably has Tony chained up somewhere." Gibbs argued.

"Jethro you are really beginning to concern me." Ducky commented.

"You've never buried a child, Duck. You have no idea. I understand Tony and he understands me, but if he dies I lost another one." Gibbs explained.

* * *

It hurt Ducky's heart to see Jethro so distraught. He was upset to the point of not even being capable of thinking rationally. He was so freaked out over Anthony, that he was accusing his doctor of holding him hostage, so that he could bring harm to Anthony. He than began to break down about losing children. The elderly doctor knew that the loss of Anthony would be purely devastating to Jethro but on the other side of the coin. Losing Jethro would be horrific for the already fragile Anthony.

"I spoke with Anthony's doctor." Ducky commented.

"You did?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ducky confirmed.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He is not doing well but he is holding his own." Ducky replied.

"So basically my son is dying slowly?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he is struggling but he is fighting his best." Ducky replied.

"What if his body can't fight?" Gibbs questioned.

"Anthony has come back from worse than this." Ducky reminded.

* * *

Jimmy was sprawled out on the living room floor. His body was trembling and his glasses were seriously out of alignment. His face was red from tears, the same tears that had caused his face to become stuck to the tile. He could hear Victoria desperately screaming for attention but he could not force himself up but his body would not respond. His phone was ringing but again he could not force himself up. He could not even force himself to reach his phone that was lying in his back pocket. He wished that Ducky would come and save him from the misery. That he would take Tori and leave Jimmy to his mourning. There was a knock at the door and Jimmy prayed that it was somebody who would offer salvation. He didn't even have the strength to tell the person to come in. He just lie completely motionless and helpless as the knocking grew frantic. Before eventually stopping, the door swinging open, and slamming shut. He heard heavy footsteps and angry murmuring. He heard Tori's door open and moments later the footsteps returned.

"James!" Ed bellowed.

"Ed?" Jimmy asked.

"Why on Earth is your daughter! My grand-daughter! Breena's child! Why is she lying in her own filth why you wallow in grief?!" Ed demanded.

"Because my wife died." Jimmy replied.

"Well you should have sent her to me or even that Dr. Mallard! She has already been kidnapped and lost her mom! She doesn't need this!" Ed shouted.

"Ducky offered to take her but he has to help Gibbs and I didn't want to disturb you. I was sure that you were as broken as I am." Jimmy explained.

"Well this is unacceptable!" Ed snapped.

"I am sorry. I am really struggling with Breena and now Tony is in the hospital for a suicide attempt. I had to plan the funeral alone and it's just too much." Jimmy explained.

"Tony?! You are worried about Tony! He should be in prison! He murdered Breena and got Tori kidnapped! He knew he was a risk and he didn't do anything!" Ed bellowed.

"It wasn't Tony's fault. She was supposed to be in prison. She murdered a child. She should have never gotten off." Jimmy explained.

"Well she did and Tony knew about her!" Ed snapped.

"Just don't take his side!" Ed snapped.

"You can't tell me whose side to take!" Jimmy argued.

"Fair point but I can tell you that you should think with the best interests of your daughter at heart, or you can think of your wants." Ed explained.

* * *

Tony was in a haze. He was furious that somebody had called 911. He wanted to die. He wanted to be dead. Why couldn't they just let him die. At least even after twenty-four hours he continued to hover between life and death. He had come close that morning but they had brought him back. He was closer to the death side now and he was praying that for once the doctors would just leave him be. He could see the light. In a fit of desperation he ran towards the light. He had come so close that morning but they had brought him back. This time they wouldn't let him. He continued to run and run. He arrived at the light and saw a beautiful girl who looked like an adult version of Mollie.

"Daddy?" Mollie asked.

"It's me baby girl. I am coming." Tony assured.

"No dad, you can't." Mollie replied.

"But I want to be with you." Tony replied.

"I know and I want you with me but it's not your time. Gibbs needs you, so does Jimmy, and so do a lot of people." Mollie explained.

"I miss you." Tony sniffed.

"I miss you too but I am always with you and we will be together one day." Mollie assured.

"When?" Tony asked.

"I can't tell you but if you live your life. It won't be anytime at all." Mollie explained.

"Are you sure that you will be OK without me?" Tony asked.

"I am fine and you will be too." Mollie assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony listen to Mollie? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Saved

It was quickly becoming apparent that both Gibbs and Tony's conditions were very grave. If something was not done and fast both were sure to meet their demise. Tony's condition had been critical since he had been brought in and the doctors didn't have much hope for his survival. Gibbs on the other hand was strong and his heart attack was very minor. The cardiologist was very pleased with the condition of his heart. There was no medical reason for him to be as sick as he was. His cardiologist had been summoned into his room around seven that evening. He stood at the foot of Gibbs's bed completely perplexed. He had run every test under the sun just about and everything came back clear. He was beginning to wonder if it was simply Jethro's time and there was nothing more to be done. Gibbs was a nice guy it would be a shame if that were the case. So many people loved and depended on him. He was still young and up until that afternoon had been strong as an ox. It just wasn't right that he was dying this way.

"What is wrong with you Jethro? Isn't there anything I can do for you?" Dr. Fuller asked.

"Still have figured anything out?" Nurse Willis asked stepping into Jethro's room.

"No, I have run every test and nothing but his vitals are terrible." Dr. Fuller explained.

"What can we do?" Nurse Willis asked.

"Move him to the ICU and start contacting other cardiologists." Dr. Fuller explained.

"He needs to be in the ICU?" Nurse Willis asked.

"With these vitals he needs constant monitoring." Dr. Fuller replied.

"I will see if they have a bed and start prepping Jethro to move." Nurse Willis replied.

"Thank you" Dr. Fuller replied.

* * *

Tony had brought back from crashing the second time but like Jethro his vitals were weak and he was barely responsive. A brain-scan had showed that he had full activity. So again it just did not make sense. Even given the severity of his condition it did not make sense that he was not responding. The doctors were preparing him for the end and were about to consult with Dr. Mallard about how to proceed.

"Have you spoken with Jethro Gibbs or Dr. Mallard, yet?" Nurse Rose asked.

"Jethro had a heart-attack and is in the hospital himself. Any decisions will be made by Dr. Mallard or Dr. James Palmer." Dr. Barton explained.

"Is either available for contact?" Nurse Rose asked.

"Dr. Mallard is downstairs with Jethro." Dr. Barton replied.

"Should I call him up?" Nurse Rose asked.

"It would be wise." Dr. Barton replied.

"Very well" Nurse Rose replied.

* * *

Ducky had been in the cafeteria grabbing a quick dinner. When he received a call from Dr. Fuller. Jethro's condition was extremely critical and he was about to be moved upstairs to the ICU. Immediately afterwards he received a call from Anthony's doctor. Anthony's condition was rapidly deteriorating and since both Jimmy and Jethro were indisposed. It would be up to him to decide Anthony's fate. The wound from Breena was still fresh and now he was facing the loss of two very dear friends. If Anthony died Jethro would die and vice-versa. He would get a report on Anthony's condition and if he saw no hope. He would allow Anthony to join Mollie, his mother and sister, Katelyn, and Jennifer. His heart was filled with dread at the thought of losing more friends but he also knew that allowing them to suffer would be even more cruel. He solemnly prepared himself to contact the others and inform them that both Jethro and Anthony were at death's door and it was time to say goodbye one last time. Until he remembered an incident that occurred years ago when he was freshly out of medical school. His great aunt had suffered a stroke and on the way to the hospital his great uncle was involved in a severe car accident. Like with Jethro and Anthony both were at death's door. It was a true tragedy both were dying but neither could stand at the others bedside. The family wept for the impending loss and the cruel twist of fate. Until a fellow young doctor offered a radical solution. His aunt who was more stable was moved to the bed beside his uncle's and the beds were pushed together. It was to make the deaths easier. Then a miracle occurred. Both began to rapidly improve. His uncle lived another year and his aunt lasted another year and a half. While Jethro and Anthony were far from romantic lovers. They did adore each other in the way that a father loved a son, and a son loved a father. Perhaps putting them side by side would have the same effect. It would at the very least make their deaths easier. All he had to do was get the doctors and nurses to agree to his still very radical solution. By the time he arrived to Jethro's room they were already moving Jethro up to the ICU. He hopped back into the elevator and rode to the ICU. The orderlies were just lowering Jethro into a bed when Ducky was allowed inside.

"Put him beside Anthony DiNozzo." Ducky instructed.

"Anthony is extremely critical. I don't know if it would be the best idea to put a severely agitated heart patient next to one who is more than likely dying." A nurse, Ducky did not recognize argued.

"Anthony is Jethro's surrogate son. They need each other. At the very least it will make their um transitions easier." Ducky insisted.

"If your sure." The nurse replied.

* * *

Gibbs was pretty out of it but he was together enough to know that he was in terrible shape and that he had been transferred up to the ICU. The same ICU where he was sure that his Tony had died. He faintly heard Ducky speaking and then he was being moved again. The body in the bed beside his had a familiar scent, really familiar. It was Tony's. It was the ridiculous Italian perfume Tony special ordered and that baby soap that Tony said made him feel warm. Until recently he thought Tony was just weird or more damaged by his childhood than he thought. What did it mean if he was beside Tony? He was certain that Tony was dead. Maybe he was dead too. No he could still hear, feel, and smell. They must have put him beside Tony's body. Maybe they were going to put him into his bed. Then he heard something it was a hissing ventilator and a heart monitor, and it was coming from Tony's bed. Tony was still alive! Weakly he reached over and picked up Tony's hand. Suddenly Tony's heart monitor calmed and his did as well. It was then that he felt the greatest feeling in the world. Tony's hand tightly gripping his own. He slowly opened his eyes and looking over towards Tony. He saw the most wonderful sight. Tony's gorgeous emerald green eyes looking into his own.

"Don't you EVER! Even consider disregarding an order like that ever again!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

 **A/N: All Tony and Gibbs needed was each other. Well Tony needed a little tough love for trying to disregard a direct order. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Recovering

The first thing Tony sensed when he woke up was Gibbs's presence. He had all but given up on Gibbs ever coming back to him. Mollie had told him that Gibbs needed him but Tony had not noticed Gibbs in hours. He was sure that Gibbs had moved on. Surely the older man could have done better for a son then this broken soul. Now here Gibbs was right beside his bed. Tony blinked his eyes open and slowly turned his head. His heart dropped when he saw that Gibbs was not standing beside his bed but lying in the one beside his. Why was Gibbs in the hospital? Had he done something? He had probably gotten hurt doing something in the field that Tony was supposed to be doing. Working the case that he had set in motion. Tony wanted to talk but he had that damn tube in his throat. He reached up and put his hands around the tube. He tightened his grip and started to pull.

"Good Lord, Anthony! Don't you dare try and pull that ventilator out yourself." Ducky cried.

* * *

The nurse who was standing with Ducky rushed over and pried Tony's fingers off of his breathing tube. Tony shot daggers at her with his eyes. Couldn't they see that he wanted that damn thing out of his throat. He was certain that he could breathe on his own. If he needed oxygen they could put something in his nose or have a tank beside his bed. As long as he had this damn thing in his mouth he could talk to Gibbs. He needed to know what was wrong with Gibbs and how he could right what he had done to his boss. The nurse handed Tony a pen and pad of paper.

"Here Tony you can use this to communicate." Nurse Rose explained.

" _Get this God Damned thing out of my mouth!"_ Tony demanded.

"We will need a doctor to do that." Nurse Rose replied.

" _Fine just get it out soon."_ Tony insisted

"That is not up to you." Nurse Rose replied.

"Listen to the nurse, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

" _I am listening"_ Tony whined.

"But are you behaving?" Gibbs asked.

" _I think I am."_ Tony wrote.

"Just wait until you are out of that bed." Gibbs laughed.

" _Speaking of being in a hospital bed. What are you doing in one?"_ Tony questioned.

"I had a heart-attack and I couldn't get calmed down. It's no big deal." Gibbs explained.

" _You had a heart-attack? Are you OK? Is this my fault?"_ Tony

"I'm fine I just got a little too worked up and no it is not your fault." Gibbs assured.

" _What upset you?"_ Tony asked.

"The idea of living in a world without you." Gibbs replied.

" _So it was my fault."_ Tony wrote.

"This is all the fault of Tessie. You are my son and my life. I need you and I just over reacted. Don't go getting worked up. Trust me it is not fun." Gibbs explained.

" _It's hard and I am sorry."_ Tony apologized.

* * *

With both Jethro and Anthony doing better, Ducky decided that it was safe to leave them and go check on Mr. Palmer. He felt terrible for blowing off his assistant all day. That morning his plan was to pay Anthony a short visit and then go help Jimmy arrange Breena's funeral. Then Jethro had suffered his heart-attack and the entire day had been thrown off course. Just an hour ago he was certain that he would be losing more friends, that he would have to give Jimmy more tragic news. Now both Jethro and Anthony were nearly back to normal. They had even removed Anthony's breathing tube and when Ducky left, he was doing well. The medical examiner turned his car into his assistant's driveway, parked the car, climbed out, and walked up onto the porch. After knocking for five minutes or so. He became concerned. He went back to his car and retrieved Jimmy's key from the glove box. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He could hear loud crying coming from Victoria's room. Assuming that Mr. Palmer was in the shower or taking a moment for himself. Ducky rushed back to the infant's room. He was shocked to see Victoria fast asleep in her crib. It wasn't long until he traced the crying to the back corner of Victoria's room. He discovered Jimmy sitting balled up in the corner, his hands covering his head.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called softly placing his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"What now?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Jimmy it's me." Ducky replied.

"Oh I am sorry, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy sniffed.

"How are you holding up?" Ducky asked.

"Not good. Planning the funeral was near impossible and Ed threatened to take Victoria away. He's coming back tomorrow and if I have not pulled it together. He is taking her away." Jimmy explained.

"He cannot do that! He cannot expect you just to get over the loss of your wife in a matter of days. Good Lord, would you expect him to get over losing Breena that quickly." Ducky argued.

"I didn't even hear her crying. I can't take care of her." Jimmy admitted.

"You are just overwhelmed. You do not need to go through this alone. I am going to take Victoria for the night. You just try to rest and take some time for yourself. I will bring her back first thing in the morning and I will help you keep it together for as long as you need." Ducky explained.

"What if Ed tries to take her away from me and uses you helping me to his advantage?" Jimmy asked.

"Then I will deal with him." Ducky vowed.

"What if he gets a lawyer?" Jimmy asked.

"Then we will get a lawyer as well and we will see to it that Victoria stays with you." Ducky promised.

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

"It is no trouble. Now lets get you fed and then into bed." Ducky replied, extending his hand and helping Jimmy to stand.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ducky be able to help Jimmy keep Victoria? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Moving Forward

The night without Tori was not as restful as Jimmy had hoped. In fact it was worse than the nights where he had to care for his daughter. He ended up taking the herbal sleep aide that Ducky had left for him, to get to sleep. Logically he knew that Victoria was just staying with her grandpa's house but in his mind, she was dead like her mother. It didn't help that this house was plagued by the memories of Breena. Every room was filled with memories of her. A few times he even swore that he saw her and heard her speaking to him. He couldn't stay here anymore. He just couldn't but where would he go? He couldn't afford to buy a house on just his salary. He could always rent but finding a good place was always so hard and it was bound to be even worse now that he had to accommodate a baby soon to be toddler, and what if Tori wanted a pet? Most good rental properties did not allow pets. Of course he could probably buy a place before she wanted a pet. Then again what if she resented him for moving out of the house they lived in when she was born. On the other hand what if she was haunted by the memories too? Who was he kidding she was a baby. She wouldn't remember her mother. Oh God, Victoria wouldn't remember her mother. He was the one who would miss Breena. Tori would miss the idea of a mother. Jimmy slid down the wall in the living room, wrapped his arms around his knees, and hit his head against the wall over and over again. He heard a knock on the door and called for the person to come in, fearing that it was Ed. Who was bound to be furious about Tori not being there. Because Jimmy didn't think that he could handle it. It was a relief when he smelled Ducky's cologne and heard Victoria babbling.

"I brought her back a tad early. I hope that is alright." Ducky said placing Victoria in her playpen.

"Oh no it's fine. As long as she didn't give you any trouble." Jimmy assured.

"She was no problem at all but I completely forgot I had a lunch date. Now normally I would have rescheduled but it is my friend Maggie from back home in England and this is my only opportunity. She was visiting family in the states and since she is flying out of Dulles. We decided to grab a quick tea, lunch to catch up." Ducky explained.

"Oh no I understand." Jimmy sighed.

"Did you get good rest?" Ducky asked.

"No" Jimmy admitted.

"Oh dear do you need me to take her for longer? The tea house does not allow children under the age of ten but I am sure that we could find somewhere else." Ducky offered.

"It won't help. I need her." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure?" Ducky asked.

"I did not sleep last night. With her gone it was like she was dead too. Then every room reminded me of Breena. I cannot stay here. It hurts too much but I don't know where to go. I can't buy a place. We only got this house because a friend of Ed's was moving into a retirement home and he gave us a steal. We still needed to loan a few thousand from Ed and I don't know. Then I don't know about renting because it will be hard to find what I need for Victoria that is affordable. I want somewhere that his room to play and where she can get a pet when she is older but that is more than I can afford. I don't know maybe I can sell this place and my car. We can use public transit but that is so expensive. I guess I can sell some of my mom's jewelry." Jimmy rambled.

"Move in with me." Ducky replied.

"Oh no I can't do that." Jimmy argued.

"No I insist. You can decorate the room's however you would like. I already have a nursery set up for when I need to keep Tori overnight and you can take the spare room." Ducky offered.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Mother always said to have rooms for unexpected guests and to open your home to friends in need. It would be fitting for me to accommodate her namesake and her father." Ducky explained.

"Well how much would I owe you in rent?" Jimmy asked.

"Just kick in half of the utility bills and pay for any extras you desire. If you want cable and internet those bills will be on you. I will provide the essentials; paper products, and basic foods and toiletries. If you want any expensive foods or toiletries that are not my brands. That will be on you. Unless of course it is a special occasion." Ducky explained.

"That seems fair." Jimmy replied.

"I will also see to it that you care for Tori and yourself properly. I know that you are capable but you are grieving and I want to keep Ed out of your hair." Ducky explained.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"It is no trouble at all. I have always considered you to be a son." Ducky replied.

"Thanks, that's what I needed to head." Jimmy sniffed, pulling Ducky into a hug.

* * *

After Ducky left Jimmy felt a million times better. He was still broken by the grief of the loss of his wife but he took solace in knowing that he still had family. That Victoria had a grandfather looking out for her. That he had a father looking out for him. It would not be Tori and him against the world as he had feared. He had Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, and even director Vance. It would not be an easy journey but he would not be alone. Now if he could just get Tony to see the same thing about his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy be able to convince Tony that he is not alone? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Running

Both Tony and Gibbs were released from the hospital four days later. Gibbs's heart was completely healed and he was free to go back to his normal life. With some precautions. He would have regular cardiac check ups now and he would have to be more attentive to his health. Still the doctors were amazed by how quickly he had healed. After being on the brink of death or at the very least a massive heart attack just days ago. Tony was recovering as well as to be expected and was released back to the mental hospital. Like with Gibbs the doctors were amazed by his rapid improvement but unlike with Gibbs. His whole life had been changed. Physically his wounds would heal but emotionally was a different story. He would be in the hospital for at least thirty days and would have to submit to mandatory appointments with a therapist. At first they would be daily, then every other day, then twice a week, then weekly, and eventually every other week. He would be subject to regular and random welfare checks, and his career was over. Because of the suicide attempt and his now diagnosed clinical depression. He was no longer fit to be a federal agent. Vance had offered him another position within the agency but he was not sure. He would be receiving disability income at least for the next few months and he just wasn't sure what he wanted out of life. Scratch that he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Mollie.

* * *

Breena's funeral just happened to be the same day as Tony and Gibbs's release from the hospital. Gibbs came to pay his respects but Tony had to get right back to the hospital. Jimmy attended the funeral but he sat in the cry room with Victoria and watched the service through the two way mirror. He claimed that it was because Victoria was teething and he did not want her to melt down in the middle of the service but in reality he could not handle it. It took all he had just to attend his wife's funeral. He was still struggling to believe that Breena was gone. He was still praying that he would wake up but now amount of pinching or shaking would pull him from this nightmare. Because as much as he hated to admit it. This was real life. His heart was shattering as he stood by his wife's grave. He put his hand on her casket and let Victoria run her little hands over the wood. He still was struggling with how he would explain this to her when she grew older.

"Don't go into details until she is older. When she first asks just say that it was an accident and please when you do tell her. Don't make it sound like it was DiNozzo's fault. If she ever hated him it would destroy him." Gibbs explained.

"When's the right age to tell a little girl that her mother was murdered?" Jimmy asked.

"I cannot answer that for you or Mollie. All I can say is you will know when she is ready and when she is ready. She needs and deserves the truth." Gibbs explained.

"It's going to hurt." Jimmy admitted.

"Sometimes life hurts." Gibbs replied.

"But you don't want to hurt your child." Jimmy sighed.

"You don't but sometimes it happens." Gibbs explained.

"Am I good enough to do this on my own?" Jimmy asked.

"When are you going to realize that you will never be alone?" Gibbs questioned.

"I am still going to be a single dad." Jimmy reminded.

"And we will catch you when we call. Now I am going to go visit an old friend. If you need me just call." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

By his first evening out of the hospital, Gibbs was already going stir-crazy. He wanted to visit Tony but visitors were only allowed for an hour on Saturday mornings. He knew that Tony needed to heal but he wanted his boy in his arms. He wanted Tony to be well. He knew that Tony would likely never be OK but he would learn to cope. Just the same way he had sixteen years ago. Still Gibbs was praying for a miracle. For his son to fight back and become the Tony he had always assumed that he had known for so many years. He heard footsteps on his basement steps and looked up to see Leon standing on the landing.

"May I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"Dr. Mallard asked me to come by and make sure that you were cooperating." Vance explained.

"I'm being good." Gibbs grunted.

"Are you?" Vance asked.

"Yes dad." Gibbs murmured.

"Jethro" Vance warned.

"Sheesh I was kidding." Gibbs groaned.

"Anyway since I am sure that Tony will be staying here when he gets out of the hospital. I also wanted to drop off a few pamphlets." Vance explained.

"Pamphlets?" Gibbs asked.

"For jobs he can do within the agency. Since he will likely never be fit for field duty again." Vance explained.

"That's a shame." Gibbs sighed.

"It is, he truly is one of the best. Which is why I am hoping that he will take a job within FLETc. He would be amazing at training incoming Probies. He did a hell of a job with McGee, Bishop, and David. I would love to have him there when the Probies first come to us." Vance explained.

"You know I think that he will like that." Gibbs commented.

* * *

Sixteen year old Lonnie Arnesto ran her hand through her shoulder length brown hair and nervously shifted her feet as she stood alone in the train station. She could not believe that she had finally escaped from her nightmare. She had spent her life living with her abusive father. She had learned to do make-up to cover up the scars. Because she had learned long ago that nobody cared. Not when her uncle was one of the top judges in Philadelphia. When she was around two her mother got out of jail for what she had always been told was a DUI but somehow she doubted that was the case. When she was sick her mom went back to prison for assaulting a police officer. She had only recently gotten out. Not long after her mom got out. Her parents went to visit family in DC and left her alone. They were supposed to be gone for a week but they had been gone for close to a month now. Finally Lonnie decided to bite the bullet. She packed a small suitcase, grabbed the file box out of the closet and the emergency money out of her dad's drawer. She bought a train ticket and it brought her to Stillwater Pennsylvania. According to Facebook her former Sunday School teacher Mr. Moore lived there. With any luck he really did remember her and would be willing to help her. It was dark and cold by the time her train arrived and she did not know Mr. Moore's address. So she sat on the bench wrapped in her Ohio State blanket and prepared to sleep like a bum. She opened the file box and found what she assumed was her birth certificate and held it to her face. She had terrible eyes but nobody had ever bothered to get her glasses. What she saw caused her to drop her things and her heart to race. This was not her birth-certificate and if it was, she had been lied to her entire life. Because instead of her name, she saw a strange name, a foreign name but a name that felt right.

 _Mollie Taylor DiNozzo_

* * *

 **A/N: Is Lonnie, Mollie or did Doug have a kid of his own? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. The Identity Crisis

Lonnie, Mollie, or whatever the hell she was supposed to be called, stood in front of the filthy bathroom mirror. Her face dripping wet from the sulfery water she had just splashed on her face. She studied herself curly brown hair and big green eyes. She thought back to her mom's blonde hair and her dad's balding brown. That really didn't make a difference. She just thought that she had gotten hair a shade between her parents hair colors. It was her eyes that did not make sense. Her eyes were green but her dad's eyes were brown and her mom's blue. It was supposed to be impossible or close to it anyway. That was like seventh grade genetics. There was always a chance that she was adopted and her birth name had been Mollie DiNozzo but she swore that she saw her mom's name on the birth certificate. She grabbed her backpack and walked back into the main part of the subway station. She walked up the stairs and exited the station. She sat in the shade of a tree and reopened the file box. She picked up her birth certificate and held it close to her face. She had needed glasses for years but her dad refused to take her to the eye doctor. She checked again and sure enough the name on the top line was _"Mollie Taylor DiNozzo"._ She looked at the two lines on the bottom. The signatures of the parent. In the space of mother was her mom's name but in the spot of father. Was the name _"Anthony DiNozzo Jr"._ Was it possible that this Tony was her father and Doug was merely her step-father? Why had Doug never told her? Why had Mr. DiNozzo never looked for her. She went back to the file box in search of an adoption certificate or a letter from this Anthony DiNozzo fellow. She found a document directly behind the birth certificate. She looked at the name and saw that it was her own _Lynette Lonovern Ernest._ Her dad had tacked the O on when her forced her into modeling at seven years old. Her dad's name was in the spot for the father but for mother was the name " _Tiffany Lynette Lonovern"_. According to the dates Mollie was born on Valentines day and Lonnie was born two weeks later. In a last ditch effort she looked at the certificates and checked for hair color. Lonnie was a blonde but Mollie had been born a brunette. She knew that hair color could change but still it felt strange. She went back to the box for pictures or anything that could give her answers. She found a pamphlet on "Fetal Alcohol syndrome and the address of the prison her dad had been in before she was born. Did the other baby have fetal alcohol? Did it die? Did she have it to a degree? Her mom certainly drank enough. She picked up her knapsack and buried her face in the worn fabric. Tears were falling from her eyes. From the eyes that may have come from Tony or Tiffany. She wanted to shout to the God's, demand who she was, and shake her fists to the air but she did not want to look like some kind of psycho. So she just sat there and continued to soak her backpack with tears. She felt a hand make contact with her shoulder and looked up to see a tall man with silver hair and steely blue eyes.

"Are you OK?" The man asked.

"No" Lonnie, Mollie admitted.

* * *

Gibbs arrived to Stillwater around ten in the morning. It's not like he had anything better to do. He could only visit Tony on Saturdays and he could not go back to work for at least two weeks. He couldn't drink bourbon or have coffee until his cardiologist cleared it. He could do woodworking but he had not real inspiration. Spending a few days in his childhood home may be just the thing to make him feel well again. He had to pass the train station and on the way past. He spotted a girl sitting under a tree. Two pieces of paper, and a plastic file box sat beside her and she had her face buried in her backpack. Gibbs got out of the car and approached the girl. It did not take long for him to realize that she was crying. He placed his hand on her shoulder, the same way he did with Kelly when she was upset. The girl looked up at him and his green eyes made him catch his breath. They were Tony' eyes on a teenage girl.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No" The girl admitted.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a long story and I don't know you." The girl sniffed.

"I am Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"Nice to meet you Jethro." The girl replied.

"Call me Gibbs." Gibbs instructed.

"Nice to meet you Gibbs." Mollie corrected.

"Now what's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know!" The girl cried.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I found a birth certificate for a girl named Mollie but I also found mine and I am supposedly named Lonnie. I don't know who the hell I am but Mollie has my mom's name and Lonnie has my dad's or so I think. My dad abused me my whole life and my mom was in prison most of the time. When she was out she was sleeping around." Mollie explained.

"Well what are the names?" Gibbs asked.

"The name I was given was Lynette Lonovern Ernest but I always went by Lonnie. The name I found is Mollie Taylor DiNozzo." Mollie explained.

"Did you say Mollie Taylor DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" The girl replied.

"This is going to sound really creepy but could you please come with me. It is very important." Gibbs asked.

"I'll just go. I have nowhere else to go. I'd rather go off with somebody who may hurt me then be lost in a strange town." Mollie explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How lucky is Lonnie/Mollie that Gibbs happened to find her? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Lonnie or Mollie

Gibbs studied the teenage girl riding in the seat beside him. Beyond her curly brown hair, emerald green eyes, and that million watt smile. She was the teenage girl version of DiNozzo. She had her ear-buds in but he every once in a while she would let her guard down and start singing along. He recognized every song as Sinatra and other swing songs that DiNozzo adored.. Her backpack was old and faded but he could make out the print of a piano keyboard as the pattern and basketball stickers were sewn on in a few places. She had a sketch pad on her lap and he saw that she had drawn near perfect replicas of famous movie posters. He would be shocked as hell if this girl was not DiNozzo's daughter. At the same time he was praying that he would be proved wrong. Because in his mind that would be the cruelest twist of fate he had ever seen. For DiNozzo to mourn his child for close to two decades. Meanwhile this poor child was suffering an agonizing fate of abusive parents. Mollie's hair covered a bruise on her cheek and her eyes showed an almost crushing amount of heartache and grief. If this were Mollie, it was going to take all he had not to break into that prison and beat Tessie and Doug to death. For them do something so cruel to this beautiful girl and her amazing father. Gibbs reached over and tapped on the girl's shoulders. She pulled out and ear-bud and looked at him. No matter how many times he saw those eyes they caught his breath.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"Starving, I haven't eaten in two days." The girl replied.

"Oh I wish you had spoken up sooner." Gibbs apologized.

"Don't worry about it." The girl replied.

"So what do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll just have a plain salad without the dressing." The girl replied.

"I don't care what those magazines say. That is NOT an appropriate meal to eat after not eating for two days. You need calories and fats. You already look too thin." Gibbs explained.

"So what do you think?" The girl asked.

"Pizza OK?" Gibbs asked, pulling into the pizza buffet DiNozzo always made him stop at when they were coming back from Stillwater.

"I love pizza but are you sure it's OK?" The girl asked.

"Why wouldn't it be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"It's so much carbs and fats and it's greasy. It will give me gas and acne. Models cannot be fat, gassy, pizza faces." The girl explained.

"You're a model?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but... never-mind." The girl murmured.

"But what?" Gibbs asked.

"I hate it! It's such hard work and my coach is such a jerk." The girl explained.

"Why do you do it then?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad makes me. He says I can either model or get out. He makes me stay under a hundred pounds and makes me be perfect but he beats the crap out of me if I do the slightest thing wrong or if he catches me playing basketball or the piano." The girl explained.

"What's your dad's name?" Gibbs asked.

"Doug Ernest but he makes me go by Mollie Ernesto, he says it's more ethnic and ethnic girls are in now." The girl explained.

"Gee" Gibbs gasped.

"Gibbs, if I tell you something. Can I trust you to keep a secret?" The girl asked.

"Depends what the secret is." Gibbs replied.

"My modeling coach has been raping me since I was ten years old. I told my dad and he says that's how you progress if you aren't good enough. I reported him but I didn't have proof and the hospital wouldn't run tests. A few months ago he brought friends. It lasted for almost a full day. If I cried they called me the C word and pulled my hair. When it was finally over I couldn't walk for three days. The other day I was online and I saw these emails. He put me on a fetish site. That's part of why I left." The girl sobbed.

"Honey that is something I need to tell somebody about." Gibbs explained.

"You believe me?" The girl asked.

"Yes and I need that son of a bitch's name." Gibbs replied.

"Raymond Venice Miller" The girl replied.

"First we are going to get some food inside of you. Then I am going to take you to an old friend. She will test you for diseases and run a DNA test on you. After that I want to take you to the hospital for a physical. Then we are going home and my other friend will come over and talk you. I will stay with you if you want and Tobais is a good guy. He's got a girl about your age he will do everything in his power to make you comfortable. You can stay with me as long as you need." Gibbs explained.

"Why do I need a DNA test?" The girl asked.

"To find out who you are." Gibbs replied.

"What's going to happen to me? Are you a foster parent? What if I am Mollie?" The girl asked.

"If you are Mollie then your father works for me. He is my Senior Field Agent at NCIS. Do you know what that is?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a federal agency, that handles Navy Law." The girl replied.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"I kind of want to be a cop and they made us research our dream job last year. I had to research different law enforcement agencies and NCIS kind of peaked my interest." The girl explained.

"That's really cool" Gibbs replied.

"The guy who works with you... the one who may be my dad." The girl started.

"Tony" Gibbs replied.

"Tony, is he a good guy?" The girl asked.

"He's got a heart of gold and is one of the best I have ever worked with." Gibbs explained.

"Great" The girl sniffed.

* * *

Hearing that her possible father was a great guy only made Lonnie/Mollie feel worse. If she were Mollie why had she been kept from him? If she weren't what had happened to Mollie. She had managed to hold it together through the ordeal of telling Gibbs about being raped by her coach and all that she had endured, but this had sent her over the edge. Violent sobs wracked her body and tears poured from her eyes like a faucet. Gibbs held back at first but eventually he couldn't help but pull he into a hug. He asked if it was OK for him to hug her and she nodded. She trusted him. That's why she had gone with him in the first place. She had always had this ability to tell if people were good or not. She could NOT trust coach Miller and never could but she trusted Gibbs right away. He was like how she had always imagined a grandfather. Gentle and loving but not afraid to put her in her place when she acted out. He smelled of sawdust and she pictured him bringing homemade toys and presents every year on Christmas and her birthday, but also making her chop wood when she acted up. She cried because she was sad, tired, hungry, and above all scared. He just held her right and stroked her hair. Which for some reason only made her feel worse.

"Hey you're OK. You're OK." Gibbs whispered.

"Will Tony want me if he is my dad?" Lonnie/Mollie asked.

"If you are Mollie, he has spent sixteen years thinking that you were murdered and it has broken him. He is really hurting right now and if you are his daughter. He will be beside himself with excitement and relief." Gibbs explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs takes Mollie for her tests in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Paternity

It took a while but Gibbs finally managed to get Mollie calmed down. He was terrified by what she had been through. The fact that somebody could do such a thing to anyone but especially a child and the child's father could ignore her cries. All so that the child could keep her modeling career. He prayed that she was Tony's child. So the two could rebuild their lives together and Tony could be the father Mollie deserved. Once Mollie was calmed down, Gibbs handed her a tissue and allowed her to wipe her eyes. He then got her out of the car and escorted her into the restaurant. He stood outside the woman's room while she washed her face. She came out and they walked over to a table and gave their drink orders to the waiter. Gibbs ordered himself a black coffee and ordered Mollie a lemon aide. While they waited for the drinks they walked to the buffet plates of food. Gibbs got mainly meat based pizzas and small servings of pasta and salad. Mollie got a plate of salad with Ceaser Dressing, a scoop of pasta and four slices of pizza. Before Gibbs could even finish his meal Mollie had already polished off her first plate and went back for a second. She ended up having three plates of food and desert. The need for a DNA test was becoming more and more of a formality. Because this child just had to be a DiNozzo.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked finishing his third cup of coffee.

"Yeah, can you really drink all that coffee?" Mollie asked.

"I wouldn't if I couldn't." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Mollie walked out of the pizza place while Gibbs paid for their meal. On her way down the steps she passed a busboy who was puffing on a cigarette. She tried to dodge the smoke but the boy leaned over and puffed the smoke in her face. Mollie coughed and reached for her inhaler. Only to remember that she had left it on her drawer. She hated asthma so much. She walked back to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. She saw Gibbs come out of the restaurant and wave his arms at the busboy. The kid eventually shrugged his shoulders and walked back inside. Gibbs got in the car, reached in the glove box and handed her a red inhaler.

"This your prescription?" Gibbs asked.

"Close enough" Mollie replied.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's not that bad. So you have asthma?" Mollie asked.

"Your dad does. He also thinks that he is Superman and does not need his inhaler. So I try to keep one on hand for him." Gibbs explained.

"So I guess this is hereditary in our case." Mollie remarked.

"Not exactly, your dad got pretty sick a few years back and about a year ago he developed asthma. He's OK now but I gotta keep an eye on him." Gibbs explained.

* * *

The rest of the drive took about two hours. Including a bathroom stop that included Gibbs buying Mollie a few snacks and a fresh cup of coffee for himself. Mollie closed her eyes for what felt like only a few seconds and when she woke up they were in a parking lot. A large brick building stood in front of her and behind her was a small security booth was a few feet back. She got out of the car and followed Gibbs inside. Gibbs spoke with a security guard and then led her to an elevator. Gibbs pressed the button for the third floor and after a quick ascent the door slid open and revealed a large office building with a cubicle maze in the middle and walking space on the outside. Gibbs was heading for the first bullpen. A tall, pale, geeky man sat at one of the desks, swaying his shoulders and typing on keyboard. A tall woman with dyed black hair stood behind the blonde woman. An older man in a bow tie was standing in the corner and another tall, geeky man with glasses stood beside the old man, holding a baby girl on his hip.

"Is this her?!" The Gothic woman asked.

"Yes, this is Mollie. Mollie; this is McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy Palmer and his daughter Victoria." Gibbs introduced.

* * *

Gibbs took a moment to introduce Mollie to her dad's teammates and co-workers. She quickly learned that Jimmy's wife had died only a few days before but he had come by to grab his paycheck and ended up sticking around to get to know Tony's possible daughter. After the meet and greet, the group made their way down to Abby's lab. McGee brought Tony's comb and Abby took a swab from Mollie's cheek. She put the swab and a few pieces of hair into the machine. The team stood around a big screen and held their breaths. A few minutes later the machine dinged and Abby looked up at the results.

"Congratulations, you are in fact Mollie DiNozzo!" Abby cried.

"I am?" Mollie asked.

"I can rerun the test but I am getting a definite match." Abby replied.

"If I am Mollie and you took my DNA, then why did they tell my dad I was murdered sixteen years ago?" Mollie asked.

"I am going to have Lonnie exhumed and see if we can get a handle on this but most likely Doug and Tessie somehow switched the records." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Mollie replied.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Gibbs asked.

"Where's my dad?" Mollie asked.

"The people who murdered Breena, they were Doug and Tessie. That's why they didn't come back. While in DC they killed several babies and threatened Victoria's life. All to get into Tony's head. When Tori was in danger your dad freaked out and had a psychiatric break. He was in the hospital and tried to kill himself. He is coming around but he is going to be getting treatment for a while." Jimmy explained.

"So what happens to me now?" Mollie asked.

"You can stay with me until your dad gets home." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure?" Mollie asked.

"I have extra bedrooms and your dad is going to be staying with me when he gets home. So it makes sense." Gibbs explained.

"If your sure" Mollie replied, still taken aback by the latest developments.

* * *

Ziva set down the programming manual and studied her new phone. She made a test call and a feeling of relief washed over her when her friend Margret answered. She had needed this new phone for two or three weeks now but did not have time for it until now. First her daughter was sick and then she came down with the illness. Now everybody was well and she could get around to the things she had brushed off. She picked up the manual and saw where she could check the voice-mails from her old phone. She was shocked by the number of voice-mails she had from Jimmy. Jimmy was the last person from NCIS she had spoken with but that had been over a year ago. She reluctantly pressed play and her body shook as she heard the messages she had received. The last one was from close to a week ago and it caused her to catch her breath and drop to her knees.

" _Hey Ziva, It's Jimmy again. God today was bad. Tori was kidnapped, she's back safe now but Breena is dead. They killed my Breena. I don't know what I am going to do. To make things worse Tony has completely fallen apart. Look the funeral will be in a few days. I will email you the obituary but I don't know what I am saying. I have enough people on my side. Please come and help Tony. I think he needs you more than I do."_

* * *

It took some time but Ziva managed to pull herself together. She could not believe what she had just learned. How could Breena be dead? Jimmy and her were so perfect together and she didn't even think that Tori was a year old. To top it off poor Tony was taking all the blame upon himself. She logged into her email and her heart broke again when she learned that she had missed the funeral. Not like she would have been able to travel anyway. She logged into her old Facebook account. The one she kept open to keep tabs on her family. Jimmy's posts were so heartbreaking and Tony's last post was that of a truly lost soul. She shook her head, logged out of her account, and shut her computer. She stood and walked down the hall into her daughter's room. She saw the two year old playing with her blocks. She stood in the doorway of the toddler's room and watched her play.

"Tateleh, can you come here please?" Ziva called.

"Ima?" Kelila asked.

"Yes, please come here." Ziva replied.

"K" Kelila replied.

"Do you remember my old friends I told you about?" Ziva asked the nearly three year old.

"Yes" Kelila replied.

"Well I got a call and my friends Tony and Jimmy really need me. So we are going to be moving to America. So that I can help out, OK?" Ziva explained.

"America?" Kelila asked.

"Yes the country I lived in before you were born. The place where your daddy lives. Because he is really sad right now and needs me. We are coming back and I am finally ready to be a family. I am sure you don't understand now. I barely understand but I will do my best to explain it when you get a little older, OK?" Ziva explained.

"OK" Kelila nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: It was fairly obvious that Mollie was Tony's wasn't it? Any guesses on Kelila's paternity? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Moving On

Jimmy carried Victoria into her new room and placed her into her crib. He took a seat in the rocking chair and looked up at the picture of Breena that hung on the wall. More likely than not Victoria would have no real memories of her mother but Jimmy and Ducky were working to ensure that Victoria would remember her through stories. Pictures of Breena were in every room of Ducky's house and Jimmy was making a memory box for his daughter. So far he had mementos Breena had saved during her far too short life, photo albums filled with pictures of Breena ranging from when she was tiny infant on up to just days before Breena was killed. There were also Breena's journals. She had written at least two sentences a day, from her first day of seventh grade and was required to keep a daily journal on up to the day she died. Her final diary entry would forever haunt Jimmy. His heart shattered every time he thought of those words but at the same time they gave him so much peace and joy. Because those words were so poignant and true.

" _It's another day at the safe house. It's been two days and there is no end in sight. I just want to get home, to get back to my life. I am sick of having federal agents around constantly and being unable to speak with anyone. Most of all I hate this feeling of constant fear, fear that my daughter will die. No parent should have to fear for her child. Jimmy, the agents protecting us, and everybody tell me that it will be OK but I do not know. I have this feeling that our family will forever be broken by this ordeal. I want Jimmy to live but more than anything I want Tori to live. If one of us has to die. I want it to be me. Please God, take me over these angels. If things work out the way I fear. Please Jimmy see to it that Tori remembers me but do not be broken by this loss. Please care for our baby girl and make sure she knows me. You may love again one day if it is three months from when I am gone or if you do not feel love again for thirty years. I do not care. Just promise me one thing and one thing only. Please see to it that you always put our beautiful Victoria first. She will be your reason for living and she is the reason I am hoping to die. Because I can imagine nothing worse than being without you. I love you and I always will."_

* * *

Jimmy had read what ended up being Breena's final words to him again and again. The cruel thing was he had wished to be the one to die. If any member of the family had to be lost. It didn't seem fair that Breena had to be the one to die. She was so sweet, so gentle, so amazing. She did not deserve to die but she was right, it was better her than Victoria. He could maybe find another woman to love again and while she would never replaced his Breena. It was possible. What was impossible was having another Victoria. He could have another child but he would always be broken by the loss of Victoria and he would fear never being able to love any future children the way they deserved. He wasn't surprised by Breena saying that he could find love again. That topic had come up when they were discussing who would care for Victoria, should something happen to them. Which led to what they would do if only one of them died. They had agreed that it was fine for them to find love again but they had to put Victoria first. As of now Jimmy could barely even look at other woman, let alone have the courage to date again. Maybe he would find love again and maybe he wouldn't. It was too soon to even think of anything like that right now. For now he needed only to focus on his little girl. He looked back at the crib and saw Victoria was now standing up, holding onto the bars and bouncing on the mattress.

"Dada!" Victoria cried.

"I'm right here, and we are going to be OK." Jimmy promised.

* * *

Mollie felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She could not believe that she finally knew who she was. That she was not really the child of Doug Ernest and Lynette Lonovern but the daughter of Tony DiNozzo and Tessie Jones. Her mother was still evil but at least her father presumably cared about her. Unfortunately knowing her true identity only created more questions. Why had her dad lied to her about who she was? What happened to the real Lonnie and how did they never find out that she was Mollie? She had so many questions and so many fears. At least she had Gibbs to help her out. He was a good guy and he had promised to care for her until Tony was well enough to come home. Presently she was riding in Gibbs's truck on the way to his house. Fornell would be by to talk to her soon enough. Abby had run the STD test but it was too late for a rape kit. After that first shower, that felt so good, so freeing. It was too late. Gibbs was being great through the whole thing. Though he did seem distraught by her revelations. After a while Gibbs pulled up to an old brick house. It was a nice yard and flowers were scattered around in various places. When he stopped the car, she climbed out and walked inside. At the entrance was a small room with a black staircase, one one side was a living room with an ancient couch and TV set. It looked like something out of the Brady Bunch or maybe Full House. The TV seemed otherworldly it was so old. She flipped it on and saw some ancient Western was playing, she flipped through the channels but got only static.

"I'll get that fixed when your dad comes home. I don't like technology much. Don't understand it but I will accommodate for you guys. I have a newer TV in the guest room my ex-girlfriend left here. You can hook it up if you want and I have my dad's old computer if you need the internet." Gibbs explained.

"I have 3g on my phone and I can go to the library for a computer." Mollie explained.

* * *

After turning off the TV, Mollie followed Gibbs into the kitchen. The kitchen was slightly more modern than the living room. Having appliances that came from only the later eighties and early nineties. She took a seat at the table and studied the giant microwave that sat on the counter top.

"Want something to eat?" Gibbs asked opening the freezer and withdrawing two TV dinners.

"Are those from this century?" Mollie joked.

"I do not know why I wasted Abby's time with that DNA test." Gibbs replied.

"My dad's sarcastic?" Mollie asked.

"Extremely" Gibbs replied.

"Sure I'll eat" Mollie replied.

* * *

After eating a Salisbury Steak, TV Dinner. Gibbs led Mollie up the stair case she had seen when she first entered the house. She counted two doors on one side of the hallway and one on the other. With a bathroom door at the end of the hall. There was a twin pair of closets on the side with the single bedroom. Gibbs opened the first bedroom door and ushered her inside. It was a square room with soft pink walls, a white canopy bed with a pink canopy and purple sheets. The other furniture was solid wood ranging from light to dark brown in color. The carpet was a dark purple color. The room was filled with toys. All of which came from the eighties and nineties. She was surprised to find that there was no dust in the room. Surely the kid or grand-kid had some new toys, right? Mollie took a seat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A handful of ancient glow in the dark stars managed to stick to the ceiling. She looked at Gibbs, in hopes of finding answers about the girl to whom this room belonged. She was shocked to see that Gibbs had tears in his blue eyes. When he saw that she was looking at him., he quickly wiped the tear form his eyes.

"This was my daughter's room. She was only eight years old when she and her mother were killed. It happened in nineteen ninety-one. That is why I do not update the house. It is filled with memories of them. I keep this room up but you are the first person besides me to be in here since she died. You can sleep here. Just respect the room." Gibbs explained.

"Wow, thanks" Mollie replied, nervously.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a pretty big deal that Gibbs let Mollie into Kelly's room. This story will probably be wrapped fairly soon and I will write a sequel about Tony and his new family adjusting to life and overcoming their separate ordeals. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Statements

Mollie blinked her eyes open and surveyed her surroundings. It took a minute to remember that she was staying in Gibbs's house. In the room of his dead daughter. She sat up on the bed and wondered how she did not wake Gibbs with the squeak of the old mattress. It reminded her of the cots at summer camp only about a thousand times more comfortable. She walked over to the drawer and pulled it open. The drawer was mainly filled with little girl clothes that looked like something out of Full House. She picked up a black sweater with pink, purple, blue, yellow, and green polka dots. She stroked the soft wool. The yarn smelled surprisingly fresh and looked surprisingly well kept. She looked at the tag and read the words "Kelly Gibbs" written in neat italics. She caught her breath and quickly refolded the garment. She placed it back in the drawer.

"I don't think you will find anything that will fit you in there." Gibbs commented.

"Oh I was just looking. I am sorry. I didn't mess with anything. I am sorry. I will leave. I can sleep on the couch or go to a shelter." Mollie apologized.

"Jeez what kind of guy do you think I am. I would never kick you out. If you would be more comfortable somewhere else I can get the guest room ready." Gibbs offered.

"I was just worried about stepping over the line." Mollie replied.

"Just as long as you put everything back as you left it." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Mollie replied.

"If you need clothes I ran by Walmart last night and grabbed you a few things." Gibbs explained, handing Mollie two bags.

"Thanks" Mollie replied.

"Get dressed and eat up. We have to meet with my friend Tobais Fornell soon. He needs to get your statement. Are you up to it?" Gibbs explained.

"I need to be." Mollie sighed.

"Alright, and again I can be with you." Gibbs reminded.

"Thanks" Mollie replied.

* * *

Tony leaned back on the therapists couch. His doctor was doctor Adams, who turned out to be a very good friend of Dr. Pitt's. At least he knew he was in good hands. Which hopefully meant he would get out of this lunatic prison sooner. He just wanted to get home. Well Gibbs's home. He wouldn't be going back to his apartment for a while if ever. The door opened and Dr. Adams walked in and took a seat in his chair. He smoothed back the tuft of black hair that sat on top of his head. Tony wasn't sure if it would be acceptable to call it an Afro or not. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. Sitting in the stereotypical psychologist position.

"How are you feeling today, Tony?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"Have you had anymore suicidal thoughts?" Dr. Adams asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"What is it?" Dr. Adams asked.

"I had this dream last night." Tony started.

"Go on." Dr. Adams instructed.

"My daughter Mollie, she was alive but somebody had hurt her and she was crying for me. I tried to get to her but I could not leave the hospital." Tony explained.

"Interesting, what do you think caused it?" Dr. Adams asked.

"I don't know but I used to have dreams where she was still alive a lot but they stopped a few years ago." Tony replied.

"When exactly did the dreams stop?" Dr. Adams asked.

"About eight years ago just after my boss Director Sheppard died. I don't know why they stopped then. I guess it was God punishing me for letting Jenny die." Tony explained.

"Tony, God would never punish you in such a way." Dr. Adams replied.

"Then why did they stop?" Tony asked.

"Probably the stress over Jenny's death." Dr. Adams replied.

"The thing is, what if she is still alive?" Tony commented.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Adams asked.

"I don't know, wistful thinking I suppose." Tony replied.

* * *

Mollie looked back at Gibbs for moral support. She sat in a small room with white walls, a big desk in the middle, filing cabinets lined the wall, and there was a small window on the back wall. It looked a lot like the offices she saw on cop shows. The door opened and a tall balding man with a gray beard walked into the room. He sat at the desk and withdrew a small teddy bear. Which he placed in her hands.

"Hello Mollie, my name is Tobais Fornell and I am going to take your statement." Fornell explained.

"Hello, Mr. Fornell." Mollie replied.

"Please call me either Tobais or just Fornell." Fornell replied.

"Alright" Mollie replied.

"I am going to try to make this as easy for you as possible and to make you feel as comfortable as possible. All you have to do is describe your attacker and give the name of the modeling agency. We will handle the rest. We may ask you to either pick him up out of a line up or identify him with a photograph but we will do the dirty work. You understand?" Fornell explained.

"Yes sir" Mollie replied.

"Jethro tells me that your attacker's name is Raymond Venice Miller, is that correct?" Fornell asked.

"Yes" Mollie replied.

"Can you describe him for me? Height, body type, hair color, eye color, facial features, tattoos, piercings, scars, any other unique traits." Fornell explained.

"He was about six-four. He had a lean, athletic build, dyed black hair he was naturally blonde and graying. He had blue eyes, six piercings in his left ear and four in his right. He also had nose ring and a dick piercing, oh and a tongue ring. He had a tattoo on his left bicep that said "Stud". He was pale but could get a tan. He had an appendix scar and scar running from his right cheek to about half way across his nose. He didn't wear prescription lenses but wore expensive sunglasses. He usually wore tight either black or red jeans and a black, blue, or purple turtle neck." Mollie explained.

"Anything else?" Fornell asked.

"Not that I can think of." Mollie replied.

"Alright, well you did a very good job and we will call Gibbs if we need you." Fornell replied.

"OK" Mollie replied.

"You are very brave and I am extremely proud of you." Fornell said, shaking Mollie's hand.

"Thank you" Mollie replied, handing the bear back.

"No you keep it." Fornell replied.

"Thanks" Mollie replied.

"Your dad is a really good man. I am so glad that he has you back." Fornell said.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva and Kelila return in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Family

Mollie ended up spending her second night at Gibbs's house in the guest bedroom. She just felt so awkward in the bedroom of a dead girl. The guest room was pretty nice with a double bed, dresser, and desk. There was also a small TV sitting in one corner but it wasn't hooked up. She sat on her bed and flipped through the pictures on her iPad. They were mostly of her friend Jasmine and her dog Baxter. Jazz and Bax were among the few things from her old life that she would actually miss. She was far from popular but she had a great albeit small circle of friends. All of whom had supported her through her ordeal. Jazz had begged her to go to the police but she doubted they would believe her. At least she was safe now and Fornell seemed like he actually cared. With any luck they would catch that bastard and he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody else.

"Hey Mollie, I just got a call from Abby." Gibbs said entering the room.

"Yeah?" Mollie asked.

"She got your results in." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong with me?" Mollie asked bracing for the worst.

"Nothing by the grace of God you are absolutely fine." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Mollie asked.

"We can get you checked again at the hospital if you want but Abby is the best." Gibbs offered.

"I will take Abby's word." Mollie replied.

"Alright now Abby does want you to follow up with a therapist and I agree with her. She gave me the numbers of a few child psychologists. Jimmy and McGee know one of them. So that's probably who I will call first." Gibbs explained.

"They won't load me up with pills right?" Mollie asked.

"I won't let them and your dad sure as hell won't." Gibbs replied.

"How will you be able to get me treatment or make decisions?" Mollie asked.

"Because I am your grandfather and your dad can't take care of you at the time." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Ziva tightly held onto Kelila's hand. It was late at night and the air port was almost completely empty she filed out of the airport along with the other passengers of the flight. After a nearly fourteen hour flight with a toddler. She was too exhausted to even think about driving all the way to Gibbs' house in Alexandria. She was too exhausted to even text Gibbs that she had arrived. Instead she boarded an airport shuttle and road across the street to the hotel. She got a room for herself and barely made it up the stairs. She somehow mustered up the strength to get Kelila changed into her pajamas but bathing would have to wait until tomorrow. She fell asleep as soon as she was in bed and only hoped that Kelila would not cause too much trouble.

"Ima!" Kelila cried.

"What is it Tateleh?" Ziva asked, annoyed to see that only five minutes had passed.

"Wanna play!" Kelila cried.

"Not now honey, it is very late and I am very tired." Ziva explained.

"Where's Abba?" Kelila asked.

"He is in the hospital. You will meet him soon." Ziva yawed.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kelila asked.

"He is at his house. We will meet him tomorrow." Ziva explained.

* * *

Mercifully Kelila fell asleep not long after her little late night chat. Allowing Ziva to get at least a little sleep. She barely felt rested when she woke in the morning. She got Kelila changed and then changed herself. She had missed the hotel's breakfast but there was a Burger King not far from the hotel. She walked with her daughter across the street, dragging the suitcase behind her. After a quick breakfast the family was on the road again. Ziva hailed a cab and gave them Gibbs's address. She looked at Kelila who was playing with beanbag toy. Their new life was about to begin and she just prayed that she would be accepted by Tony.

* * *

Mollie sat on Gibbs's couch playing a game on her tablet. She did not realize just how much she depended on WiFi until she was without the service. She heard knocking on the door, remembering that Gibbs was down in the basement. She stood and walked over to the door. She was surprised to see a woman in her late thirties standing on the porch, holding the hand of a small girl who looked to be about three. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed how much the girl looked like her.

"Good afternoon, sweetie does Jethro Gibbs still live here?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah he's down in the basement." Mollie replied.

"Could you get him for me?" Ziva asked.

"Uh sure, hold on a moment." Mollie replied.

* * *

Gibbs was down in the basement sanding away at the Chickadee. When he heard movement upstairs. A moment later the basement door opened and he looked up to see Mollie standing at the top of the steps. She told him that he had visitors. Confused he set down his tools and made his way upstairs. This shock only grew when he saw that it was Ziva standing on the porch and she was holding the hand of a tiny Tiva baby.

"Ziver?" Gibbs gasped.

"It's me and this is my daughter Kelila." Ziva replied.

"Are you back?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes to help, Tony." Ziva replied.

"Tony is still in the hospital but we are hoping he will be home soon. Come on in." Gibbs replied..

* * *

Ziva followed Gibbs down to the basement. Leaving Kelila in the living room. It felt strange to be back in the basement after so many years. She was lucky that Gibbs was an understanding guy. She just prayed that Tony would be the same way but for now she had a lot of explaining to do.

"What brings you back?" Gibbs asked.

"Like I said, I want to help out with Tony." Ziva replied.

"OK so uh who's the kid?" Gibbs asked.

"She is my daughter Kelila Ann David." Ziva explained.

"And she's Tony's kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ziva confirmed, nervously.

"Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant or that he had a kid?" Gibbs asked.

"There were complications early on. I was told that I was extremely high risk for a miscarriage. I did not want to put Tony through that. Then Kelila was born with no problems and there were no complications with the birth, and I felt guilty." Ziva explained.

"So you came back now that Tony is sick?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied, bracing for an attack.

"Do you promise not to leave this time?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ziva vowed.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"Now if you could answer a question for me." Ziva said.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

"Who is that girl?" Ziva asked.

"That is Tony's daughter Mollie." Gibbs replied.

"But Jimmy said that she was dead." Ziva remarked.

"So did we but it turns out that Tony's asshole ex and her new man were lying to him for years. Those bastards." Gibbs explained.

"So Tony is going to come home to a whole new family?" Ziva asked.

"He is" Gibbs replied tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony has his new family but how will he react? How will Mollie take that she has a half-ssiter? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. At Long Last

Tony could not believe he was finally going home. After a painfully long month in the crazy hospital. He was finally cleared to come home. Well to Gibbs's place. He could not wait to sprawl out on the big double bed and watch movies on the portable DVD player Gibbs kept in the closet for when he stayed over. Who knows maybe he would be at Gibbs' long enough, that he would finally hook cable up and buy a real TV. He was still missing his baby girl like crazy but he was now able to push through and continue living. He still struggled and even though he knew it wasn't probably wasn't the healthiest option. The best thing he could do for himself was to just distract himself with other thoughts. Things would be even better once he was able to return to NCIS. If he was ever able to return to NCIS. Even after months of therapies and his therapist holding conferences with director Vance. He still had his doubts about being able to return. He took one last look around the small, still to hospitals room, that had been his residence for the past month. Everything seemed to be in order. Now he just had to wait for Gibbs to arrive to get him checked out. He could discharge himself but Gibbs had to sign that he would be ensuring Tony did not inflict harm on himself and continued with his care. He started to zip up his double bag. When he spotted something very important that he had forgotten. He carefully picked up the picture frame and gently held it in his hands. A single tear fell from his eye. He was looking at the last picture he had of his baby girl. Even after sixteen years and a month of psychiatric care. He could not believe that his little girl was gone. Part of him had always questioned if she truly was dead but he had learned to drown that out. Stories like that did not happen in real life. Only in fiction.

"Tony, Gibbs is here. You are free to go." Nurse J. announced.

"Finally" Tony cried.

"Aw we weren't that bad, were we?" Nurse J. asked.

"I hate hospitals." Tony reminded.

"Nobody does but you can go home now." Nurse J. replied.

* * *

As he walked down the hall, Tony began to fear that he was not in fact ready to go home. Would he really be able to cope without three therapy sessions a day? Without doctors and nurses constantly making sure he did not hurt himself? Would he be able to cope with being back in the real world? Where he was not surrounded by people who truly did feel his pain. Because they were enduring the same pain? Would he be able to handle all the mementos from Mollie's life? Would he be able to handle as much as a year away from NCIS? Would the bottom fall out and he ended up right back in the hospital or worse staring at the ceiling on one of Ducky's tables? He tried to control himself but his heart rate began to increase, his breathing became labored, and he began to perspire.

"Tony are you alright?" Nurse J. asked.

"Am I going to be OK?" Tony questioned.

"What do you mean?" Nurse J. inquired.

"Will I be OK on my own?" Tony asked.

"Of course you will! We would not release you if we did not think that you would do well on your own and besides you will NOT be alone. Gibbs will be with you and from what I saw. He is probably even worse than the staff here." Nurse J. explained.

"Probably true" Tony laughed.

* * *

Gibbs looked nervously at Mollie who was sat beside him in one of the hard, plastic hospital chairs. He couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake bringing her to the hospital. There was a huge chance that such a huge surprise would end up doing more harm than good, to Tony's fragile psyche. The last thing he needed/wanted was for his boy to end up back in the hospital.

"Nervous?" Gibbs asked, Mollie.

"A little." Mollie admitted.

"Don't be he will be thrilled." Gibbs assured.

"I know, I just hope I don't upset him." Mollie replied.

"You won't." Gibbs assured, even though he was having similar concerns.

"Oh somebodies coming!" Mollie cried.

"It's him, you ready?" Gibbs asked.

"It's now or never." Mollie replied, taking Gibbs' hand.

* * *

Taking Nurse. J's encouraging words to heart. Tony took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the waiting room/reception area. He had made this walk at least thirty times. It was the route you took to get to the outdoor recreation area. He knew just about every inch of this ward. He could probably walk around blind folded and still know where everything was. He knew this walk well and it had never felt so long before. At long last he came to the double doors that would bring his freedom. Again he had to stop and compose himself. This time Nurse J. did not speak. Instead she simply stood beside him and patted his shoulder encouragingly. After several seconds of doubt he realized that he could hide no longer. He took one last deep breath and pushed the door open. He saw Gibbs sitting in one chair with a concerned but encouraging smile on his face. Beside Gibbs was a petite girl who looked to be about sixteen. Shyly she peaked around Gibbs' body and made eye contact with him. Tony's heart hit the floor and his eyes filled with tears. He would know that face anywhere. Even if it had been on a tiny baby the last time he had seen it. The girl who sat beside Gibbs, was his baby girl. His sweet little Mollie Taylor. The girl he had thought he had lost sixteen years ago but whom he had never given up on seeing again. Mollie stood as, he approached her and Gibbs.

"Mollie!" Tony cried.

"Dad? How on Earth did you recognize me? Grandpa Gibbs said I was a tiny baby the last time you saw me?" Mollie questioned.

"A father just knows. Baby girl. A father just knows." Tony replied.

"Are you OK? You aren't mad are you?" Mollie asked.

"I am mad at whoever kept me from you but I would never be mad at you." Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: At long last Tony is reunited with his little girl. Of course he would be thrilled albeit confused and hurt that he was deceived. In the next chapter he meets the rest of his new found family. How will he react to that? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Another Huge Surprise

More than anything Tony wanted to go and pay his condolences to Jimmy but Jimmy was having a pretty rough day. The last thing he wanted was to upset Jimmy any further. So he ended up deciding just to go home. To go home with Gibbs and Mollie. He was still in shock over the Mollie thing. He was thrilled that his daughter was alive but he was afraid to close his eyes. He was sure that when he opened them again, Mollie would be gone and it would all be a dream. He was not ready to say goodbye to her again.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Still in shock." Tony replied.

"I was shocked too." Gibbs replied.

"I was surprised that I was not who I thought I was." Mollie remarked.

"Must have been shocking." Tony agreed.

"I only wish I had found out sooner." Mollie replied.

"I am just glad that we found out at all." Tony replied.

"Me too" Mollie agreed.

* * *

Tony was relieved to see that there were no other cars in Gibbs' driveway. He had dreaded coming home to one of Abby's huge welcome home parties. He loved Abby and her parties were always fun but he was not up for anymore excitement. He just wanted to sleep in a real bed, eat cowboy style steak, and most importantly get to know his daughter.

"Please tell me that Abby and the others aren't packed down the road." Tony pleaded.

"Don't worry I told Abby we would do a welcome home party but not until you are up for it and it doesn't have to be big. We can just go out to eat or something." Gibbs assured.

"So no more surprises?" Tony asked.

"Actually there is one more surprise." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"If I told you then it would not be a surprise." Gibbs reminded, putting the car into park.

* * *

Tony climbed out of Gibbs' car and made his way towards the house. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. Mollie was a good surprise, it was a wonderful one. The best surprise that he could have ever imagined. What if this second surprise was not a positive one? What if it was the opposite of learning that his daughter was still alive? What if Gibbs was dying? Nervously Tony opened the door and stepped inside. He was surprised to see the light was on in the living room and even more surprised to see two figures sitting on the couch. Curiously he approached the couch. When he saw who was sitting on the couch. Even more surprised to see the little girl beside her. She looked just like the two of them but she did favor her mother. For a long time he just stood their completely speechless. Trying to remain vertical.

"Ziva?" Tony gasped.

"Yes Tony it is me." Ziva replied.

"When did you get back?" Tony asked.

"About three weeks ago. Jimmy told me that you were sick and that Breena had died." Ziva explained.

"You remained in contact with Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"No but he contacted me when the case started." Ziva explained.

"What made you decide to come back?" Tony asked.

"I realized that I wanted to be back with my family. I wanted my daughter to know the rest of her family." Ziva explained.

"Your daughter? Am I the father?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Why did you never tell me?" Tony questioned.

"I panicked. At the start I had some bad complications and the doctors said that I would likely lose her by the time she was born. I was just scared." Ziva explained.

"How old is she?" Tony asked.

"She will be two in May. She was conceived that last night in Israel. I knew right away. Are you mad?" Ziva questioned.

"I cannot say that I am thrilled to learn about my daughter almost two years after she was born but I do not blame you. I will have to do some thinking but this is amazing." Tony explained.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva had gone to do some grocery shopping and they had taken Kelila with them. Leaving Tony and Mollie alone for the first time in sixteen years. For a long time they sat on opposite ends of the couch, in total silence. Both were still in shock over the days events. Mollie looked over at her dad. Her green eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

"So what do you like?" Mollie asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned.

"What are your hobbies?" Mollie clarified.

"Well I like to play sports and watch movies. Reading, writing, photography anything with photographs really. I also play the piano and a little guitar. Painting and drawing are fun too but I am not very good at them and that is about all I can share with my sixteen year old daughter." Tony explained.

"What sports do you play?" Mollie asked.

"Mainly basketball and football though I do like almost all of them. Except for soccer. I had a bad experience with soccer." Tony explained.

"You like basketball? I love basketball!" Mollie cried.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can go to the courts some time." Tony offered.

"That would be great!" Mollie cried.

"What are your hobbies?" Tony asked.

"My step-dad forced me into modeling and it was terrible. The things I enjoy are basketball, drawing, singing, I also love photography, and I would love to learn how to play piano and maybe guitar. I love to read and write but not in school. Those books and prompts are always so boring! I love old movies too and some newer ones." Mollie explained.

"We really have a lot in comment." Tony commented.

"We do." Mollie confirmed.

"So do you like animals?" Tony asked.

"Yes I used to have a stray dog, Scruffy but he died last year. My step dad shot him." Mollie explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. Maybe we can get a pet when we get settled. I guess I will have to give up my apartment. It is one bedroom." Tony explained.

"That could work." Mollie offered.

"I am bursting out of it on my own. Add in you and, Ziva and Kelila, there is no way." Tony replied.

"Fair point, do you have any pets?" Mollie asked.

"I better still have two goldfish or I am going to have a serious talk with Gibbs." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter will likely be the last. How will the new family adapt. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Our New Life

Two weeks had passed since Tony had been reunited with his family. Both the daughter he had thought he had lost and the one he never knew about. The unknown until now daughter had brought Ziva back into his life. For the time being the family was staying with Gibbs but Tony and Ziva were looking at houses and larger apartments. Tony adored living with Gibbs but quarters were tight. To make room for the DiNozzo's and the David's. Gibbs was sleeping on an inflatable mattress down in the basement. Ziva and Kelila had taken over Gibbs's room, Mollie was in the guest room and Tony had moved down to the couch. The girls weren't having much trouble except Kelila was not fond of sharing a bed with her mommy. The guy on the other hand had about reached their breaking points. Tony had leads on a few houses and had made two offers but he had not heard anything back yet. He could not wait to live in his new home with his new family. Even if Ziva and him were at the time only living together for convenience and financial reasons. They were hoping that things would work out the second time around and they would be able to be a family again. They had both already talked to Mollie and told her that they were not promising that they would end up married but, they would always be friends and Ziva would always be willing to be Mollie's mother figure. They had a similar talk with Kelila only much simpler. Telling her that they were going to try to be a family but it may not work out. However Tony would always be her father and she would always be Mollie's sister. So far the girls were getting along pretty well. Though Mollie would jump if Kelila got to close to her. Of course she did that with everyone. It was just more noticeable with Kelila because at almost two. She was still learning about boundaries and consent. It was early morning and all that were up were Tony and Mollie. Gibbs was awake too but he was out for a run. Tony and Mollie were sitting up in the kitchen; Tony was drinking coffee and Mollie had hot chocolate.

"Are you excited about starting school next week?" Tony asked.

"A little" Mollie replied.

"Are you nervous?" Tony asked.

"Very" Mollie admitted.

"You shouldn't be, you are brilliant. I am sure that you will excel." Tony assured.

"It's not learning I am worried about." Mollie replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Tony asked.

"What if I have a male gym teacher or we have a male nurse?" Mollie asked.

"Then it will be fine." Tony assured.

"No I mean what if one of them sees me naked. Like in the shower or if I get hurt?" Mollie asked.

"Mollie, I majored in physical education and I was a student teacher for a semester at Columbus High. I know for a fact that male gym coaches are forbidden from entering the girl's locker room when females are changing. Same goes for female coaches in the boy's locker room and mind you this was over two decades ago." Tony assured.

"Well what if something happens and he has to go in, like there's a fire or something?" Mollie asked.

"If girls were trapped and he could save them then of course he would go in any other circumstance the female coach or a female teacher would attend to the issue." Tony explained.

"What about the nurse?" Mollie asked.

"School nurses are not allowed to see students naked regardless of gender." Tony assured.

"I know but I do not want some man to see me naked. Not after what happened to me." Mollie explained.

"I can imagine." Tony replied.

"What can I do? How can I make myself less broken? I am going to therapy but I am still afraid. It hasn't done anything." Mollie questioned.

"Mollie it's only been a month and a half. What you went through is not something you get over quickly. It could take years or even a life time." Tony explained.

"Great" Mollie sighed.

"Mollie, don't beat yourself up. This is not your fault." Tony instructed.

"I just want to be a little normal!" Mollie cried.

"I know and I want you to be happy and healthy." Tony replied.

* * *

The conversation must have really wore Mollie out, because she ended up going to lie down as soon as it was over. Not long after that Mollie went back to bed, Ziva came down with Kelila. Ziva set Kelila down in the high chair and then took the seat beside Tony's.

"Is something wrong with Mollie? I heard her crying when I was bringing Kelila down." Ziva questioned.

"She is still struggling with the incident." Tony replied.

"Incident?" Kelila asked.

"We talked about this baby girl, don't you remember? Somebody hurt Kelila in a bad place and that is why she does not like it when you grab her." Ziva explained.

"Yeah" Kelila replied.

"She is just so stressed about something. I wish that there was something I could do." Tony explained.

"I will talk to her later but she needs to rest now." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Have you heard anything about either of the houses?" Ziva asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet." Tony replied.

"I saw a place down the road for Kelila's daycare. It is walking distance from there and not far from Mollie's school or NCIS." Ziva explained.

"Well if I don't hear anything back I will take a look at it." Tony replied.

"Alright and you are still OK with your name being on the lease and me kicking in for house payment every month?" Ziva asked.

"It is fine" Tony assured.

"I cannot wait to have out own place, our own space." Ziva said.

"You guys itching to leave?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh no! No! I am just looking forward to having my own home again. It has been so long. Kelila and I lived with friends in Israel. They live in America half the year but it was still not our home. I just want a home." Ziva explained, nervously.

"Relax! I understand I am actually looking forward to having my house back. Just please don't rush into anything." Gibbs assured.

"We won't." Tony assured.

* * *

Even though they were living together Tony and Ziva took separate cars to work. It was easier for Ziva to drop off Kelila and Tony needed to get used to being around in case Mollie needed a ride to school. Gibbs would usually ride with one or the other. Today was a day that Gibbs rode with Tony. Tony looked over at his boss and couldn't help but smile. The stoic and quiet Gibbs was tapping his fingers on the dash and singing along to the radio. It wasn't even one of the sad country songs that Gibbs listened to. It was an old swing song on Tony's, Sinatra station. Gibbs had changed so much since Mollie, and Ziva and Kelila came into his life. The relationship between Gibbs and Mollie was amazing. Apparently they had clicked right away.

"What are you looking at?" Gibbs asked.

"You" Tony replied.

"It's a good song, OK?" Gibbs replied.

"You have just changed so much since the girls came into your life." Tony remarked.

"What can I say they are special." Gibbs replied.

"They really are." Tony agreed.

"You don't let them slip through your fingers. Be a great dad to Mollie and Kelila, and be a good partner to Ziva." Gibbs explained.

"I will" Tony assured.

"Are you going to marry her?" Gibbs asked.

"I may or may not be going to get my mother's ring next weekend." Tony replied, smiling.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's if for this story. I am going to start a sequel on Tuesday. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
